Chronique d'un amour oublié
by carapuce27
Summary: J'écris pour ne plus oublier...
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire! je contiue en parallèle ma précédente fic mais celle ci m'inspire davantage. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Voici donc le tout début!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em>A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux qu'un horrible mal de tête me gagne. Quel est donc cet endroit austère et triste ? Un homme et une femme discutent près de moi. Ils ont la quarantaine. Elle, plutôt jolie, porte sur son visage la marque d'une douceur hors du commun. Lui est châtain, ses yeux noisettes sont rehaussés d'épais sourcils. Sur les deux visages, l'inquiétude est réelle.<em>

_Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarquée et s'expriment à voix basse. Je bouge un peu, essayant de retrouver mes esprits mais rien ne vient. Elle m'a entendu et tourne vers moi des yeux plein d'espoir. Un large sourire illumine alors le visage de la jeune femme._

« J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Je suis tellement heureuse. Comment tu te sens ma chérie ? »

_Ma chérie. Je suis donc censée la connaitre. J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire je ne la remets pas. Lui aussi sourit désormais, il s'approche timidement et me prend la main, se voulant rassurant._

« Vous nous avez fait peur Lisa »

_Lisa._

_Lisa, c'est donc mon nom ? _

_Je les regarde avec des grands yeux qui trahissent ma surprise. Je ne les reconnais pas, je ne reconnais rien, je ne sais rien._

« Lisa, Lisa tout va bien? »

_Je les regarde toujours avec mon air éberlué avant de me décider à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres._

« Qui êtes vous ? »

TBC

* * *

><p>ça vous tente? ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

><p><em>J'écris pour ne plus oublier… j'ai tout oublié.<em>

_Cette jeune femme est donc ma sœur, cet homme est donc l'un de mes meilleurs amis : je ne me souviens pas. Un sentiment horrible m'envahit en repensant à l'angoisse qui a saisi Julia quand elle a compris. J'avais oublié ma propre sœur. C'est une étrange sensation que ce vide dans mon esprit, je ne sais plus qu'une chose : je m'appelle Lisa Cuddy._

_Elle parle avec les médecins de l'autre côté de la vitre alors que je jette ces quelques mots sur le papier. Tout écrire pour tout retenir. L'homme aux cheveux châtains est là aussi, il semble parler avec un autre homme mais je ne le vois que de dos. Sa silhouette m'intrigue, comme si elle m'était familière. _

_Julia revient vers moi, interrompant mes méditations. Elle entre les yeux rougis de larmes et demande timidement si elle peut s'assoir à mes côtés. Sa prudence envers moi est étrange, elle avait pourtant l'air tellement heureuse quelques instants auparavant. Doucement, elle relève la tête et commence à me raconter._

« Tu as eu un accident de voiture, on t'a renversé devant chez toi. »

_Voilà qui explique mon poignet plâtré et cet horrible mal de crâne qui refuse de partir._

« Le choc a été brutal et tu es restée plusieurs jours dans le coma, notamment à cause de l'anesthésie que tu as mal supporté. Les médecins pensent que ta tête a heurté le sol trop violemment, ça expliquerait ta perte de mémoire, ils vont faire de nouveaux examens.

- Va-t-elle revenir ?

- Ils ne savent pas Lisa »

_Une larme coule sur sa joue et mon cœur se serre, comme si une part de moi ressentait sa douleur. Elle me lance un regard désolé avant de poursuivre._

« Tu t'appelles Lisa Cuddy, tu travailles dans cet hôpital. En fait, tu le diriges. Tu as une petite fille, _Rachel. Elle a trois ans. »_

_Mes yeux ronds la pousse à s'interrompre. _

_Une petite fille. _

_Je suis maman._

_À l'écoute de son prénom un sentiment de bonheur m'envahit et me rassure, peut-être qu'au fond mon passé est encore là, quelque part. Peut-être n'ai-je pas tout oublié de façon définitive. Julia me tend une photo et je découvre le visage radieux de ma fille, ses grands yeux clairs et son sourire malicieux. L'espace d'un instant je suis simplement heureuse mais très vite les questions m'assaillent à nouveau. _

_Quand est-elle née ? Qui est son père ? À quoi ressemble sa voix ?_

_Julia semble deviner mon trouble et attrape ma main du bout des doigts. Nous avons visiblement beaucoup de choses à nous dire…._

__XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ _

_Je découvre ma vie comme si je lisais un roman. Les évènements y sont comptés avec précision mais je ne eux qu'imaginer celle que j'étais. Je suis contrainte de rester à l'hôpital où ma famille me rend visite chaque jour. Tout comme Wilson d'ailleurs. Sa façon de me parler est curieuse, comme s'il cherchait à éviter certains sujets. Les médecins lui auront sans doute conseillé de me ménager._

_Je n'ai toujours pas pu voir Rachel mais Julia a promis que ça ne tarderait plus. Il fallait simplement attendre que j'aille mieux. En attendant je dois être placée sous tutelle, le rendez vous a lieu demain. Tout cela me passe un peu au dessus, j'aimerais simplement pouvoir sortir, prendre l'air, voir à quoi ressemble le monde en dehors de cette chambre étroite._

__XXXXXXXXXXXXX_ _

_Alors que le juge venait de me placer sous la tutelle de ma mère, il est arrivé en trombe dans le bureau où nous étions. Dès qu'il est entré, j'ai été littéralement captivée. _

_Ses cheveux poivre et sel,_

_Ses yeux d'un bleu intense,_

_Son look faussement négligé,_

_Mon cœur s'est emballé sans que je puisse l'expliquer. Je le connais, j'en suis désormais certaine : il est quelqu'un. Une sorte d'aura émanait de lui et un poids libéra soudainement ma poitrine._

_Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Je m'en fichais, il était là. _

_Je le regarde désormais fondre sur ma mère avec un air menaçant. Il semble très en colère et pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Instinctivement je sais qu'il est là pour moi._

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça ! »

_Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête, il les avait criés avec rage, avec désespoir même. Devant tant de détermination, je m'oblige à suivre la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux, laissant pour un temps ma contemplation. Ils s'insultent et se font face. L'homme se dresse de toute sa hauteur et assène chaque phrase avec force._

« Si vous l'enfermez là bas elle est perdue.

- Vous n'avez pas été capable de vous occuper d'elle quand ça allait, ne venez pas me dire comment faire aujourd'hui sombre idiot.

- Elle a souffert toute sa vie de vos décisions à la con. Je ne vous laisserai pas la détruire.

- Tout ça c'est votre faute ! Une fois de plus ! Vous ne la reverrez pas House. »

_House._

_Ce nom résonne dans ma tête sur mille et une intonations._

_House._

_Ce nom m'est tellement familier qu'il me parait presque mélodieux._

_House._

_Un éclair de désespoir vient de traverser ses yeux bleus et enfin il m'accorde un bref regard. Pendant quelques secondes, nos yeux s'accrochent et je sens un flot de sentiments étranges m'envahir. Il essaie de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai trop oublié. Je me contente de l'observer avec des yeux remplis d'espoir mais déjà la sécurité du tribunal, alertée par les cris, s'empare de lui. Il proteste, se débat et hurle au juge de ne pas écouter ma mère, de ne pas me faire subir ça._

_J'ignore encore de quoi il parle tandis qu'il semble jouer sa vie. Sentant que les agents prennent le dessus, il se retourne brièvement vers moi et m'offre un autre de ses regards, toujours aussi intense. Dans un souffle à peine audible, il prononce ces simples mots qui me font encore frissonner._

_« _Je ne te laisserai pas_ »_

_La discussion reprend son cours mais je suis ailleurs : cet homme m'obsède. J'aurais dû écouter davantage, je viens d'être placée en clinique spécialisée pour retrouver la mémoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf, je n'ai rien vu venir. Cette conclusion me terrifie tout à coup, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie. A peine avais je commencé à réaliser qu'un autre drame se jouait sous mes yeux. Ma mère venait de demander une mesure d'éloignement contre Grégory House._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Un grand merci à camcam59 pour son temps et ses conseils :)

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Les jours passent et se ressemblent dans la clinique. Le quotidien est seulement ponctué de quelques visites et balades dans le grand parc qui encercle les bâtiments. La liberté me manque et pourtant je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà goutée. Je suis bien installée, bien traitée, bien nourrie mais je m'ennuie.<em>

_Pas un seul souvenir ne peut venir raccourcir ces interminables journées monotones. Ma propre fille ne peut pas venir quand bon lui semble. Comment réapprendre à vivre dans ces conditions ?_

_Tel un prisonnier qui grave les murs de sa cellule, je compte les jours et dépose quelques mots sur le papier. Je redécouvre peu à peu ma sœur et ensemble nous essayons de créer une complicité toute nouvelle. Malgré tout j'hésite encore à me confier, à lui parler à cœur ouvert. J'hésite à évoquer la seule chose à avoir bousculé ma courte vie : House._

_Gregory House_

_Ce nom résonne dans ma tête en vain, faisant écho à des souvenirs trop lointains ou trop bien enfouis dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Je ne l'ai pas revu et pourtant le souvenir de cette rencontre me hante. Une part de moi espère qu'il soit la solution, qu'il tienne sa promesse et ne me laisse pas. Julia ne m'en a jamais reparlé et je ne veux pas aborder le sujet. _

_House est mon secret._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Comme chaque jour après déjeuner je sors prendre l'air dans le parc. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que je suis là, au milieu de ce quotidien gris malgré le temps ensoleillé. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de ses bâtiments qui m'étouffent et vais m'assoir derrière un arbre, entre ombre et lumière._

_A peine ai-je fermé les yeux qu'une voix me fait sursauter._

« J'ai failli t'attendre »

_Je me relève brusquement et observe mon interlocuteur avec des grands yeux._

_Il est là._

_Tenant à la main chapeau et lunettes de soleil, il semble avoir délaissé sa canne. Il se tient droit devant moi et m'observe avec inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, je fixe mon regard dans le sien et lui répond avec aplomb._

_« _Il t'a fallu deux mois…_ »_

_House semble surpris et me gratifie d'un mince sourire : mon assurance s'envole sur l'instant. Il me rejoint et se laisse tomber dans l'herbe fraiche avant de reprendre._

_« _Avant on te surveillait, je ne pouvais pas t'atteindre_ »_

_Les sentiments qui m'envahissent sont tellement multiples qu'ils me bouleversent. _

_J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer._

_J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de fuir._

_J'ai envie de le cacher autant que de me cacher._

_Une fois de plus, il interrompt mes pensées._

_« _Je sais que ta mémoire n'est absolument pas revenue.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne…

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi »

_Je m'installe à ses côtés et le regarde longuement, je veux graver son image dans ma mémoire pourtant défaillante._

_Ses yeux bleus,_

_Sa barbe revêche,_

_Ses grands bras,_

_Sa veste cintrée,_

_Il est beau, il est simplement beau baigné dans ce rayon de soleil. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai confiance en lui. Pour la première fois, je me sens libre et j'ai envie d'être honnête._

_« _Je ressens des choses pour toi.

- Quel genre ?

- J'ai confiance, j'étais contente que tu débarques dans ce bureau. J'ignore pourquoi.

- Personne ne t'a dit qui j'étais ?

- Non, j'avais peur d'en parler. Je n'ai pas le droit de te voir… mais j'en ai envie.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de…

- Dis-moi, je t'en prie._ »_

_Je le regarde hésiter : il se mord la lèvre et détourne le regard. Sans savoir pourquoi je pose ma main sur son épaule, comme une demande silencieuse._

_« _On s'est aimé.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Demandais-je avec toute l'innocence du monde.

-Tu m'as quitté Lisa. »

_Ces simples mots suffisent pour que mon cœur se serre. Je me sens mal, horriblement mal. Pire que ça, je suis malheureuse._

_« _Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu ne t'en souviens même pas.

- Je ressens les choses, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Je me souvenais de toi, de Rachel et de toi. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir provoqué quelque chose en moi. »

_Son regard me transperce, la douleur que je peux y lire est immense et pourtant il me sourit. Il me sourit sincèrement._

_« _Je t'aimerai toujours. »

_House a prononcé ces mots comme une confidence, comme une pensée inavouable et pourtant... Je me sens bien. Je me sens bien et mes yeux s'embrument._

_« _Tu es le seul à ne pas parler de celle que j'étais.

- Tu es toujours là : ces sentiments que tu éprouves, ce besoin d'espace, cette moue sur ton visage. C'est toi. C'est terriblement toi. Ta mémoire reviendra, elle n'est jamais vraiment partie.

- J'y arriverais avec toi.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Dit-il dans un rictus.

- Ma tête ne sait plus rien, mon cœur n'a pas oublié. J'ai confiance.

- Lisa je… »

_Soudain il se tait, se fige devant moi. Suivant ses signes, je tourne la tête et découvre au loin un membre du personnel. J'ai oublié l'heure, on me cherche. Paniquée je me retourne vers House et lui saisit les mains._

_« _Je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser, sois patiente et surtout ne change rien. Je reviendrai.

- House !

- Je reviendrai. Fais semblant de dormir maintenant.»

_Face à son air décidé je finis par lâcher ses mains et m'allonger sur le sol. Je le regarde s'éloigner discrètement, caché par son chapeau et ses lunettes noires. L'aide soignant approche : je m'empresse de fermer les yeux, mimant ainsi un léger sommeil. Il est temps de lui faire confiance._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :s<strong><br>**_


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite ! j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

PS: cette fic se situe après 7*19

* * *

><p><em>Les journées passent et se ressemblent à nouveau. Je retourne tous les jours au fond du parc, j'attends patiemment, j'espère… en vain. Il ne revient pas. <em>

_Il m'a laissé._

_Pourtant je continue de l'attendre, je continue de me taire et je pense à lui. _

_Constamment._

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une part de moi, une tranche de vie. Je me retrouve dans ses yeux, sa voix revient sans cesse à mes oreilles comme une musique que j'aurai trop écouté. _

_« On s'est aimé » _

_Ça ne fait aucun doute. Mon cœur se souvient de lui, mon corps tout entier s'en souvient. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'empêche de le voir alors que je me sens si vivante quand il est là. Je repense à cet élan de panique quand il est parti, cette peur qui m'a saisie. Je dois le revoir, il est ma seule chance._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Une semaine. _

_Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il est venu, une semaine que je l'attends. Je m'installe sans trop y croire au pied de l'arbre, un livre et un carnet pour seule compagnie. Ecrire pour passer le temps…_

« La patience n'a jamais été ton fort »

_Il est là, il sourit. Je me contente de le regarder, assise sur le sol sans pouvoir me remuer. Doucement il me rejoint, s'installe à mes côtés comme si tout était naturel._

« J'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je reviendrai. »

_Sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre comment, je me jette dans ses bras et noue mes mains autour de ses larges épaules. Il est vraiment là. Son parfum m'enivre et une douce sensation m'envahit : je me sens en sécurité, je me sens libre. _

_House reste figé mais me laisse faire. Sans un mot il attend que je me rassure puis me lance un étrange regard. Son incompréhension m'amuse, il croit peut-être que je peux lui expliquer tout ce que je fais ? Je m'éloigne de lui à contre cœur et me décide finalement à lui parler._

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas te voir ?

- Ta mère et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour.

- Elle a dit que c'était de ta faute. »

_House semble blessé, il baisse la tête comme un enfant pris en faute. Je l'ai blessé._

« Au tribunal, elle a dit que c'était de ta faute. Pourquoi ?

- Elle croit que tu as choisi de perdre la mémoire à cause de moi.

- C'est idiot.

- Pas tant que ça. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais toi aussi tu as souffert, sans doute autant que moi. On ne souffre pas quand on a oublié.

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de nous Lisa, tu as oublié. Même si je te rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

- C'est plus que ça. J'ai envie de te voir. Tout le temps.

- C'est juste parce qu'on t'en empêche.

- Pourquoi tu ne dois pas m'approcher ? Si j'ai oublié à cause de toi tu es forcément la solution. Pourquoi on ne me laisserait pas te voir ? »

_Mes questions l'amusent. Ma détresse le touche. Il me sourit vaguement avant de reprendre son air triste. Il me répond sans me regarder, subitement fasciné par le reste du parc._

« Ta mère a peur que j'en profite pour te récupérer.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de toi.

- Et ça l'inquiète probablement davantage. »

_J'ignore quoi faire, quoi dire. Il ne me regarde pas mais sa seule présence m'apaise. Mon cœur s'emballe une fois de plus : veut-il vraiment me récupérer ?_

« Ça ne me gênerait pas… »

_J'avais prononcé ces mots dans un murmure, sans pouvoir les retenir. Je parle sans réfléchir, j'agis sans réfléchir comme si rien ne devait lui être caché. Pourtant c'est vrai, ça ne me gênerait pas qu'il en profite. J'ai envie de le voir, de lui poser des milliers de questions mais les minutes défilent et je sais déjà qu'il va partir. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il me parle encore. _

« Je n'essaierai pas.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais toujours.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. »

_Mon incompréhension grandit : il m'aime mais ne veut pas de moi ? Je le vois se redresser et comprends qu'il est l'heure. Il va partir, me laisser une fois de plus avec mes interrogations et mon isolement. Je reste figée et mes yeux s'embrument. Cette fois aussi, j'ai peur._

« Il faut que tu y ailles.

- Quand reviendras-tu ?

- Bientôt. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

_J'ai envie de retourner contre lui mais déjà il se redresse et s'éloigne au fond du parc l'espace d'un instant j'hésite à le suivre, à quitter cet endroit sinistre. Soudain il s'arrête et me regarde comme s'il m'avait entendu. D'un simple geste de la tête il me fait signe de rejoindre la clinique. Le cœur lourd, je n'ai plus qu'à l'écouter : c'est la seule façon de le revoir._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>verdict?_**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci Merci pour toutes vos reviews enthousiastes :)

Je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par jour au moins jusqu'à lundi!

Place à la suite ;)

* * *

><p><em>Trois mois<em>

_Une routine s'installe. Je l'attends patiemment pendant des jours et des jours, il arrive, fait battre mon cœur et disparait. A chaque fois la même chose. Il me regarde comme personne d'autre ne le fait, comme si j'étais un trésor. Je me sens bien à ses côtés. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui scrute le couloir à la recherche de son prince charmant. Du moins j'imagine que les ados font ça, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment…_

_La pluie a gâché mes dernières semaines, me privant de ces retrouvailles tant attendues. Plus que quelques heures maintenant._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Caché au fond du parc il me guette, surveille le grand arbre qui nous dissimule aux yeux des autres. Cette fois c'est moi qui le surprends, débarquant dans son dos alors qu'il m'attendait patiemment. Je pose une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et niche ma tête dans son cou, humant son parfum avec une joie infinie. House se retourne lentement et me lance un de ses regards désapprobateurs dont il a le secret. Peu importe, il m'a trop manqué et devra se contenter d'un sourire comme excuse. _

_Il me fait signe de m'assoir et je me laisse tomber contre lui. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, qu'il croit en profiter mais il a tord : c'est moi qui en profite. Après avoir longtemps regardé mon sourire béat, il se décide enfin à me parler._

« Tu sais ce qu'il y avait d'important lundi ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ? Personne ne t'a dit ? répond-il surpris.

- House, de quoi tu parles ?

- C'était ton anniversaire Lisa. »

_Mon anniversaire, je l'avais oublié celui là._

_Il avait plu lundi, encore une de ces journée grise qui me désespérait : une journée sans House. Rachel, Julia et ma mère étaient venues ensemble pour l'occasion et il faut bien admettre qu'on avait ri Rachel est un vrai clown. Les murs froids de la clinique avaient pourtant eu raison de la journée : ma fille rentrait malade, me privant de sa présence pour la semaine._

_Je le vois farfouiller dans son blouson et aussitôt j'arrête de repenser à tout ça. Il me jette un coup d'œil, guettant ma réaction puis me demande de tendre les mains. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, une forme noire se dessine._

« C'est un mini téléphone, le devant est comme un miroir il passera peut-être plus inaperçu comme ça »

_Un téléphone ? Je pourrais donc le joindre quand je veux ? Ça me parait trop beau pour être vrai._

« Il y n'y a qu'un numéro enregistré dedans, même si quelqu'un le trouve personne ne saura que c'est à moi que tu parles.

- Tu as deux téléphones ?

- Malin non ? »

_Malin oui, pratique surtout. Je pourrais enfin avoir des nouvelles, savoir quand il vient, me confier à toute heure. Une larme de joie coule sur ma joue : sans le réaliser il vient de me rendre ma liberté. Par réflexe, j'enfouis ma tête contre lui et me colle à son torse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes mains agrippent sa chemise et les larmes continuent de couler sans que je puisse les arrêter._

« Cuddy ? »

_Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il représente pour moi mais je ne le comprends pas mieux que lui._

_Je le sais_

_C'est aussi simple que ça. Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui plus que de toute chose, que j'ai besoin d'être libre, de vivre loin de cette clinique austère. _

_House ne dit plus un mot, ne fait plus un geste. Je ne demande pourtant pas grand-chose. Dans un murmure, je me résous alors à formuler mon souhait._

« Pour mon anniversaire… »

_Il comprend et noue prudemment ses bras autour de moi, cherchant une échappatoire._

« Tu arriveras à cacher le téléphone et le chargeur ? »

_Je hoche simplement la tête contre lui, refusant de quitter cette douce chaleur._

_« Lisa…._

_- S'il te plait. Juste cette fois._

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Soupira t-il._

_- Oui »_

_Mon verdict est sans appel : je ne veux que lui, que ses bras autour de moi. Résigné, il appuie sa joue sur le haut de mon crâne et resserre un peu sa prise autour de moi. Un sourire traverse immédiatement mon visage et je ferme les yeux, espérant secrètement que cette étreinte ne cesse jamais._

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>J'attends vos impressions :)<em><br>_


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois de plus un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui font chaud au coeur !

Sans tarder je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Comme tous les matins depuis un mois, j'ai à peine ouvert les yeux que je me jette déjà sur mon téléphone. La journée sera bonne : il m'a écrit.<em>

_« Entrée nord, ça te changera un peu »_

_Un sourire traverse aussitôt mon visage, les longues journées de ce début d'été lui permettent de venir plus souvent. Les gens trainent dans le parc et le personnel est moins vigilent que d'ordinaire, c'est le moment idéal._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Je le trouve appuyé à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne, une paire d'écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il me jette un coup d'œil discret puis me gratifie d'un sourire. Comme souvent, je me sens renaître. Je m'approche avec joie et lui raconte une fois de plus ma semaine : rendez vous avec les médecins, psychologues, réunions de groupe… Pour une raison que j'ignore, il écoute toujours avec beaucoup d'attention le récit de ces évènements devenus ordinaires._

_Je le vois peu à peu glisser dans l'herbe et s'y allonger totalement, me laissant sa veste pour que je m'installe à ses côtés._

« Je t'ai amené quelques petites choses, ouvre le sac »

_Je n'essaie même pas de résister à la curiosité qui me démange et me rue sur son sac en souriant. C'est devenu un rituel depuis quelques semaines, chaque fois il m'amène une nouvelle surprise, une nouvelle part de moi. Je tombe tout de suite sur un morceau de papier glacé que je ressors avec précaution. Du coin de l'œil, je sais qu'il scrute mes réactions et espère déclencher quelque chose en moi._

_Je me découvre à ses côtés, radieuse sur une plage, sa veste grise entourant mes épaules. Pendant un instant, je contemple ce morceau de passé disparu avec émotion et redessine les traits de son visage du bout des doigts. House me regarde inquiet, il n'est pas habitué à mes silences. Pour le rassurer je lui offre un sourire et plonge à nouveau dans le sac, sans un mot._

_Un énorme paquet de bonbons croise mon chemin. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il s'en saisit, l'ouvre brusquement et attrape quelques friandises avec appétit. Je lui souris avant de l'imiter. Ce gout de pêche, ce côté piquant, ce sucre qui fond sur la langue…. J'adore et sourit bêtement de cette découverte._

« Ce sont mes préférés n'est ce pas ?

- À toi de me le dire

- Dans ce cas je vais peut-être vérifier. »

_De nouveau il m'offre l'un de ses rares sourires, j'en déduis que j'ai réagi comme il l'espérait. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, je m'allonge à ses côtés. Une fois de plus il me surveille, évite tout contact trop intime._

« La dernière surprise est sur mes oreilles, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas entendu de vraie musique ? »

_J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il m'observe avec une expression toute nouvelle sur son visage, il semble simplement heureux._

« Dis-moi d'abord : piano, blues, jazz, pop… ?

-Blues. »

_La réponse était sortie instinctivement. J'aime le blues. _

« On en écoutait ensemble. »

_House évite mon regard, sentant qu'il en a trop dit pour s'en tenir à cette distance qu'il voudrait imposer. Sans rien ajouter, il me tend un écouteur et ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant alors à la musique. Je le regarde avec attention, profitant des traits paisibles qui apparaissent sur son visage trop souvent marqué par l'inquiétude. Sans faire de bruit je me rapproche, pose une main sur son torse et ma tête sur son épaule. Il se décale aussitôt, me privant de sa peau chaude et dorée par le soleil._

_Je savais qu'il le ferrait, j'en étais certaine et pourtant… j'ai mal. Il est devenu mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de me battre pour retrouver la mémoire et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ces réactions._

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'essaierai pas.

- C'est moi qui essaie House.

- Tu ne devrais pas

- Pourquoi ? »

_Ses yeux clairs me détaillent un long moment, comme si ma question n'avait pas besoin de réponse, comme si tout était simplement évident. D'ailleurs il ne répond pas et se contente d'observer les nuages._

« Je ne retrouverais peut-être jamais la mémoire House, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas…

- Il te manque des données, tu ne peux pas décider sans.

- Mes souvenirs ont disparu mais ça ne rend pas ce que je ressens moins réel, les souvenirs que l'on crée maintenant sont aussi valables que ceux que j'ai perdu. Même si mon amnésie s'estompe, tous ses moments ne disparaitront pas pour autant, je n'oublierai pas ce que je ressens. »

_House m'observe encore, analysant rapidement mes phrases. Il semble contrarié mais n'est pas surpris, comme s'il avait toujours pressenti cette scène._

« C'est exactement pour ça que ta mère ne voulait pas qu'on se voit.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense, tu me fais du bien. Je ne te demande pas qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêté… de toute façon je ne m'en souviens pas. Seulement je… je voudrais juste pouvoir faire ce que bon me semble sans que tu aies peur d'en profiter. »

_Il se relève et en un éclair la panique me gagne. Je me redresse d'un bond et m'accroche à son bras._

« Ne pars pas.

- Du calme, je m'assieds. Ecoute je… je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce jeu là.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ces moments autant que moi, j'en suis convaincue. Tu risques la prison chaque fois que tu viens me voir, tu rentres par effraction chez moi pour me ramener mes souvenirs !

- Pour l'instant tu ne réclames que mes bras, tu vas vite vouloir plus. Je ne peux pas plus.

- Tu me diras non à ce moment là.

- Je te dis déjà non, tu trouves que c'est efficace ? »

_Je le sens s'énerver et aussitôt je regrette mes paroles. Je sais qu'il est l'heure, qu'il va partir et nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés. Du moins, c'est la première altercation que j'aurais en mémoire. En l'entendant je baisse la tête, honteuse. C'est de ma faute._

« Il faut que j'y aille.

- House !

- Ça va Cuddy. C'est bon.

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. »

_Ma détresse l'angoisse une fois de plus et il me regarde sans savoir quoi faire. Doucement je le vois s'approcher et me relever la tête du bout des doigts._

« C'est pas ta faute. »

_Un murmure comme un aveu. Un murmure pour seule consolation. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux larmoyants et le vois flancher un instant. Il hésite et reprend la parole, comme pour s'excuser à son tour._

« Je fais ça pour toi.

- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir. Je sais ce que je fais, je sais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas comme tu crois.

- Promets-moi que quand je dirais non, ça sera non.

- D'accord. Soupirais-je.

- Lisa…

- Je promets.»

_Le ton que j'emploie ne convainc pas moi-même, tout ça est ridicule. Cependant, alors que je peste intérieurement contre cette promesse idiote, je vois son bras se tendre vers moi. De peur de l'arrêter, je ne bouge pas et le regarde hésiter puis attraper ma main avec douceur pour la presser quelques secondes. Nos yeux se cherchent et aussitôt l'espoir revient : il cède peu à peu._

« Je reviendrai vite.»

_House s'éloigne lentement et disparait de mon champ de vision, laissant à mes pieds la photo et les bonbons. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit alors : pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur, je sais qu'il reviendra. Mieux encore je crois que, la prochaine fois, il ne me repoussera pas._

_**TBC**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et pourtant les ennuis arrivent ;)<em><br>_


	7. Chapter 7

Comme toujours je suis touchée par vos reviews...

je profite de l'occasion pour vous mettre à contribution et pour faire de Lisa Edelstein l'actirce du mois pour son anniversaire ! Je crois qu'elle le mérite amplement:

Sur tweeter. faxo . com

== Actress_of_the_Month/2011/05 .com/Actress_of_the_Month/2011/05

Comme promis et sans plus attendre voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Bientôt cinq mois que je suis là. Cinq mois et aucun progrès, aucun véritable souvenir de ma vie d'avant. <em>

_Je l'attends recroquevillée sur moi-même à l'ombre d'un arbre : je me sens mal, je me sens perdue et plus que tout j'ai peur. J'ai fini mon repas en vitesse et l'attends désespérée dans ce parc que je connais désormais par cœur. Je suis tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'entends pas approcher._

« Ola t'as une sale tête, je suis pas en retard pourtant. »

_Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine._

« House ! »

_Dès que je l'aperçois je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras. Je l'ai à peine effleuré que déjà les larmes coulent sur mes joues pâles. L'inquiétude prend le dessus sur tout le reste._

« Et en plus tu prends le risque de te jeter sur moi après notre discussion de l'autre jour, qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

_Je me souviens de ses refus, de sa phobie des contacts mais je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de lui pour me rassurer. Voyant que les larmes inondent mon visage, il se résigne et m'enlace tendrement, soufflant quelques mots à mon oreille._

« Chut, calme toi. Calme-toi Lisa. »

_Je ne peux pas me calmer, l'avenir m'effraie trop. Je cède à la panique dans ses bras et pleure de plus belle, serrant dans ma main la photo pliée qu'il m'a laissée quelques jours plutôt. Seules de brèves excuses parviennent à franchir mes lèvres._

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée…

- C'est pas grave. Sèche ces larmes et explique moi »

_Du bout des doigts je sens qu'il caresse mes épaules et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il est mon refuge. Encouragée par ses gestes délicats, je consens enfin à le laisser respirer un peu tout en restant accrochée à son t-shirt de peur qu'il s'éloigne. Il est inquiet et son angoisse s'accroit encore quand il croise mon regard larmoyant._

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Ils veulent me changer de clinique

- Comment ça ? »

_Les mots sont enfin sortis pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux. Depuis que je suis au courant je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer, je veux rester fière mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je vais perdre le peu que j'ai. Doucement il m'entraine vers le sol et, prudent, me garde contre lui. Ma tête trouve refuge au creux de son cou et il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, effleure mon bras avec tendresse._

« Raconte-moi »

_Ses mots sont comme un murmure, sa voix est douce et rassurante alors enfin je lui raconte._

_Je lui raconte comment j'ai pris l'habitude d'écouter aux portes, comment j'ai entendu ma mère se disputer avec mon médecin._

_Je lui raconte qu'elle veut me changer de clinique, qu'elle veut me rapprocher de chez elle._

_Je lui raconte qu'elle regrette d'avoir écouter les médecins de l'hôpital, qu'elle croit que ses décisions seront meilleures pour moi._

_Je lui parle à cœur ouvert de ma peur, de mes doutes. Je sais d'avance que je verrais moins Julia, moins Rachel… que je le verrais moins._

_House écoute simplement et me cale entre ses grands bras. J'ai l'air d'une enfant. _

« Tu es sûre de tout ça ?

- Oui. Les visites étaient finies, j'étais là plus ou moins par hasard. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. Tu connais l'endroit où elle veut m'envoyer ?

- Ça peut être plusieurs cliniques, comment veux tu que je devine ?

- Tu mens, tu as tout de suite pensé à un endroit ! »

_J'avais été brusque, plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Malgré tout, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur et affiche une vague sourire._

« C'est vrai.

- Comment c'est ?

- C'est un établissement réputé.

- Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche. Tu pourras venir ? »

- Ça sera moins facile mais je me débrouillerai bien. Au pire je soudoierai quelqu'un ! »

_Il essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, de me rassurer mais je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça : j'y ai trop réfléchi. Alors je craque, je craque encore._

« J'en ai marre de tout ça. Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux faire ce dont j'ai envie, voir les endroits où j'ai vécu, prendre mes propres décisions.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'inquiètes. Ça ira t'en fais pas.

- Ça n'ira pas du tout ! »

_House se fige et me dévisage, attendant la suite avec inquiétude. _

« Ma mère va forcément leur parler de toi : on va me surveiller pendant des semaines et tu ne me laisseras même pas le téléphone. Au mieux quand tu pourras tenter de revenir on sera au milieu de l'automne. Il fera moche, je ne pourrais plus te voir et même si par miracle il fait beau tu prendras encore plus de risques en allant là bas. Julia et Rachel auront encore plus de route à faire. Je ne peux même pas voir ma fille quand je veux !

- Ta mère n'écoutera pas.

- Je sais… »

_D'un geste, il essuie mes larmes et replace une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Pour la première fois il se permet un geste affectueux et ne semble pas le regretter. Je sais qu'il a aperçu le morceau de papier glacé dans ma main : un mince sourire a brièvement éclairé son visage. Durant un long moment nos regards s'accrochent et je me sens mieux. Serrée dans ses bras comme une enfant, apaisée par ses yeux doux, protégée par son étreinte._

« Je vais trouver quelque chose tu verras, manipuler les gens c'est ma spécialité !

- J'en vois une de solutions House.

- Si elle n'implique pas de manipulation ça n'a aucun intérêt ! »

_Sa bêtise finit par m'arracher un sourire. Il s'efface cependant bien vite quand je pense à ce que je m'apprête à dire. Cela fait des semaines que cette idée hante mes nuits, des semaines que j'imagine cette scène et finalement c'est au moment où je m'y attendais le moins que l'occasion se présente. Après une longue inspiration, je me décide enfin à prononcer ces mots dans un souffle._

« Je veux partir avec toi »

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Partira? partira pas? ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>House s'est figé. <em>

_Il me regarde simplement médusé par l'audace de ma demande. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter durant ses interminables secondes où il me dévisage sans un mot et j'attends avec angoisse sa réaction._

« C'est n'importe quoi.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi House. Ça fait des semaines que j'y pense.

- Tu te rappelles que je n'ai même pas le droit d'être ici ? Et comment tu comptes expliquer à ta mère que tu veux être avec moi ? Ça te parait pas idiot comme démarche ?

- Je ne comptais pas lui en parler.

- De mieux en mieux, madame veut s'enfuir. Redescends sur terre j'ai rien d'un chevalier.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas.

- Non mais tu réalises un peu ce que tu dis ? Si je fais ça on va m'accuser de t'avoir enlevée.

- Seulement si tu disparais avec moi. Tu peux m'aider à me cacher ailleurs et personne ne te dira rien.

- Bah voyons. »

_Ses bras se détachent de moi et je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Je cale à nouveau ma tête sur son épaule, espérant ainsi l'inciter à me reprendre contre lui. Il est troublé : partagé entre l'envie de se moquer ouvertement et d'envisager sérieusement cette solution. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent et il fixe un point dans le vide, réfléchissant à toute allure._

« Je veux juste retrouver une vraie vie… pas te mettre en danger »

_Mes paroles ne semblent même pas l'atteindre, il est bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour y prêter attention. Je tente alors de me blottir un peu plus contre lui, espérant n'importe quelle réaction autre que ce silence qui m'angoisse. De longues minutes s'écoulent et je ne me risque pas à faire le moindre geste. Comme toujours : j'attends._

« Si tu pars je suis obligé de partir avec toi.

- Je sais… je suis désolée. Je…

- Laisse-moi finir »

_Surprise par le ton qu'il emploie, je n'ose même plus respirer de peur de l'interrompre à nouveau. Il soupire longuement avant de reprendre la parole._

« Je sais très bien ce que tu espères Lisa. Je ne peux pas te le donner.

- Je veux juste être avec toi.

- Non, tu veux plus que ma présence. Tu veux une nouvelle histoire. »

_Je n'essaie même pas de protester, je sais pertinemment qu'il a raison. Je le veux lui, ses bras, ses lèvres, je veux savoir ce que c'est d'être avec un homme. Je l'aime. Je l'aime et ça le terrifie._

« Si par hasard je ne trouve rien d'autre et qu'on en vient à faire cette énorme ânerie, je veux que tu te mettes une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête qu'il n'y aura rien de plus. On est bien d'accord ?

- Tu ne me demandes pas vraiment si je suis d'accord.

- C'est exact, tu n'as pas le choix. »

_Il me regarde dans les yeux avec un air décidé que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je soutiens quelques secondes son regard avant de baisser la tête, vaincue. Satisfait de son effet, il poursuit d'une voix plus douce._

« Bien. Ce genre de décision est définitive tu t'en rends compte ?

- On va partir ?

- Non, pas avant d'avoir essayé tout le reste.

- Je dois quitter la clinique la semaine prochaine !

- Alors j'ai une semaine pour trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent. En attendant tu ne changes rien, tu fais celle qui n'est pas au courant.

- Mais…

- Ya pas de mais Lisa. »

_Une fois de plus je n'ai plus qu'à écouter sagement. Je déteste quand il a raison mais je crois bien que ça arrivera souvent. J'ai tellement de mal à cacher la déception qui m'envahit que je baisse une nouvelle fois la tête, craignant qu'il puisse lire sur mon visage._

_Tout à coup, je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi et il m'attire délicatement contre lui._

« T'en fais pas »

_Sa voix se veut rassurante et durant quelques précieuses secondes il me berce doucement, caressant mon cou de son souffle chaud. Le moment de la séparation approche et cette fois est encore plus difficile que toutes les autres. Dès qu'il sera parti, nos vies risquent de radicalement changer._

_**TBC**  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

Après le 7*20 je m'en veux un peu de faire passer Arlène pour la méchante alors qu'elle essaie de sauver le Huddy... mais tant pis je continue!

Voici donc la suite :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »<p>

_House me fait sursauter une fois de plus, surgissant de nulle part. Il est tellement beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et moulé dans se chemise parme que je reste un instant à le contempler avant de répondre._

« Je dois partir vendredi matin.

- Et merde.»

_Les mots ont franchi ses lèvres en un éclair, résumant à eux seuls sa pensée. Contrarié, il se laisse tomber contre un arbre et rumine quelques jurons dans son coin. Je m'installe à ses côtés et prend sa main avant de parler. Depuis sa dernière visite je n'ai cessé de retourner la situation dans tous les sens, d'imaginer toutes les solutions les plus absurdes et surtout, de penser à lui. J'ignore encore comment je pourrais me passer de sa présence mais, pour lui, je dois m'y résoudre._

« Je vais y aller Greg. »

_L'emploi de son prénom l'interpelle et il ne pense même pas à retirer sa main, se contentant de me regarder sans comprendre ce brusque changement._

« Je sais ce que tu risques si tu m'aides et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, surtout à cause de moi. »

_Un vague sourire traverse son visage et il pose sur moi des yeux d'une extrême douceur. Une main vient se loger sur ma nuque alors que l'autre resserre sa prise autour de mes doigts : je ne peux retenir un frisson. Doucement, House caresse mes cheveux et m'observe avant de murmurer quelques mots._

« Si je ne suis pas fichu de prendre des risques pour toi, je ne te mérite définitivement pas. »

_Je reste bouche bée devant une telle déclaration. Les émotions se mélangent et me bouleversent : j'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de pleurer… En un clin d'œil toutes mes belles résolutions s'effondrent._

_Il ne me laisse pourtant pas le temps de réagir, soucieux de garder cette fichue distance à laquelle il est tellement attaché. Déjà sa main quitte mes cheveux et il reprend son air grave._

« J'ai parlé à ta sœur hier. J'ai fait celui qui ne savait rien et elle a pris le temps de me raconter comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais… Elle a parlé de la nouvelle clinique.

- Tu t'entends avec ma sœur ?

- Julia est quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'a jamais rien eu contre moi, elle voulait que je puisse te voir. D'ailleurs elle était contre l'idée de la clinique, elle voulait que tu vives chez elle. »

_Encore sous le choc de ses douces paroles, je mets un certain temps à réaliser ce que je viens d'apprendre. Julia ne m'avait jamais parlé de tout ça._

« Elle n'a jamais parlé de toi »

_Ma voix trahit l'immense déception qui m'envahit. Jamais Julia n'a fait part de son opposition à tout ça, se contentant d'approuver chaque décision de ma mère. Comme toujours, House semble lire dans mes pensées._

« Elle ne voulait pas contredire ta mère de peur que ça te perturbe encore plus. Ça n'empêche que ce changement la contrarie.

- Tu lui as parlé de mon idée?

- Non mais ta sœur est loin d'être bête Lisa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour toi.

- Ça n'est d'aucune utilité dans ce cas. »

_Alors que je me résous peu à peu à mon triste sort, son visage semble au contraire s'éclairer. Ses yeux pétillent tout à coup comme ceux d'un enfant. Je l'interroge du regard, espérant comprendre ce qui le rend si joyeux._

« Julia a bien insisté sur le fait qu'Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Tu crois qu'elle t'encourageait ?

- Ça m'étonnerait pas. »

_Son sourire s'agrandit et je comprends enfin son enthousiasme. L'espoir renait et je me surprends à rêver d'une vie nouvelle, loin de ces rendez vous médicaux et de ces murs gris. House m'observe un moment, ravi de son petit effet._

« Et puis, ta sœur sera utile pour récupérer Rachel »

_Rachel. Sa simple évocation me réchauffe le cœur. Mes yeux s'embrument et je réalise la chance que j'ai. House lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et devine mes pensées d'un simple regard. Plus que jamais je suis heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je me confie alors dans un murmure._

« Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

-C'est ta fille. Il n'y aucun besoin d'en parler c'est une évidence. »

_Il serre ma main pendant qu'une larme dévale ma joue et vient mourir sur le bord de mes lèvres. Je plonge mon visage contre son épaule et profite un moment de son parfum enivrant alors qu'il m'explique la suite des évènements._

« Je reviendrais pas te voir avant plusieurs jours, j'ai tout un tas de choses à régler. Tes affaires devront être prête jeudi soir, je veux qu'on puisse tout mettre dans un sac en trente secondes. »

_Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres dès que j'entends ces mots : je vais partir avec lui, quitter cet endroit sinistre pour vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et mon adorable fille. Il poursuit son récit d'un ton grave._

« Une fois qu'on sera parti il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière Lisa. On devra vivre loin d'ici et tu ne reverras pas Julia avant longtemps.

- Tu as bien trouvé le moyen de rester en permanence en contact avec moi, on pourra trouver quelque chose pour Julia. J'ai confiance.

- Bien. Tu es sûre de toi ? »

_Je me redresse et m'agenouille à ses côtés, plongeant mes yeux embrumés dans les siens. L'émotion qui me traverse est incomparable, inimaginable probablement. Je tends prudemment ma main vers son visage et caresse un long moment sa joue rugueuse du bout des doigts. Inconsciemment je m'approche encore de son visage, fixant ses lèvres avec insistance. _

_Évidement je suis sûre de moi. C'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. _

_Je me contente de hocher la tête, trop émue pour prononcer le moindre mot. Mes doigts caressent de nouveau sa joue, dessinent le contour de son visage, dévalent le long de son cou pour finir leur course sur le haut de son torse, cachés entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte. Nos visages se rapprochent et plus rien ne compte, le temps s'arrête._

« Lisa…

- Je sais.»

_Encore une fois il me rappelle à l'ordre mais rien de cet instant magique ne semble être perdu. Nos voix ne sont plus que des murmures qui se confondent avec l'air frais qui glisse entre les branches._

« Je dois y aller. Tu as ramené les photos et tout le reste ?

- Oui tout est là, tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser le téléphone ?

- Non, c'est pas le moment de prendre des risques. »

_Je lui tends mes affaires un peu déçue que ce moment s'achève déjà. Il se relève et s'éloigne aussitôt sans un regard. Sans un geste. Les mots brulent mes lèvres mais je dois me taire encore quelques jours. Il n'y a plus qu'à être patiente : bientôt il viendra me chercher et nous pourrons enfin vivre normalement._

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tous ces messages vraiment détaillés et encourageants!<p>

J'espère que la suite ne vous déçoit pas._  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Je dois admettre que vos commentaires tous plus gentils les uns que les autres me sidèrent :o

écrire la fin de la saison 7, je ne pense pas avoir le talent mais ça me touche Sagmig merci ;)

Un immense merci à vous tous, vraiment !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>La nuit tombe sur la clinique et chacun rejoint sa chambre dans le calme. Je vérifie pour la centième fois que toutes mes affaires sont bien rangées dans le placard, pliées avec soin et prête à être emmenées. J'enfile un short et un débardeur puis jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, espérant vainement l'apercevoir. Le soleil est couché désormais, le parc est tellement sombre que je vois à peine les premiers arbres.<em>

_Je finis par m'étendre sur mon lit et ferme les yeux pour donner le change. Mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais et le temps semble s'être décidé à s'arrêter. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis réellement allongée là à l'attendre mais cela parait durer une éternité. Je commence à perdre espoir._

_Soudain je distingue vaguement le bruit d'une poignée de porte. Immobile, je guette le moindre son, priant tous les dieux pour que ce soit enfin lui._

« Me dis pas que tu dors vraiment ? »

_Je me relève avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et, folle de joie, je me précipite vers lui._

« Ola du calme, on est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

- Comment tu as pu entrer ?

- Crois moi tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Prends tes affaires on dégage de là. »

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'exécute sans la moindre envie de protester. En moins d'une minute toutes mes affaires sont rangées dans deux sacs à dos et nous quittons la chambre à pas de loup. Avant de changer de couloir, il m'arrête et me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille._

« Histoire d'être sûr, combien de personnes sont censées circuler à cette heure ci ?

- Deux ou trois je crois.

- Mmm faut vraiment pas flâner, j'en ai vu que deux. Suis-moi. »

_House attrape ma main et m'entraine avec lui dans les couloirs déserts. Malgré sa jambe, il avance étonnement vite et ne semble pas souffrir. Discrètement, nous traversons alors les couloirs des chambres, passons devant le bureau des infirmières et arrivons à la cuisine sans croiser qui que ce soit. Je m'étonne de ce coup de chance mais ne prend pas le temps de l'interroger : House parait soucieux._

_Il entre avec prudence dans la cuisine et sort une lampe poche de sa veste. Tout à coup, ses doigts se serrent autour de ma main et il me tire vers le sol._

« Y'aurait pas un boulimique dans ta clinique ? Ou plus simple quelqu'un qui bouffe tout le temps ?

- Si. Matthew.

- Dans ce cas il se pourrait que Matthew ait un réveil difficile. Reste ici. »

_A nouveau il sort un objet de sa poche, dépose son sac à dos à mes pieds et s'enfonce dans la pénombre, disparaissant complètement de ma vue. L'angoisse s'empare de moi aussitôt._

_Un plat s'écrase subitement sur le sol. Un homme se débat, proteste puis s'effondre sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Ma respiration se coupe aussitôt. Heureusement, après quelques secondes interminables, je distingue la lumière de la lampe torche. House revient vers moi, attrape ma main et me traine vers une fenêtre._

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Trichlorométhane.

- Du chloroforme ?

- Tu vois qu'il t'en reste des souvenirs. Allez donne ton sac et sors d'ici. »

_Je lui tends alors mes affaires et grimpe prudemment sur le meuble avant de sauter dans le parc sans la moindre hésitation. Il me rejoint quelques instants plus tard et reprend aussitôt ma main. Malgré la situation, je ne peux retenir un sourire satisfait._

« Arrête de sourire bêtement et dépêche toi. »

_Malgré le ton autoritaire qu'il essaie d'adopter, ses yeux pétillent de malice : il adore cette idée de fuite au fond. Une fois cachés par les grands arbres du parc, il éteint la lampe et semble se détendre un peu, prenant alors le temps de m'expliquer la suite des évènements._

« Il reste encore le gardien à contourner, je l'ai pas vu en arrivant il faisait sa ronde.

- Encore du chloroforme ?

- Si j'ai l'occasion. Faut bien admettre que c'est pratique ! »

_Je devine son sourire dans la pénombre et serre un peu plus sa main, l'encourageant à continuer. _

« Si on arrive à sortir sans trop de grabuge, on file directement chez ta frangine.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Non mais j'ai la clé. Tu iras chercher Rachel, elle paniquera moins. Ça ira ?

- Je crois oui. »

_Satisfait par ma réponse, House m'entraine de nouveau à sa suite. Il n'a pas voulu rallumer la lumière de peur de nous faire repérer et nous avançons presque à tâtons entre les arbres. Malgré la situation périlleuse je me sens incroyablement bien, grisée par ce sentiment d'interdit et d'aventure. Je le suis aveuglement, remettant littéralement ma vie entre ses mains avec un bonheur sans limite. L'insouciance a du bon._

_Il ne nous faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour apercevoir la grille d'entrée, fermée évidemment. Inquiète, je me tourne vers lui et lui demande :_

« Tu le vois ?

-Cuddy bon sang tait toi ! »

_Il avait sursauté en entendant mes mots, laissant ainsi la lampe torche se fracasser sur le sol. Un nouveau mouvement attire aussitôt notre attention et le gardien apparait devant la porte d'entrée, cherchant à identifier l'origine de ce bruit sourd. Je baisse la tête par réflexe et cesse tout mouvement. House s'accroupit à mes côtés et dépose son sac sur le sol avant de chuchoter quelques mots à mon oreille._

« Quoiqu'il se passe tu ne bouges pas d'ici avant que je t'ai appelée.

-Non laisse moi t'aider ! »

_Un rayon de lune éclaire partiellement nos visages et nos regards s'accrochent. Il me détaille rapidement et semble finalement deviner mon idée. Sans rien ajouter, il hoche la tête et me laisse quitter notre abri. Le gardien n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres et j'entends House qui avance lui aussi._

_Une profonde inspiration._

_Un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter._

_D'un bond je sors de ma cachette et interpelle le gardien qui se retourne aussitôt au son de ma voix qui se veut séductrice._

« Bonsoir !

- Ne bougez plus ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Un coup de chaud, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

_House surgit alors dans son dos et l'endors comme il l'avait fait avec Matthew. Le gardien -trop surpris pour se débattre- glisse sur le sol sans un bruit et se laisse trainer sur le côté. Pendant que je vais chercher nos deux sacs, j'aperçois mon complice qui déverrouille la grille. Enfin je vais pouvoir sortir._

_Tout est trop beau._

_Je rejoins House au pas de course et l'enlace un bref instant, trop heureuse pour penser à me contenir. Il resserre tendrement sa prise autour de moi et murmure au creux de mon oreille._

« J'ai toujours su que tu adorais jouer les vilaines filles. Allez viens, t'es libre. »

_Enfin nous passons la porte et je retrouve ma liberté. Les rues sont silencieuses et éclairées mais j'ai à peine le temps d'observer mon nouvel environnement que déjà House me rappelle. Je le rejoins, grimpe dans la voiture et ferme les yeux un instant, me laissant bercer par le bruit du moteur._

_Le trajet se fait en silence et j'observe chaque maison, chaque recoin de Princeton comme si je n'y étais jamais venue. House me jette de temps à autre des coups d'œil amusés mais reste inquiet. La nuit est loin d'être finie._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>la voilà dehors !<p>

PS: House's fan: la fic se situe quelque part après le 7*15, la rupture est donc exactement la même que dans la série.


	11. Chapter 11

et voilà la suite :)

Merci à tous, pour la millième fois :D

* * *

><p><em>Après plus de deux heures de routes la voiture s'arrête enfin devant une grande bâtisse. House coupe le moteur et me regarde avec inquiétude.<em>

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui, je récupère Rachel et je reviens.

- A part sa peluche elle n'a besoin de rien, j'ai tout un tas de trucs pour elle dans le coffre. Ne traine pas, on nous recherchera bientôt. »

_L'attention qu'il porte à ma fille me va droit au cœur, cet homme est résolument merveilleux. Sans m'attarder davantage, je prends les clés qu'il me tend et me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. J'entre dans la maison avec toutes les précautions possible et découvre avec effroi le boitier d'une alarme en face de moi._

_45 secondes._

_J'ai 45 secondes pour trouver le code de cette fichue alarme et la panique me gagne : House est trop loin pour m'aider. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je fixe alors le boitier un moment et appuie instinctivement sur quatre touches._

_1-9-9-9._

_L'alarme est coupée._

_1999, l'année de son mariage. Un profond soupir de soulagement m'échappe et je ne peux retenir un sourire : ma mémoire est bien là, enfouie quelque part. Tout ceci n'est donc pas vain, tous ces risques ne sont donc pas inutiles… Sans prendre le temps d'observer les lieux, je grimpe l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et arrive devant les chambres d'enfants. Par chance, de jolis panneaux de bois sont fixés aux portes._

_Adam, Nathan, Sarah, Rachel_

_Je pousse la porte avec douceur et trouve ma fille tranquillement endormie avec sa poupée. Discrètement, je m'approche du lit et m'installe à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux avec tout l'amour du monde. Pour la première fois je peux la voir dans son propre univers, loin des murs gris de la clinique. Elle est magnifique. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de la cajoler un moment et découvre avec émotion un sourire naitre au coin de ses lèvres._

_« Sweety, sweety réveille toi ma chérie. »_

_Rachel remue doucement dans mes bras et ouvre enfin les yeux malgré ses paupières lourdes._

_« Viens mon amour »_

_Sans la moindre protestation, elle me laisse la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre mon cœur. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et déjà le sommeil reprend ses droits. Je reste un moment à la bercer, l'enroulant dans une couverture avec la seule main disponible quand soudain une voix m'arrête._

_« Lisa ? »_

_Je me retourne en sursaut et découvre Julia devant la porte. Elle allume la veilleuse et me rejoint sans vraiment y croire._

« House m'a fait sortir. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps.

- Mais enfin où irez vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais plus rester là bas Julia, j'ai besoin de lui. »

_Julia s'assied à mes côtés et prend ma main, émue. Toujours en murmurant, elle poursuit._

« Je m'en suis doutée quand il est venu me voir, rien n'arrive jamais par hasard avec lui.

- Il me fait du bien, maman n'acceptera jamais ça.

- Je sais Lisa. Promets-moi d'être prudente. »

_Ses yeux s'embrument et traduisent toute son inquiétude. House m'avait prévenu que je ne pourrais pas la revoir avant longtemps mais tout ça parait soudain plus difficile et je réalise brutalement à quel point elle va me manquer. Je tends un bras vers elle et me laisse enlacer, profitant de ces derniers instants avec tristesse._

« House m'a promis qu'on pourrait se parler, je ne te laisserai pas sans nouvelle.

- Il est ta meilleure chance, j'en suis bien consciente mais…

- Tu vas me manquer aussi Julia. »

_Sans rien ajouter, elle se lève et sort un sac de la petite armoire blanche._

« Il n'y a pas grand chose mais ça devrait te servir : de quoi lui donner à manger, quelques vêtements, des photos et des jouets.

-Tu es formidable. »

_J'attrape de nouveau sa main et la serre fortement la séparation est vraiment plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais._

« Je dois y aller… je suis désolée.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir laissée là bas si longtemps, je t'accompagne. »

_Julia entoure mes épaules et Rachel d'une seconde couverture et emmène le petit sac de toile. Nous traversons la maison et le jardin sans un bruit avant d'atteindre la voiture. House nous a vu sortir et attends en dehors de la voiture. Il adresse un sourire reconnaissant à Julia et s'approche d'elle en boitant. De mon côté, je dépose le plus délicatement possible Rachel dans le siège enfant installé à l'arrière du véhicule tout en suivant leur conversation._

« Je prendrai soin d'elle.

- Je sais House, je sais combien vous l'aimez.

- Dès demain matin il faudra signaler la disparition de la petite, vous ne devez surtout pas vous attirer d'ennuis. Arlène ne doit pas vous soupçonner.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Emmenez la où bon vous semble mais il faut absolument qu'elle se retrouve la mémoire.

- J'y travaille Julia. »

_Je les observe un moment, savourant la chance que j'ai d'avoir ces deux êtres merveilleux à mes côtés. Julia attrape alors les mains de House et l'observe longuement, lui accordant toute sa confiance par ce simple geste. Elle se retourne alors vers moi et m'enlace une dernière fois, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle peut._

« Prends soin de toi ma chérie.

-Merci pour tout Julia, merci de tout cœur. »

_Un dernier regard et déjà il faut partir, House relance le moteur et attends patiemment que je le rejoigne. Julia détache alors ses bras et laisse couler une larme sur son visage. Rongée par le chagrin, je lui adresse malgré tout un sourire réconfortant et renouvèle ma promesse de la tenir au courant. Elle finit tout de même par regagner la maison d'un pas hésitant tandis que je m'installe aux côtés de House._

_La voiture démarre et je jette un dernier coup d'œil à cette maison avant de m'attarder sur Rachel qui dort paisiblement, loin de se douter de la nuit agitée que nous avons passé. House attrape soudain ma main tout en fixant la route. Du bout des doigts il effleure ma peau, me procurant ainsi une douce sensation de chaleur qui me rassure. J'ai confiance en lui et ce petit geste m'incite à me laisser aller : les larmes coulent lentement sur mes joues._

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si douloureux.

-En plus d'être ta sœur, Julia est la douceur incarnée. C'est normal Lisa. La route va être longue, profites en pour dormir. Tu verras demain ça ira mieux. »

_Nos regards se croisent un bref instant et il m'offre un sourire timide pour m'encourager. Sans lâcher sa main, je ferme les yeux et me laisse happer par le sommeil, une nouvelle fois apaisée par sa simple présence.. J'ignore où il nous emmène mais au fond quelle importance? Je sais déjà que le bonheur nous tend les bras._

**TBC ou not TBC?**

**ça pourrait presque faire une fin ;-)**_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Et bien voilà le verdict tombe: une suite ;)

Merci encore à camcam59 pour le temps qu'elle me consacre ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et découvre avec surprise que le jour s'est levé. Nous roulons toujours mais le décor semble avoir radicalement changé. De grands arbres longent la route et la forêt semble s'étendre à perte de vue, le ciel est encore un peu brumeux, il doit être très tôt.<em>

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'es pas perturbée par ton kidnapping ! »

_Sa bêtise me fait sourire et je le détaille un moment sans répondre. La fatigue ronge son visage et son sourire a disparu._

« Où est ce qu'on est ?

- Au canada.

- Tu as roulé toute la nuit ?

- Mis à part deux pauses pour prendre un café oui. La petite dort comme un loir, je vous envie.

- Je prends le volant si tu veux.

- Non, on est presque arrivé. Quelques dizaines de kilomètres tout au plus. »

_Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, je n'ose pas le déconcentrer vu son état de fatigue. Enfin nous arrivons devant un immense chalet en bois caché au milieu des arbres. De nombreuses voitures sont arrêtées devant l'hôtel et nous croisons quelques quads qui partent en randonnée._

_House s'arrête, pousse un profond soupir et sort directement de la voiture pour s'appuyer sur le capot. La nuit dernière l'a réellement épuisé._

_Je le rejoins avec prudence, encore engourdie par les longues heures de routes. Ma tête trouve naturellement sa place contre son épaule et nous contemplons un moment le bâtiment qui nous fait face. Le chalet s'étend sur trois niveaux recouverts de bois clair et de magnifiques pierres grises, chaque balcon est décoré de fleurs et de gravures, chaque terrasse est gorgée de lumière._

« Tu aimes ?

-C'est merveilleux Greg. »

_Je quitte finalement son épaule et viens me placer face à lui, glissant une main sur chacun de ses bras. Les yeux baissés, je me contente de l'effleurer lentement du bout des doigts. House ne proteste pas et me laisse approcher encore, nos fronts s'entrechoquent avec douceur et le temps s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par ce sentiment de bien être qui nous entoure, mes doigts parcourent ses mains, dessinent ses muscles, courent sur ses épaules. Son souffle chaud enveloppe mon visage et je me risque alors à caresser sa joue._

« Tu devrais aller récupérer Rachel, on a une petite suite à visiter. »

_C'était tellement prévisible que je finis par sourire. Sourire de ma bêtise, de son malaise, de notre envie. J'embrasse rapidement sa joue et retourne prendre Rachel dans la voiture. House, lui, attrape quelques sacs et se dirige vers l'accueil pour récupérer nos clés._

_Une fois tous les bagages rangés dans la chambre, House nous rejoint sur la terrasse. Rachel est ravie de son nouvel environnement et ne me lâche plus la main de peur que je la laisse à nouveau. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit un immense sourire illumine son visage et elle se précipite vers lui._

« Hooouse !

- Salut le monstre.

- Rachel.

- C'est pareil. »

_Il vient s'assoir à mes côtés suivi de près par Rachel qui grimpe aussitôt sur mes genoux. Je l'enlace et la serre contre moi avec un bonheur sans limite. Elle rit sous mes baisers et je retrouve avec délice ce son merveilleux. Enfin je reprends mon rôle de mère._

_House nous observe avec attention, ravi de nous avoir réunies. Je le gratifie d'un sourire avant de lui parler._

« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu tombes de sommeil.

- Ça va aller.

- Tu ne tiens plus. Vas-y, on va aller jouer nous. N'est ce pas Sweety? »

_Rachel m'offre son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse et son regard s'illumine. De notre terrasse on aperçoit une aire de jeux pour enfants qui occupe une bonne part du jardin de l'hôtel et ses yeux se fixent automatiquement sur le toboggan. Je dépose ma fille sur le sol et l'envoie chercher ses affaires, House parait préoccupé._

« Ne t'éloigne pas.

- House…

- Ne t'éloigne pas.

- On va prendre un petit déjeuner et jouer dans le jardin. On est à des centaines de kilomètres de Princeton, tout va bien.»

_Ses yeux clairs me fixent avec insistance et il semble attendre une nouvelle promesse. J'attrape sa main et l'observe un moment. Ses traits sont tirés, des larges cernes noires sont apparues sous ses yeux et cet air inquiet me fait froid dans le dos._

« Ne t'en fais pas on sera rentrées avant que tu te réveilles. »

_Cette simple phrase suffit à le convaincre et je le vois retourner dans la chambre pour s'effondrer sur le lit._

_Le trajet en voiture aura vite eu raison de l'enthousiasme de Rachel. Après avoir savouré un merveilleux chocolat chaud et joué près d'une heure dans le jardin, nous remontons donc dans la chambre en silence. Epuisée, elle me tend les bras et s'agrippe fortement à mon cou. Je l'étends le plus délicatement possible dans son lit et redessine son visage du bout des doigts en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. _

_J'avais oublié à quel point cette sensation était apaisante, à quel point ma fille était merveilleuse. Depuis que j'ai quitté cette clinique sombre je me sens revivre à leurs côtés. Découvrir de nouveaux horizons, sortir librement, pousser Rachel sur la balançoire… Tout ceci parait tellement insignifiant et pourtant, je réalise désormais qu'il s'agit là de l'essentiel. _

_Ses yeux se ferment pour de bon et je la vois partir au pays de rêves, un sourire sur le visage. Je dépose un nouveau baiser sur son front et remonte les couvertures avant de me retourner vers House. Lui aussi semble dormir profondément, il n'a même pas pris le temps de se changer. J'ôte mes chaussures et m'assieds le plus doucement possible de l'autre côté du lit. Malgré son sommeil, il parait toujours aussi soucieux. Je reste un long moment à le détailler et finis par caresser ses cheveux, sa joue. La tentation est trop forte et je m'aventure finalement sur son torse, redessinant les coutures de sa chemise avec application. J'ignore pendant combien de temps je suis restée là à le contempler, à savourer ma liberté toute nouvelle à ses côtés. _

_Il dort._

_Il dort alors j'en profite encore. Je profite de sa chaleur et de sa peau douce, de son charme fou, de ses cheveux en bataille. Je m'étends doucement sur le côté, le plus près de lui possible mais sans pour autant le toucher. Il remue un peu et je m'inquiète aussitôt : je joue avec le feu. Je me contente alors de l'observer un moment puis reprend mes caresses avec plaisir, décrivant de petits cercles sur son épaule. _

« Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour attouchement ? »

_Je manque de pousser un cri sous l'effet de surprise. Il ouvre lentement les yeux, sortant visiblement d'un profond sommeil._

« Tu pourrais si on ne t'accusait pas d'enlèvement »

_Ma répartie lui arrache un sourire satisfait, il aime ses pseudo-disputes. House me détaille un long moment, fixant chaque recoin de mon visage avec attention._

« Et la môme ?

- Elle dort, la voiture l'a vraiment fatiguée. D'ailleurs tu devrais en profiter pour dormir encore, tu fais peur.

- Je dormirais encore si tu m'avais pas réveillé. »

_Malgré le ton léger qu'il adopte, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me sentir une fois de plus coupable. Je baisse les yeux et bredouille quelques mots qu'il n'écoute pas. Je sais qu'il croit faire ça pour mon bien, je sais que je ne devrais pas insister autant. Je me confonds alors en excuses, sincères pour une fois._

_Il a fermé les yeux et affiche un sourire résolument moqueur._

« Tu es intenable. Je le savais. »

_J'attends sagement qu'il continue, suspendant ma respiration à ses paroles._

« Je pensais que tu te contrôlerais plus longtemps. Je pensais aussi avoir assez de volonté pour t'envoyer balader. Visiblement je me trompais.»

_Mon cœur s'emballe. Est-ce une autorisation ? Est ce qu'il cède enfin ? Sans prononcer un mot de plus, House se retourne et enfouis son visage dans l'oreiller avant de soupirer profondément._

« Puisque tout le monde dort tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, quand le gnome aura fini sa sieste on ira se balader. »

_J'ai du mal à y croire : il ne me repousse pas, ne me rappelle pas à l'ordre. Pire, il m'encourage ! L'occasion est trop belle, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas et me fais le plus discrète possible, espérant ainsi pouvoir m'endormir contre lui. _

« Même si tu te planques sous les draps je sais que tu es là Cuddy.

- Et tu me laisseras rester ?

- Dors. »

_Dors._

_Un simple mot pour ne pas dire oui directement. Je ferme les yeux, envahie par un sentiment de bonheur sans égal. Déjà sa respiration ralentit et je sens qu'il se rendort, me laissant étendue à ses côtés._

**_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Il est déjà 17 heures quand nous quittons l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons dans une petite ville de montagne où les randonneurs ont envahi les terrasses des cafés. Dès que je sors de la voiture, ma fille dans les bras, j'observe avec bonheur ce nouvel environnement grouillant de vie. Les gens rient, les enfants s'amusent sur les terrasses : le monde entier semblent s'être donné rendez vous ici._

_Rachel ne sait pas non plus où porter son attention et, malgré ses immenses lunettes de soleil, je vois ses yeux malicieux passés d'un côté à l'autre de la place. Derrière le bruit des conversations, on distingue un son plus lourd, une musique rythmée. J'entraine Rachel avec moi et traverse les terrasses, me faufilant à travers les badauds. Au bout de la rue je découvre avec surprise une petite fête foraine : d'ici on peut voir quelques manèges, deviner l'odeur des barbes à papas, entendre la voix des forains. J'ignore pourquoi cette ambiance m'est familière._

_House prend place à mes côtés et m'adresse un sourire encourageant._

« Je l'avais pas fait exprès mais ça tombe bien ! Je mangerais bien une glace.

- On venait dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- On avait prévu de le faire en tout cas. »

_Sa façon d'agir me touche, il semble tout planifier pour rattraper ses erreurs passées, pour me faire vivre tout ce que j'ai manqué. Comme pour le réconforter, je m'approche doucement et niche ma tête dans son cou. Il n'y a pas un endroit où je me sente mieux, enveloppée par sa chaleur et son parfum. Il entoure mes hanches de son bras et me serre contre lui quelques secondes avant de rompre cet instant, une fois de plus._

« Bon on va la manger cette glace ? »

_Rachel sautille sur place, gagnée par l'impatience. Elle tend les bras vers House qui lui attrape la main et l'emmène vers le premier marchand. Quelques peluches et quelques attractions plus tard, je me retrouve assise sur un banc à ses côtés pendant que Rachel fait un tour de manège. Je laisse alors ma tête reposer sur son épaule et caresse son torse du bout des doigts._

« Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ?

- Ça te manque ?

- Non. C'est juste surprenant. Je me demande simplement quelle est ta raison. »

_House a l'air détendu. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules sans quitter Rachel des yeux et murmure quelques mots à mon oreille._

« Aux yeux du commun des mortels il se pourrait qu'on soit marié désormais. »

_Mariés._

_Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine. Je me redresse un peu et glisse ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde enfin. Nos yeux se croisent alors et ne se lâchent plus. Je caresse doucement sa joue, me colle à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait tout à coup et plus rien n'existe. House me serre doucement dans ses bras, glisse une main dans mes cheveux et m'offre son regard le plus doux, le plus tendre. L'instant est magique._

« Ça va Cuddy?

- Oui. Simplement c'est… inattendu.

- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça évoque des sentiments étranges. Comme si j'avais attendu ça très longtemps mais tu le savais n'est ce pas ?

- Le petit couple marié est la plus classique mais aussi la plus efficace des couvertures. Ceci dit si ça peut te rafraichir la mémoire c'est d'autant mieux. »

_Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me serre un peu plus. Pour la première fois il s'autorise un peu de bonheur et de tendresse. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression que nous formons un vrai couple. Rachel revient vers nous en riant et se jette dans mes bras, elle a encore de la glace partout sur le menton mais peu importe, elle est heureuse. House lui offre un nouveau ticket pour le manège dont elle s'empare avec plaisir avant de repartir en courant._

« Et depuis combien de temps on est marié ?

- Bientôt 10 ans. On a aussi changé de noms d'ailleurs.

- Et tu avais l'intention de me dire ça quand ? »

_Un vague sourire et je m'installe dans ses bras, écoutant avec attention le récit de notre nouvelle vie. Nouveau pays, nouvelle maison, nouveaux noms._

_Tout va changer._

_Je l'écoute parler de ses aventures, de ses magouilles et de ses bonnes idées. Je découvre avec quelle facilité il a manipulé et soudoyé toute les administrations possibles, avec quelle habilité il nous a créé une vie de toute pièce : certificat de naissance, de mariage, livret de famille, dossier médical, diplômes. Il a tout reconstruit._

_Je reste bouche bée devant sa débrouillardise, devant l'aisance dont il a fait preuve pour nous assurer une stabilité financière : nouveaux comptes, argent liquide, placements. Tout ça est simplement incroyable._

« Si je comprends bien, en plus de m'avoir enlevée tu m'as aussi piqué tout mon argent.

- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'en gagnais pas autant. C'est presque criminel d'avoir un tel salaire ! »

_Comme toujours il tourne la situation en dérision, j'aime cette façon de rendre les choses légères en toutes circonstances. Rachel nous rejoint tout sourire et nous partons manger tous les trois, comme le ferait n'importe quelle famille._

_XXXXXXX_

_Il est très tard quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel et Rachel s'est écroulée dans mes bras. Il me regarde la coucher sans un mot et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Elle se rendort presque aussitôt, serrant dans ses bras la peluche gagnée à la fête foraine. Je sens les yeux de House posés sur moi et, pour la première fois, j'hésite réellement sur l'attitude à adopter. Je finis par m'approcher doucement et m'installe à ses côtés._

« Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir maintenant ?

- Demain matin on partira d'ici, quelques heures de voiture et tu pourras découvrir ta nouvelle maison.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Lisa…

- Il faut qu'on en parle ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux…

- Je veux que tu retrouves la mémoire et c'est tout ! »

_Une fois encore j'ai touché un point sensible: notre histoire. Il se lève et déambule un moment dans la chambre malgré sa jambe qui semble le faire souffrir à nouveau. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approche de lui et emprisonne son visage entre mes doigts. Il se crispe et me regarde avec inquiétude._

« Je veux juste savoir où on en est. Je ne te demande rien d'autre.

- Je ne peux pas te donner plus. Je ne céderais pas plus.

- Je sais, je sais qu'il est important pour toi que j'aie le choix mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on est Greg.

- Je n'en sais rien. »

_Il a prononcé ces mots comme un aveu, une tristesse infinie dans la voix. Enfin il me laisse entrevoir le dilemme qui le déchire, ses doutes et ses peurs. J'attrape alors sa main et la porte à mon visage, embrassant ses doigts avec douceur. Après une longue hésitation, il finit néanmoins par glisser son bras autour de moi et m'attirer contre lui. Mes mains prennent naturellement place autour de ses larges épaules et je me serre contre lui, savourant cette étreinte parfaite. _

_J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que je ressens, j'aimerais le rassurer en lui promettant tout mon amour mais je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je l'entraine alors vers le lit et l'aide à s'étendre sur les draps. Sans un mot, je m'allonge contre lui, appuyant mon front sur son épaule. On a tout le temps désormais…_

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>ou pas ^^ ce chapitre pourrait encore servir de fin décidement!<strong>

**Je rédige une suite en ce moment, j'ignore encore si elle sera publiée. J'ai peur que ça devienne une fic infinie sinon ;)**

**enfin bref j'espère que quoiqu'il en soit cette histoire vous aura vraiment plu (et vous plaira encore?) !**

**à bientôt** _  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà la suite !

un petit chapitre tout simple pour leur nouvelle vie qui commence

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>9h : départ en voiture. Je quitte ce merveilleux chalet à regrets mais avec des souvenirs plein la tête.<em>

_Mes premiers souvenirs heureux._

_Alors que je me remémore chaque instant de ce __court séjour, j'entends House qui sifflote sur un air de blues : il semble s'être enfin détendu un peu. Rachel quant à elle joue tranquillement à l'arrière, bien calée dans son siège enfant. Je profite de cet instant de calme pour me plonger dans nos nouve__aux papiers, découvrant ainsi les détails de notre nouvelle vie._

_Jack et Kate Brennan._

_Voilà donc nos nouveaux noms. Ils sont inscrits sur un titre de propriété auquel sont jointes quelques photos : l'endroit à l'air aussi tranquille que magnifique. Notre__ « passé » s'étale ainsi sous mes yeux : études à Los Angeles, coup de foudre immédiat, mariage tardif, naissance de notre unique enfant, décès de mes parents qui a entrainé un besoin de changer de vie…_

« Ces noms ne m'évoquent absolument rien.

- C'est justement l'idée, j'ai pris des noms qui ne sont absolument pas liés aux gens qui nous entourent.

- Pour disparaitre complètement…

- Exact. C'était plus dur pour Rachel j'ai eu du mal à trouver un prénom convenable.

- Faith. C'est plutôt joli pourtant.

- Tu aimais Joy mais… enfin bref. Athée convaincu comme je suis, personne ne voudra croire que j'ai appelé ma gamine Faith.»

_Ma gamine._

_Ainsi il voit Rachel comme sa fille? Je préfère ne pas relever pour éviter qu'il se braque, de toute façon il s'en veut déjà d__'avoir laissé échapper ces quelques mots. Je lui souris simplement, ravie qu'il ait choisi un si joli prénom pour ma fille._

« J'aime beaucoup, merci House. »

_Il rumine quelques mots et se concentre à nouveau sur la route, conscient d'en avoir dit plus qu'il__ ne le souhaitait. Le reste du trajet se passe sans un mot, simplement baigné par la musique._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Il aura fallu trois heures de route avant que House stoppe finalement la voiture sur le bas côté. D'un bref coup d'œil il vérifie que Rachel dort puis se__ retourne vers moi, hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre._

« Bon, je voudrais pas que ça t'encourage dans tes grands projets mais j'ai pas trop le choix.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ça. »

_Il me tend avec hésitation une petite boite rouge. Je l'observe__ un moment et esquisse un sourire devant son malaise avant de me saisir du coffret. Je ne peux pourtant pas retenir un hoquet de surprise en découvrant de magnifiques alliances à l'intérieur. House a baissé les yeux, attendant mon verdict._

« Ça fait difficilement vrai sans…

-Elles sont vraiment superbes. »

_Les mots sont comme des murmures, les regards fuyants. Il __pousse un profond soupir, attrape ma main ainsi qu'une des alliances qu'il enfile rapidement autour de mon doigt sans autre cérémonie. Face à ma surprise, il se permet un regard rassurant avant d'ajouter quelques mots._

« Kate Spencer vous êtes désormais Kate Brennan. Toutes mes félicitations. »

_Son humour aura décidément raison de toutes les situations. Je le regarde enfiler son alliance sans vraiment réagir, à nouveau perturbée par les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Il est déjà temps de reprendre la route._

_XXXXXXXX_

_House s'arrête devant une jolie maison de plein pied, un peu à l'écart de la ville qu'on aperçoit au loin. Un camion attend devant la porte._

« Et merde ils sont déjà là.

- Ce sont des déménageurs ?

- Yep.

- Mais… on n'a aucun meuble !

- Que tu crois ! »

_Son visage affiche instantanément cet air triomphant qui lui va si bien et il sort de la voiture, allant à la rencontre des déménageurs en boitillant. Je reste là, vissée sur mon siège à le regarder donner ses indications. Il se fait passé pour un __autre, veut nous rendre aussi ordinaires que possible aux yeux du monde. Cet air aimable et un peu niais me rappelle Wilson, je suis convaincue qu'il s'en inspire et s'en amuse au fond. C'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène._

_Je prends Rachel contre moi et m'a__vance doucement vers House qui nous entoure d'un bras puis dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de présenter sa « merveilleuse femme » et son « adorable fille » au patron. Il me suffit alors d'afficher mon plus beau sourire. L'illusion est parfaite, le tab__leau idyllique._

_Alors que les déménageurs s'affairent, House m'entraine vers la voiture et ouvre le coffre. Je réalise seulement la quantité incroyable de sacs qu'il y a entassés._

« Ils vont commencer par la chambre de la petite, ces sacs là c'est les affaires de Rachel, ici c'est les tiennes. Vous pourrez vous occupez en attendant que tout soit installé. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger, je meure de faim.

- Tu as réussi à amener tout ça ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- J'ai pris toutes tes photos, babioles, livres dont tu étais incapable de te passer. Il y a aussi ton ordinateur, ton portable et tout un tas de fringues.

- Tu es vraiment merveilleux.

- Je sais ! Surtout n'aies pas l'air surprise en rentrant. Je reviens dans une heure ça ira ? »

_Je __n'écoute déjà plus, absorbée par ses yeux bleus, par son charisme, par son charme. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres fines et je maudis une fois de plus ses résolutions stupides. La tentation est toujours plus grande lorsque c'est interdit… Je dépose douce__ment Rachel sur le sol et enroule mes bras autour des larges épaules de mon « mari ». C'est tellement mieux quand il ne me repousse pas…_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Il nous aura fallu toute la journée pour installer les meubles, défaire les sacs et ranger toutes nos __affaires. Rachel semble aimer sa nouvelle maison et, plus important encore, elle a auprès d'elle tous ses jouets préférés. Je reste un moment à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux bruns pour qu'elle s'endorme. Comme souvent, il n'aura fallu que quelques minut__es pour qu'elle se laisse happer par le sommeil. Sans un bruit, je me relève, embrasse sa joue et part retrouver House au salon._

_Il est là, vautré dans cet immense canapé d'angle qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Sans même envisager de résister à l'envie d__e le retrouver, je me penche au dessus du dossier, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et glisse tendrement mes lèvres dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourt et il tend son bras, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Folle de joie, je contourne alors la banquette et viens m__'allonger contre lui, protégée par ses grands bras qui m'enlacent._

« On ira acheter ce qui nous manque demain.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Un écran plat et une console de jeu ?

-Pour quelqu'un d'amnésique je te trouve bien perspicace. »

_Un sourire complice échan__gé et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. House se laisse faire, trop heureux de ce moment tendre._

« Tu avais planifié tout ça depuis longtemps n'est ce pas ? »

_Ma question le surprend. Il me repousse un peu et m'observe attentivement._

« Tu as l'air bien sure de toi.

- C'est la seule façon d'expliquer tout ça. Toutes les affaires qui viennent de chez moi, ces meubles qui apparaissent par magie, ses nouveaux papiers. Tu avais prévu cette fuite avant que je t'en parle non ?

- J'aurais pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas répondu hein ? »

_Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, mon sourire parle de lui-même. House soupire mais me serre un peu plus contre lui._

« J'y avais pensé avant même que tu te souviennes de mon existence et je n'ai rien à ajouter !»

_J'a__i tellement d'autres choses à lui demander, tellement d'autres questions sans véritables réponses mais ça attendra. Cette atmosphère complice et paisible est trop précieuse pour risquer de la briser. Mes doigts courent alors sur son torse et chatouillent s__on cou. Il ferme simplement les yeux et semble savourer cet instant autant que moi._

_Serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus rien ne peut nous atteindre._

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

comme toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews!

encore un petit effort et grâce à vous je passe la barre des 100 ;-)

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Je sors à peine de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et enveloppée dans une serviette quand je le trouve assis sur le lit, fasciné par un magasine qui trainait là. L'occasion est trop belle, je noue ma serviette autour de ma poitrine et m'approche sans un bruit.<em>

_House frissonne au contact de mes mains qui glissent sur ses épaules avant de trouver refuge sur son torse. Mon nez se fraye un chemin le long de sa nuque et je respire avec bonheur son parfum enivrant. Une goutte d'eau s'échappe de mes boucles rebelles et glisse sur son cou, provoquant un nouveau frisson._

« C'est moi où tes cheveux sont encore mouillés ?

- C'est possible en effet.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment habillée hein ?

- Pas vraiment non. »

_Amusée par son trouble, je passe une main sous son bras et caresse son ventre du bout des doigts tout en promenant mes lèvres sur son cou. Un baiser puis deux et encore un autre, je goute sa peau douce avec délice, explore chaque recoin accessible. Mes mains rejoignent alors ma bouche, effleurent ses bras, glissent dans son dos._

« Cuddy »

_Mon nom est prononcé dans un soupir. Sans arrêter mon petit manège, je mordille son oreille et y murmure quelques mots._

« Il n'y a absolument rien sous cette serviette. »

_House semble se crisper en entendant ma voix. Lentement mes doigts remontent sur sa joue et je me fais la plus douce possible. Mes caresses reprennent alors de plus belle. Je me colle contre son dos et embrasse sa peau avec ferveur. Je sens son cœur battre plus vite que jamais et décide de saisir l'occasion. D'un geste je me redresse et me place face à lui, entourant ses hanches de mes genoux. Je noue à nouveau mes bras autour des ses épaules et me plaque contre son torse comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que de sentir sa chaleur. Les sensations qui m'assaillent sont grisantes: mes mains tremblent, mon cœur s'emballe, ma peau s'embrase._

_N'écoutant plus que mon instinct, je le pousse à s'allonger sur le lit et dévore sa peau avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Une main passe sous son t-shirt, l'autre rejoint sa nuque. L'instant est magique, sensuel._

« Cuddy bon sang arrête !

-Tu as dit qu'on ne pouvait ni s'embrasser ni faire l'amour… je respecte les règles. »

_Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mes caresses il attrape mes épaules et me relève._

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, ça suffit Lisa. »

_Le choc est terrible. Les mots résonnent dans mans tête et je me sens affreusement mal. Je fixe son t-shirt avec insistance, tentant de reprendre contenance mais c'est trop dur. Sans un mot je finis par me relever et pars de la chambre en vitesse._

_A peine ai-je rejoint la terrasse que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. La détresse qui m'habite à ce moment est bien plus grande que tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre à la clinique. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, emmitouflée dans cette serviette trop grande._

_House ne met pas plus de quelques minutes à me rejoindre, j'entends sa canne qui frappe sur le carrelage._

« Hey »

_Sa voix se veut douce et rassurante mais je suis bien trop blessée pour y prêter attention. Les mots m'échappent sans que je puisse les retenir._

« Tu n'aurais jamais dit non avant... Tu t'envoies des call-girls mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher ! »

_Je m'arrête là, à nouveau secouer de violents sanglots. Tout ça n'a pas de sens._

« Tu aimes le docteur Cuddy, tu aimes celle que j'étais et c'est pour elle que tu fais tout ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu aimes la femme forte et indépendante, l'administratrice qui n'avait pas besoin de toi, qui savait se débrouiller. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, c'est son souvenir que tu aimes et que tu espères retrouver. »

_House s'installe à mes côtés et m'observe un moment sans bouger. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans un bruit._

« Ça fait très réflexion métaphysique de Wilson. C'est assez effrayant.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Non, effrayant. »

_L'espace d'une seconde la colère prend le pas sur la peine et je lui lance un regard assassin qu'il soutient sans le moindre mal. J'abandonne alors la bataille et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains._

« Tu te trompes Lisa. »

_Un bras entoure mes épaules, des doigts caressent vaguement ma peau mais peu importe, je ne veux pas le regarder : j'ai trop mal. Voyant que je suis peu encline à la discussion, il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque et poursuit._

« Le docteur Cuddy et la femme que j'ai soit disant enlevée ne font qu'un. Les souvenirs manquants ont fait resurgir cette insouciance et cette envie de vivre que tu avais à la fac mais tu n'as pas changé. C'est toi, tout à fait toi. Cette crise de panique ne fait que confirmer ce que je dis.

- Je ne paniquais pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu ne le montrais que rarement c'est tout. Tu as toujours voulu être la meilleure, la plus forte, la plus indépendante mais tes peurs ne t'ont jamais quittée. »

_Il me connait mieux que personne, mieux que moi-même. Malgré moi je commence à écouter ses paroles, je commence à croire. J'ai tellement envie d'avoir tord._

« Tu m'as quitté parce que je me choisissais toujours avant, tu passais toujours après moi »

_Sa voix tremble légèrement et laisse percevoir sa peine. C'est la première fois qu'il évoque les causes de notre rupture et la douleur est toujours présente._

« Tu avais raison mais j'ai changé après ton accident, j'ai fini par comprendre. Si je refuse de te toucher c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui tu passes avant moi. Tu passeras toujours avant moi Lisa.

- J'en ai envie…

- Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes un jour, j'attendrai que tu retrouves la mémoire, que tu puisses décider en sachant vraiment ce que tu fais. Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire mieux, je te prouverai le contraire.»

_Nos regards se croisent et mes larmes cessent. Son air soucieux marque de nouveau son visage et ses yeux s'assombrissent, voilés par la gravité de la discussion. Hésitante, je pose ma tête contre lui et me laisse enlacer._

_Les minutes passent sans un mot, sans un geste supplémentaire. Étrangement sa simple présence me suffit._

« Tu te rappelles de rien mais les call-girls ça tu t'en souviens ! C'est vraiment désespérant. »

_House m'adresse un mince sourire tout en guettant ma réaction. Je le fixe un instant avant de l'imiter et de reposer mon front contre lui._

« Les grandes effusions c'est vraiment pas ton truc hein ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Ce qui compte c'est pas les mots, c'est les actes…»

_House se fige et attrape mon menton du bout des doigts. Il me pousse à relever la tête avec douceur et je devine un sourire sur ses lèvres._

« Tu t'en souviens ?

- Je sais que tu m'as dit ça un jour mais je ne me rappelle pas du reste. »

_Son regard change du tout au tout, il est heureux, simplement heureux. L'espoir renait: ses yeux pétillent et ses lèvres s'étirent timidement. Je me laisse à mon tour gagné par cette douce euphorie._

« Tu peux sourire pour de vrai tu sais ?

- La ferme Cuddy.»

_Cet homme me fait décidément passer du rire aux larmes en un clin d'œil. Les conflits nous réussissent au fond: ils nous rapprochent, nous unissent. Rachel surgit soudainement sur la terrasse un doudou à la main et se précipite vers nous. Je la serre un long moment dans mes bras avant de me redresser. Il est temps de se reprendre.  
><em>

«Alors on va la chercher cette télé ? »

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

Je préfère ne même pas parler des derniers évènements Housiens... le choc est trop grand.

J'espère que ça vous remontera un peu le moral !

* * *

><p><em>Le magasin d'électroménager est immense, j'ai perdu l'habitude de voir autant de monde. Rachel prend sagement ma main et nous suivons House dans les allées. Sur la droite d'immenses chaines hifi attirent mon regard. Je rattrape rapidement mon « mari » et, d'humeur joyeuse, je dépose un chaste baiser sur sa joue.<em>

« On va voir les chaines hifi pendant que tu admires tes écrans géants ! »

_A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots qu'il saisit ma main avec force._

« Reste ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien on va les voir maintenant si tu veux mais tu restes avec moi. »

_La décision est sans appel. Encore troublée par notre récente dispute, je glisse mes doigts dans les siens et hoche la tête en guise d'approbation. Même si sa réaction m'étonne, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser de questions maintenant._

_XXXXXXXX_

« Et voilà jeune fille, vous pourrez écouter de la musique quand bon vous semblera dès demain matin. Maintenant au lit petit chenapan !»

_Rachel sautille sur place, heureuse de son nouveau cadeau. Les enceintes en forme d'oursons que House lui a achetées sont absolument adorables. Appuyée contre la porte, j'observe la scène avec émotion. La distance qui les séparait semble s'estomper peu à peu, laissant place à une complicité silencieuse. Un coup d'œil vers moi et ce petit ange file directement dans son lit, attendant son histoire avec impatience._

_L'après midi avait été chargé et c'est seulement une fois Rachel endormie que nous commençons à déballer l'immense écran plat acheté quelques heures plus tôt. La joie de ma fille trouve écho sur le visage de House: comme elle, il découvre son nouveau jouet. Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé et le faire les quelques branchements nécessaires._

« Manque plus que le câble ! »

_Son enthousiasme m'amuse. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé et me lance un regard des plus tendres. Je dépose alors un baiser sur sa joue avant de me décider à le questionner._

« De quoi t'as peur ?

- Pardon ? »

_L'approche est un peu abrupt… Peu importe j'ai capté son attention maintenant._

« Au magasin tout à l'heure tu ne voulais pas me laisser seule, à l'hôtel tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas m'éloigner et partout où on va tu ne nous lâches pas des yeux un instant. Donc, de quoi tu as peur ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça ?

- Ah non je n'ai jamais été très doué pour te faire…

_Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, j'avais plaqué ma main sur ses lèvres. Il m'observe avec des yeux brillants de malice mais ne proteste pas, attendant la suite avec impatience._

« Je ne tiens pas à entendre tes sous-entendus pervers. Une réponse me suffirait largement.

- Oh mais j'aurais presque peur. »

_Il se relève rapidement et se dirige en boitillant vers la chambre. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour le rattraper et me poster devant lui._

« Dis-moi House.

-Après la crise de larmes revoilà le docteur Cuddy en mode dominatrice. Décidemment tu es pleine de surprises. »

_Durant un bref instant nos regards s'affrontent puis finissent par s'adoucir. Un sourire échangé et House pose ses mains sur ma taille, m'attirant timidement contre lui. Ravie de cette nouvelle étreinte, j'entrelace mes doigts derrière sa nuque et me laisse bercer un instant. Nos respirations s'harmonisent, le calme s'installe pour quelques secondes._

« Tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus ?

- Quand je te donne mes bras tu n'en demandes pas plus.

- Méfie-toi. Je pourrais changer d'avis et te perturber suffisamment pour te priver de sommeil...

- Saleté.»

_Un léger rire._

_Un baiser dans son cou._

_Une caresse dans mon dos._

« Sérieusement House… tu ne pourras pas me surveiller tout le temps. »

_Un long soupir se fait entendre, il hésite. Délaissant mes hanches, il retourne s'assoir sur le canapé et lève les yeux au ciel. Je prends place à ses côtés et n'ose pas bouger de peur de perturber sa réflexion. Enfin, il se décide à m'accorder un regard._

« Lucas ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour vos reviews qui font tellement plaisir. Je n'ai pas osé regarder le dernier épisode... je veux croire au Huddy, croire que Cuddy n'est pas devenue cette personne étrange qu'on nous montre.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecure à tous!

* * *

><p><em>« <em>Lucas ça t'évoque quelque chose_ ?_

_Je cherche dans le peu de souvenirs que j'ai mais rien ne vient. Aucun souvenir, aucune intuition._

« Non, rien. Ça devrait ? »

_Il rit légèrement avant d'afficher sur son visage une expression étrange. Sans me regarder, il adopte un ton plein de reproches pour me répondre._

« Étant donné que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui pendant plus d'un an oui ça devrait. »

_Sans trop savoir pourquoi je suis sous le choc. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre je n'avais jamais imaginé ma vie avec un autre homme, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que House._

« House je…

- Il est détective. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris quand tu l'as plaqué. Faut dire que tu venais d'accepter de l'épouser.

- Qu'est ce que…

- S'il a la moindre chance de te récupérer il la saisira. Ton amnésie était un début mais ta fuite est une chance carrément inespérée. S'il te ramène il passe pour le sauveur.

- Il nous cherche ?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est possible. Il s'entendait bien avec ta mère elle a très bien pu lui demander de l'aide. »

_Je digère ces informations avec difficulté. Une demande en mariage, un ex fiancé détective, l'amertume flagrante de House… je ne me rappelle de rien. Tout est confus._

« Tu as l'air de bien le connaitre »

_Léger rictus. Grimace. Le sujet est résolument délicat._

« C'est grâce à moi que tu l'as rencontré. Maintenant que tu sais je peux aller dormir ? »

_Sans le vouloir je l'ai blessé, il quitte le salon sans un regard et s'enferme dans la chambre me laissant en proie à toutes mes interrogations. J'ai besoin de réponses._

_Je file dans le bureau et ouvre les tiroirs remplis de mes souvenirs passés. Photos, livres, bijoux, lettres… il a pris tellement de choses. Je reconnais ma mère, Julia et surtout Rachel sur les nombreux clichés. Aucun visage inconnu, pas de trace de ce Lucas._

_J'allume fébrilement mon ordinateur et commence à farfouiller dans les dossiers : comptes, dossiers d'hôpital, photos, films. Rien. Il ne reste qu'un document à consulter: mon journal. J'hésite un long moment, je n'ai encore jamais pris le temps de le lire. Je n'en n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu la volonté, le passé m'effraie. Et puis, vaut-il mieux apprendre une histoire par cœur ou la redécouvrir avec l'homme que j'aime ? _

_House est toujours enfermé dans la pièce voisine et je n'entends plus un bruit dans la maison. Je regarde fixement l'écran sans oser cliquer. Un bruit sourd me sort subitement de cet état catatonique : sa canne vient d'échouer sur le sol. Un dernier regard vers l'ordinateur et je me résous finalement à l'éteindre._

_Il est couché sur le côté, dos à moi. Je m'approche lentement et m'assieds sur le bord du lit. Sa mauvaise humeur est palpable._

« Je peux rester ?

-C'est ta chambre. »

_Sa réponse ne pouvait être plus glaciale. Je glisse alors sous les draps et fixe un moment le plafond, espérant une réaction. Rien ne vient. Je me retourne prudemment vers lui et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

« Je suis désolée.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. »

_Je dépose délicatement mes lèvres dans son cou avant de me retourner et de fermer les yeux, espérant ainsi trouver le sommeil rapidement. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et semble réfléchir à mes paroles. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça, probablement une nouvelle intuition. Je sens que cette histoire de Lucas l'a marqué, que mon comportement envers House n'a pas été irréprochable… loin de là. Les minutes passent dans un silence de plomb. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos et attrape finalement ma main du bout des doigts, la nuit sera longue.  
><em>

_TBC_


	18. Chapter 18

Merci encore pour tout vos messages!

Ils reconfortent et m'encouragent, j'espère que vous aimerez :s

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Chaque journée apporte son lot de découvertes, de surprises. Notre complicité grandit et notre vie prend doucement forme. Rachel vient d'entrer à l'école après un long briefing de House sur notre nouvelle identité. J'ignore comment il a réussi à lui expliquer tout ça mais ma fille ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbée par cette histoire. Quant à nous, nous avons décidé de nous accorder du temps. Du temps pour vivre, simplement. <em>

_Après avoir révisé quelques bases, me voilà secrétaire médicale au dispensaire de la ville. House croit que je m'y ennuie, que je mérite mieux mais j'aime cet endroit. Je reprends peu à peu contact avec le monde hospitalier et renoue avec les responsabilités. Les gens qui travaillent à mes côtés sont plutôt gentils mais je me sens toujours un peu différente. C'est assez perturbant de ne pas avoir de souvenir à évoquer._

_De son côté, House a décidé de jouer du piano. J'ai découvert avec délice ses talents de musiciens et il joue le soir dans différents bars du coin. Je sais pertinemment que cette situation ne le comble pas vraiment. Il est en manque de mystère, de pouvoir. Ce rôle d'homme aimable l'étouffe parfois mais il ne dit rien, ne se plaint jamais._

_Notre relation est toujours aussi complexe. Les sentiments sont bien là mais il est difficile de définir la véritable nature de nos rapports. Il n'assume pas vraiment. Je peux l'approcher et le cajoler autant que j'en ai envie mais il ne fait jamais un geste vers moi._

_Un regard._

_Un sourire._

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir plus. Jack et Kate sont mariés, nous ressemblons à deux adolescents : l'un bien décidé, l'autre toujours en proie aux doutes… Tout ça va changer._

_Comme tous les soirs je le retrouve au salon après avoir couché Rachel. Comme tous les soirs il me fait une place à ses côtés et nous regardons des émissions toujours plus stupides à la télévision. Au fond, je crois que j'adore ça. Il est désormais temps d'aller se coucher et je reprends ma place habituelle, bien calée contre lui. Il passe toujours un bras sous ma nuque, caresse mon épaule pour m'aider à m'endormir. C'est sans doute le seul geste intime qu'il se permet._

_Ce soir, je décide de tenter un nouveau coup. Je prends l'air et la voix les plus neutres possible avant de prononcer ces quelques mots._

« Un des médecins du dispensaire compte m'inviter à déjeuner. »

_La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, House n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire._

« Et tu as su ça en lisant l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ?

- Plutôt en suivant ton enseignement avec attention…

- Mouais dit plutôt que t'écoutes aux portes! Trop primitif pour moi. »

_Sa bêtise me fait rire. Je me tourne un peu plus vers lui et laisse ma main se balader sur son t-shirt._

« T'es sûre de ton coup ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que personne ne voudrait m'inviter ?

- Je crois plutôt que ton alliance est suffisamment voyante pour qu'on ne s'y risque pas. »

_Il plonge ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les miens avant de m'offrir une grimace à laquelle je réponds immédiatement. J'embrasse ensuite son épaule et reste un moment lovée dans ses bras. A mon grand désespoir, House ne réagit pas: il est temps de prendre les choses en main._

_Je m'allonge sur le ventre tout en prenant appuie sur mes coudes. Il a fermé les yeux et croisé les bras derrière sa tête._

« J'aimerais qu'on aille diner tous les deux.

- Nous y voilà.

- On sort toujours tous les trois, pas une fois on s'est accordé une sortie en tête à tête. »

_Son sourie satisfait s'estompe et il me détaille longuement avant de détourner les yeux._

« C'est plus facile quand la gamine est là.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as un énorme avantage : tu ne te souviens pas. Moi quand je te dis non, je sais ce que je rate. »

_Nos regards se croisent et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un rire un peu nerveux franchit mes lèvres, la gêne se mêle à la fierté lorsque j'entends ces quelques mots. Après tout il a raison, autant resté léger._

« Je n'ai dérapé qu'une fois ! C'est pas comme si c'était récurrent…

- Tu m'avais quasiment agressé !

- Une fois House !

- Mouais. Et c'est le hasard si tu dors à moitié nue dans mon lit ?»

_Faussement agacée, j'attrape mon oreiller et l'abats sans scrupule sur son visage. Il s'en saisit en souriant, le glisse derrière sa nuque avant de se réinstaller. Ses yeux pétillent. D'un regard il me défie de recommencer. Je me contente de lui sourire et de reprendre ma place contre lui, appuyant désormais ma tête sur son torse. Un bras m'entoure avec douceur._

« Je crois que c'est important qu'on passe du temps ensemble House. »

_J'attends mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner._

« Au fond, on est quand même un couple. Un couple d'abstinents mais un couple quand même…enfin je crois, j'aimerais.»

_Ma voix est plus tremblante que je ne l'aurai souhaité. Je reste un bref instant contre lui avant d'oser affronter son regard. _

« On est ensemble ? »

_Je déteste ce visage impassible qu'il arrive à afficher, ces yeux qui ne laissent rien paraitre si ce n'est une profonde réflexion. Je suspends ma respiration, guettant le moindre signe._

« Si tu ne prononce plus jamais ce mot oui.

- Abstinent ?

- Chut ! »

_Il me fait croire qu'il m'ignore pendant quelques secondes avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil des plus craquants. Je respire à nouveau, soulagée… presque euphorique. Malgré mon immense sourire mes yeux s'embrument un peu sous le coup de l'émotion et je préfère cacher mon visage dans son t-shirt. House en a pourtant décidé autrement._

« Tu es à moi. »

_Des bras puissants m'attrapent avec force et m'attirent contre lui. _

_Une main dans mes cheveux._

_Des lèvres sur mon front._

_Un rire franc qui nous échappe._

_Lui aussi parait soulagé, il m'observe avec tendresse avant de relâcher son étreinte._

« Et ton toubib devrait le savoir! On ne drague pas les femmes mariées. »

_Je souris contre lui avant de me tourner de l'autre côté._

« Qui a dit que je refuserais ? »

- Voyez vous ça, t'espères une crise de jalousie en plus ?

- Non, simplement si je refuse il va croire que j'ai peur de lui céder et continuera à me tourner autour. »

_House rumine quelques mots dans son coin, visiblement agacé par cette remarque. Tout est parfait._

« Logique de bonne femme »

_C'est à mon tour de râler._

« Mais encore ?

- Si tu dis oui, n'importe quel homme comprendra « je suis intéressée ».

- Durant les trente premières secondes peut-être. Il changera vite d'avis en m'entendant parler de mon fabuleux mari. Et puis on ne parle à personne ici, c'est mauvais pour notre couverture. »

_D'un geste House me fait rouler sur le dos, se redresse et place son visage juste au dessus du mien. Deux regards s'affrontent, la confrontation est intense mais aucun des deux ne cèdent._

« Je trouverai ce que tu manigances. Ce n'est pas juste une histoire puérile de jalousie.

- Je ne manigance rien.

- T'as toujours été aussi manipulatrice que moi. Je trouverai.

- Bonne nuit. »

_Innocemment je le repousse un peu et m'installe comme toujours dans ses bras, les yeux clos._

« Tu me balances que tu vas accepter une tête à tête avec un homme qui t'allume et tu te couches contre moi pour dormir ?

- Oui. »

_Cette fois ma voix n'a pas tremblé. House semble ravi de la tournure des évènements et ne se prive pas pour en rajouter._

« Mais qui m'a laissé une bonne femme pareille ? »

_Je souris mais ne réponds pas, il est temps de dormir et surtout de le laisser réfléchir. House remet mon oreiller à sa place et glisse un bras dans mon dos. Alors que je me laisse doucement happer par le sommeil, je sens ses doigts qui jouent distraitement avec le bas de mon T-shirt. Je me concentre un moment sur ce geste inattendu et découvre avec délice la chaleur de sa main qui se fraye un chemin sous le tissu. Un frisson me traverse et il s'arrête aussitôt. Sans retirer sa main il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure alors un simple « bonne nuit »._

_Cette manigance est décidément une franche réussite._

_TBC_


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir à tous!

Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps j'ai essayé de répondre à vos reviews autant que possible, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas de compte j'en profite pour vos remercier encore pour tout ce soutien. Une pensée toute particulière pour Enjoy a qui je n'ai pas pu envouyer de message mais qui prend toujours le temps de me laisser de longs commentaires détaillés !

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Tu vas pas vraiment mettre ça ? »<p>

_House m'observe, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cet air renfrogné lui donne un air d'enfant trop gâté. _

« Tu adores cette robe !

- Si tu espères que le toubib s'intéresse un minimum à ce que tu lui racontes tu ne peux résolument pas la garder.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est jolie. »

_Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant de partir en boitant. Je le rejoins dans notre chambre et enroule mes bras autour des ses épaules. Mes lèvres dévorent son cou un long moment mais House est toujours contrarié._

« Je croyais que tu t'en fichais.

- Je m'en fiche mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre s'il te drague encore plus.

- Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

- Débrouille-toi Cuddy. »

_Il ne m'accorde toujours pas un regard alors je tente une autre approche. Lentement mes mains glissent sur ses épaules et viennent se nouer autour de sa taille. J'embrasse doucement chaque parcelle de son cou et il semble enfin se détendre un peu. La détente ne dure pourtant pas…_

« Mamaaaaaan ! »

_Un soupir, un nouveau baiser et je me dirige sans plus tarder vers la chambre de ma fille, laissant House à sa mauvaise humeur._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Enfin prête je sors de ma chambre en trombe et tombe sur House affalé sur le canapé. Il lève vaguement les yeux vers moi et affiche un mince sourire satisfait : je me suis changée. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, caresse rapidement son bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Finalement, il ne nous aura fallu que quelques jours pour adopter un semblant de vraie vie de couple._

« Tu pourras amener Rachel à l'école ? Je suis en retard. »

_Il émet un vague grognement en guise de réponse: visiblement son humeur ne s'est pas améliorée. Amusée, je glisse à nouveau mes lèvres dans son cou avant de quitter la pièce. _

«Tant qu'à faire, essaie de l'amener à l'heure ! »

_Je lui offre alors mon plus beau sourire et quitte la maison pour de bon sans prêter attention à ses protestations._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Midi_

_J'attends le docteur McKay devant la clinique. Le dispensaire ferme ses portes plus d'une heure le midi, parfois même deux. J'ai finalement opté pour une jupe blanche et un chemisier bleu nettement plus discrets que la robe._

« Ah Kate vous voilà ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop attendu.

- À peine quelques minutes rassurez-vous John.

- Dans ce cas allons-y ! »

_J'ai parfois du mal à m'habituer à cette double identité et à réagir à ce prénom. Heureusement le médecin ne le remarque absolument pas. Nous partons donc manger dans un petit restaurant en centre ville. Nous choisissons rapidement une table en terrasse et bavardons un moment. Après avoir passé commande, John me regarde, hésitant._

« Votre mari ne vous a pas reproché cette sortie ?

- On se connait depuis tellement longtemps ! Nous avons une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre.

- Vous avez de la chance, à sa place je n'aurai probablement pas apprécié. Alors dites-moi maintenant, que me vaut cette invitation à déjeuner ? »

_Je souris. C'est le moment d'être diplomate._

_XXXXXXXX_

« Bonsoir »

_Comme ce matin je le trouve étendu sur le canapé, fixant le plafond avec insistance. Je dépose mes affaires en vrac dans l'entrée et le rejoins avec bonheur. Un baiser puis deux et je m'allonge à moitié contre lui._

« J'en déduis qu'il ne t'a pas sauté de dessus ? »

_Son indifférence feinte m'amuse autant qu'elle me ravie. Je l'embrasse à nouveau et entrelace mes doigts aux siens._

« Tu es un idiot. Où est Rachel ?

- Elle dort chez une copine.

- Quoi? Mais…

- Et toi tu devrais aller te changer, cette robe était plutôt pas mal en fait.»

_Je suis aussi surprise que perdue. House a cette lueur de malice dans les yeux qui me perturbe, il a une idée en tête mais je ne parviens pas à deviner laquelle. Sentant que je ne bougerais pas sans être totalement rassurée, il m'en dit plus sur Rachel et me tend un numéro de téléphone._

« Tu veux faire subir un interrogatoire aux parents de la gamine ou on peut y aller ? »

_Je l'interroge du regard, à nouveau perturbée par son étrange attitude._

« On sort ce soir, file te changer ! Allez allez !»

_Trop heureuse de ce rendez vous improvisé, je me précipite dans la chambre pour enfiler ma robe et ressort à peine cinq minutes plus tard, prête à partir._

« Moins d'une demi heure ? C'est un nouveau record. »

_J'ai à peine le temps de le gratifier d'un sourire qu'il s'en va déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Sans poser plus de questions, je le rejoints en courant et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. _

_TBC_


	20. Chapter 20

En voyant les dernières protestations de certains je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder pour la suite ^^

Voici donc le chapitre...20 ! Un sacré cap de passé grâce à vos encouragements à tous. Merci encore :)

* * *

><p><em>Nous sortons du cinéma dans la nuit noire. L'air est frais et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Comme toujours, il me surveille du coin de l'œil et passe aussitôt son bras autour de moi, m'attirant ainsi à lui pour me réchauffer. Sans me faire prier je pose mes mains sur son torse et me colle un peu plus contre lui.<em>

« Merci House…

- Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, un resto et une toile c'est même tout ce qu'il a de plus basique.

- Je sais l'effort que ça t'a demandé. »

_Nos regards se croisent et je noue délicatement mes bras autour de son cou, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur._

« Certes tu es insupportable mais c'est tout de même pas un supplice de t'emmener diner. »

_Je lui souris et contemple son visage un moment. Ses traits sont plus détendus depuis quelques temps, il parait apaisé. Après une longue observation mes yeux finissent par se fixer sur ses lèvres fines._

_Serrée contre lui, entourée de sa chaleur, enivrée par son parfum…_

_Une fois de plus la tentation est immense. Inconsciemment je mordille ma lèvre inférieure tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur sa bouche. Sa main effleure lentement le bas de mon dos et il me ramène doucement à la réalité._

« Est ce que tu veux rentrer ou on fait autre chose ?

- Autre chose ?

- On peut voir un deuxième film, grignoter un second dessert ou… rester là.

- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? Aller te voir jouer un soir.

- La prochaine fois »

_La prochaine fois, il veut donc renouveler l'expérience. C'est encourageant! J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et me laisser bercer doucement. Une femme passe à côté de nous et me lance un regard envieux : je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Le lien qui nous unit est si puissant que même les passants le ressentent. _

« Lisa ? »

_House me tire de ma réflexion et me lance un regard interrogatif, il attend toujours que je décide de la suite des évènements. _

_J'hésite, partagée entre l'envie de lui raconter mon entrevue avec le docteur Mckay et celle de lui faire une surprise. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'y pense, que je ne n'ose pas…_

« J'aimerais qu'on rentre. C'est ce qu'on aurait fait avant non ?

- Ça ne finira pas comme ça finissait avant.

- Je le sais, j'ai autre chose de prévu. »

_Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux m'interrogent. Je relâche alors mon étreinte et lui offre un sourire satisfait avant de glisser mes doigts entre les siens. Nous retournons à la voiture sans un mot, main dans la main._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Une fois rentrés chez nous, je range quelques affaires dans l'entrée sous le regard de House, appuyé sur le canapé. Il s'interroge encore sur mes intentions. Je m'approche de lui, glisse un baiser sur sa joue et part vers la chambre._

« Je reviens »

_A peine ai-je fermé la porte que je me précipite dans le placard à la recherche de mon dernier achat : deux bougies. Je les allume et les dépose toutes deux sur la table de chevet avant d'enfiler un short et un débardeur. House m'attend toujours et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce._

« Est ce que tes plans nous laisse le temps de prendre un café ?

- Je crois que oui ! »

_XXXXXXXX_

_Affalé sur le canapé, nous terminons nos tasses en silence. Je m'approche alors de House et glisse mes bras autour de ses épaules._

« On y va ? »

_Intrigué, il se contente de hocher la tête et s'aide de ma main pour se relever. Sans la lâcher je l'entraine dans notre chambre. En apercevant les bougies, il se fige et me lance un regard désapprobateur. Je ne m'en soucis pas et me rapproche encore avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille._

« Fais-moi confiance. »

_Tandis que mon nez remonte le long de son cou, mes mains descendent lentement le long de ses bras. L'odeur sucrée et la lumière des bougies donnent à cet instant une saveur unique. Je défais prudemment le premier bouton de sa chemise mais il m'arrête aussitôt. Je ne me laisse pourtant pas abattre._

« Tu devrais enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable que ce jean.»

_House sonde mon regard avec intérêt et peine à savoir où je veux en venir. Curieux, il attrape un pantalon de pyjama et l'enfile sans tarder. Alors qu'il tend la main vers un t-shirt, je glisse mes doigts dans les siens._

« Non, reste sans. »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me colle doucement contre lui et me fait la plus douce possible. Pas une caresse. _

_Pas un baiser. _

_Je reste simplement contre lui, essayant de le rassurer sur mes intentions. Son regard passe d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce et s'arrête successivement sur les deux petites flammes et sur mon visage. Il commence peut-être à comprendre. D'un geste je le pousse à s'installer sur le lit. Il se laisse alors tomber sur le dos, calé entre les coussins et continue de m'observer comme s'il guettait le moindre dérapage. Je m'assieds simplement à ses côtés._

« Mets-toi sur le ventre.

- Bon sang Lisa qu'est ce que…

- Chut, pour une fois écoute moi.»

_Un dernier regard et il consent finalement à se retourner. Je dépose tendrement mes lèvres dans son cou et attrape une bougie de massage sur sa droite. Je sens qu'il surveille chacun de mes gestes. Un sourire aux lèvres, je souffle discrètement sur la flamme et verse un peu de cire dans ma main : sa chaleur me fait frissonner. Tout est parfait. _

_D'un geste lent je laisse alors couler la cire chaude le long de son dos et observe avec bonheur un frisson le parcourir. Il ne proteste pas. Je repose délicatement la bougie sur la table et glisse mes doigts le long de son dos. Mes mains caressent ses épaules, jouent avec ses muscles, effleurent chaque parcelle de peau accessible._

_Lentement je remonte mes doigts de ses hanches jusqu'à sa nuque, appuie mes paumes dans son dos et profite de ce moment de douceur. Sa peau brille sous la lumière de la bougie et il soupire de bien-être à chaque nouveau passage. Je glisse alors mes lèvres dans son cou et poursuit mes douces caresses, pétrissant sa peau avec lenteur._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, je verse à nouveau la cire chaude sur sa peau et observe avec délice la moindre de ses réactions. Confiante, je passe un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et m'assieds prudemment sur lui. Il proteste pour la forme mais me laisse continuer, trop heureux de ce moment de tendresse. _

_Mes mains se remettent alors à glisser lentement sur ses côtes. Je remonte ensuite le long de ses bras en me penchant sur lui. Du bout des doigts, il effleure simplement mon genou. Un sourire illumine aussitôt mon visage : le moment partagé est juste merveilleux. Mes pouces trouvent leur place entre ses omoplates, faisant pression sur ses muscles douloureux avant de devenir plus discret qu'une plume sur la peau. Je finis par revenir à de simples caresses qui filent sur sa peau douce et huilée. Sa respiration se fait encore plus lente, ses soupirs deviennent de plus en plus profonds. Je m'allonge presque sur lui et embrasse légèrement sa joue._

« Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Pitié non. »

_Sa voix douce et reposée me fait vibrer et je me retrouve prise à mon propre jeu. Alors que je voulais simplement m'occuper un peu de lui comme il le fait si bien avec moi, je me surprends à en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Ses lèvres me tentent encore et toujours. Plus que tout autre contact, c'est celui de sa bouche qui me manque. Je pourrais lui dire tellement de choses si j'avais le droit d'y gouter…_

_Je souris de ma propre bêtise et reprends mes caresses avec application. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour somnoler sous mes doigts. Je souffle alors les bougies, glisse mes lèvres dans son cou et me laisse tomber à ses côtés._

« Merci Lisa. »

_TBC_


	21. Chapter 21

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je serais peut-être un peu plus longue ces temps: ci je n'écris pas tous les chapitres dans l'ordre. ^^

Encore merci pour tout vos commentaires, j'en reviens toujours pas de tant d'encouragements !

Bonne lecture_._

* * *

><p><em>Je soulève difficilement mes paupières encore lourdes, chatouillée par les rayons du soleil qui passent à travers les rideaux. Il est là, m'observant avec des yeux d'une douceur incroyable. J'embrasse alors son épaule et referme les yeux en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Nous restons encore quelques minutes sans rien dire, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.<em>

« Hey.

- Déjà réveillé ?

- Yep, surement parce que j'ai bien dormi.

- Tant mieux. »

_Il glisse un baiser sur mon front et attrape ma main._

« Merci.

- Tu l'as déjà dit hier.

- Merci d'avoir été sage. »

_J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, surprise de cette précision. Je sais que cette situation est difficile pour lui mais j'ai souvent tendance à l'oublier : lui aussi souffre parfois. Je pose sur House un regard des plus tendres et me cale entre ses bras._

« Je ne te rends pas la vie facile tous les jours…

-C'est ce qui fait qu'on se voit encore vingt cinq ans après notre rencontre. »

_Vingt cinq ans et je me souviens difficilement d'une année._

_J'ai peu de souvenir et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, de lire en lui comme il lit en moi. Sentant mon trouble, il caresse distraitement ma joue. Il est temps de tout lui dire._

« J'ai déjeuné avec McKay hier…

- Non c'est vrai ?

- Parce que je l'avais invité. »

_House cesse toute caresse et se redresse sur le lit, interloqué. Il reste quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son regard s'assombrit._

« Mais enfin pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

_Je savais qu'il serait en colère, il reste désormais à lui expliquer sans l'énerver davantage. Je me demande déjà dans quoi je me suis embarquée lorsqu'il me secoue._

« Cuddy !

-Une place de médecins s'est libérée au dispensaire. Je voulais voir s'il était prêt à te la donner malgré le fait que tu n'exerces plus. »

_Les mots étaient sortis à une vitesse folle, comme s'ils me brulaient. Il ne répond pas et semble toujours aussi contrarié. Je m'installe à ses côtés et reprends d'une voix hésitante. La partie s'annonce plus difficile que prévue._

« Il m'a laissé deux jours pour t'en parler, après il embauchera un autre médecin »

_Il se tait toujours, ne me regarde pas et se lève brusquement._

« Des consultations toute la journée ? Tu délires Cuddy.

- C'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus excitant mais je sais que tu t'ennuies, je voulais te laisser le choix.

- Si j'avais voulu soigné des nez bouchés je me serai débrouillé, j'ai pas besoin que tu reprennes tes sales habitudes.

- Quelles sales habitudes ?

- Celle de te vendre pour avoir ce que tu veux ! »

_Il quitte la chambre sans le moindre regard et part s'exiler sur la terrasse, furieux. Je le laisse faire, incapable de réagir face à ces propos. Me vendre… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a voulu dire. Je crois que je ne veux pas comprendre._

_Je décide cependant de prendre sur moi et d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le rejoindre. Je ne me suis pas encore assise qu'il s'emporte déjà._

« Tu crois que tu me connais par cœur mais c'est pas le cas Cuddy ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as oublié ! »

_Une fois de plus le coup est rude, efficace. Je baisse la tête et hésite à répondre de peur de l'énerver davantage. Seuls quelques mots m'échappent dans un murmure._

« Je te connais bien.

- C'est ce que tu as envie de croire.

- Je voulais juste t'aider House !

- Tu veux m'aider ? Retrouve cette foutue mémoire ! »

_Il fuit de nouveau et s'enferme dans la chambre quelques instants avant d'en ressortir, habillé et prêt à partir. La panique me gagne._

« Où vas –tu ? »

_Pas un regard._

_Pas un mot._

_Une porte claque._

_La voiture démarre et je reste seule dans le salon, complètement déboussolée par les récents évènements. Je savais qu'il serait agacé par mon petit mensonge mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela tournerait au règlement de compte. Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête et je me laisse tomber sur le sol en proie à un désespoir profond. Je vais le perdre, je vais le perdre pour une bêtise. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée et je peine soudainement à respirer. Les larmes dévalent silencieusement mes joues et je ne parviens même pas à me relever. La peur surpasse le chagrin…_

* * *

><p>Me tapez pas ^^<em><br>_


	22. Chapter 22

n'ayant pas encore péri sous les coups je vous poste la suite ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Je suis toujours assise par terre en pyjama quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre brusquement. Rachel arrive en courant et vient se blottir contre moi. Sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et glisse ma tête dans ses cheveux aux parfums fruités.<em>

« Microbe vas donc ranger tes affaires tu veux. »

_Sa voix est douce mais son regard est toujours aussi sombre. Rachel court vers lui pour récupérer son petit sac à dos et se dirige sagement vers sa chambre._

_Il m'observe sans bouger, sans flancher et je sens déjà les larmes rouler sur ma peau. Sans savoir pourquoi je me lève et me jette contre lui, m'accrochant à ses épaules de toutes mes forces. Je pleurniche comme une enfant dans ses bras, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente._

« J'ai eu si peur… j'ai eu si peur House. »

_Il ne bouge pas, ne me touche pas mais me laisse faire, complètement impassible. _

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais. »

_Enfin il réagit et je le sens remuer. Ses mains saisissent mes bras et il me repousse brusquement._

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? »

_Je le regarde sans comprendre, comme si j'avais perdu la capacité de réfléchir._

« Après ce que je t'ai dit tu devrais me foutre dehors et exiger des excuses ! Pas me sauter dans les bras et implorer mon pardon.»

_Les larmes s'estompent peu à peu mais je reste muette, bouleversée par cette histoire. Devant mon air perdu, il pousse un profond soupir avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi. Mes mains agrippent fermement sa chemise et je cache mon visage contre son épaule, priant tous les dieux pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas._

« Tu ne dois jamais me laisser te parler comme ça. Peu importe que tu te sentes coupable ou non. Tu ne dois jamais tolérer ça.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

- J'avais trop peur que tu t'en ailles.»

_J'ai parlé si doucement que je me demande un instant s'il a pu m'entendre. Ses bras se resserrent encore autour de moi : il ressent ma détresse. Lentement il caresse mes cheveux en pagaille et me rassure sans bruit._

« Il faut qu'on parle House.

- Quand on sera calmé.

- Non. Maintenant. Tu ne diras pas les choses comme tu les penses sinon, pas après m'avoir vu craquer comme ça. »

_Il me repousse un peu pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutiens son regard, sûre de ma décision._

« Viens.»

_D'un geste il m'entraine sur le canapé et attends sagement que je cesse définitivement de pleurer. Malgré la peine, je me décide à l'interroger._

« Pourquoi tu as dit que je me vendais ? »

_Il soupire, visiblement gêné._

« Tu te laissais draguer par les donateurs de l'hôpital. Ça m'a toujours exaspéré.

- Je faisais ça quand j'étais avec toi ?

- Non, du moins je ne l'ai jamais vu. Ça n'empêche que tu mérites mieux que d'être écoutée parce que ton décolleté est plongeant. »

_Les choses s'éclairent un peu. Cependant je sens que le malaise est plus profond. Sans trop réfléchir, je me risque à lui parler franchement._

« Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire. »

_Il me regarde et esquisse un rictus avant de répondre._

« Non, je suis énervé parce que tu ne veux pas la retrouver. »

_Je baisse la tête, coupable. Je pensais naïvement pouvoir lui dissimuler mes arrière-pensées. Une fois de plus je me trompais._

« J'ai peur.

-Je croyais que tout ce que j'avais pu faire n'avait aucune importance ? »

_Son ton se veut ironique mais je sens que j'ai éveillé son intérêt._

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as pu faire qui m'effraie ».

_Je glisse une main dans mes cheveux, essayant vainement de contenir ma nervosité._

« C'est ce que j'ai fait »

_House me dévisage, visiblement surpris. Je poursuis sans oser croiser son regard._

«J'ai peur de ce que j'étais, de ce que j'ai pu dire, de ce que j'ai pu faire. J'ai peur de découvrir que ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Comment savoir si j'étais quelqu'un de bien ? Si je n'ai pas gâché des années entières ? »

- Tu as toujours été une fille bien Lisa.

- Tu as dit toi-même qu'on avait radicalement changé de vie ! Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse, vraiment heureuse. Si ma vie était à l'opposée de celle qu'on a je ne vois pas comment….

- C'est pas comparable. En ce moment tu vis dans une bulle. Tu sais comme moi que ça ne peut pas durer. »

_Au fond il a raison. House passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me laisse me blottir contre son torse. Ses doigts effleurent doucement ma peau tandis qu'il niche son visage dans mes cheveux._

« J'aime cette bulle.

-Je sais. »

_Evidemment qu'il le sait, il me connait par cœur._

« Tu dois te souvenir Lisa, tu dois savoir qui tu es. On pourrait revoir ta sœur, s'opposer à la mise sous tutelle, retrouver notre liberté et faire tout ce qu'on veut.

- Tu retrouveras ton travail.

- Bon sang Cuddy je me contrefiche de ce boulot ! »

_Je me souviens pourtant du lien étrange qu'il entretenait avec son travail, de cette obsession pour les mystères._

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu avais de plus cher…

-Ça l'était. Avant que je réalise qu'il y avait autre chose et que cette chose passerait toujours avant. »

_Je me redresse et croise son regard inquiet. Une image me revient soudain en mémoire et mon sourire le rassure vite._

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça je crois.

-J'étais complètement saoul, ça ne compte pas! »

_Je ris de sa bêtise et l'enlace tendrement. Il resserre sa prise autour de moi et glisse lentement ses lèvres dans mon cou. Un baiser, un autre et il s'attaque déjà à mon épaule. Je bascule la tête en arrière et m'abandonne à ses baisers toujours plus sensuels. En quelques secondes je me retrouve étendue sur le canapé, House allongé sur moi. Il continue son manège un moment avant de s'arrêter brusquement._

« C'est comme ça qu'on réglait nos problèmes… n'est ce pas ?

- Tu te souviens toujours quand tu vas mal, c'est quand même fou.

- Tu n'as pas répondu. »

_Il m'adresse un sourire penaud avant de se relever et déjà je m'en veux d'avoir ouvert la bouche. _

« Souvent.

-Tu as peut-être eu raison de nous imposer cette distance alors. »

_Il me sourit avant d'embrasser mon front. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux grisonnants et le caresse un long moment._

« Distance, distance tu parles. T'as jamais été aussi souvent dans mes bras. »

_House se relève finalement et pars en boitant vers la cuisine._

« Je le ferrais House.

- Fais le pour toi.

- Je le ferrais pour les raison que j'ai choisies.

- Tête de mule. »

_Amusée, je le rejoints aussitôt. La journée ne sera peut-être pas si mauvaise._

_TBC  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous !_

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais j'attendais mes résultats de concours alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à me concentrer ^^ En attendant je suis prise :)

J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>La journée s'est achevée tranquillement, sans dispute et sans reproche. Il est tard désormais et la pluie tombe avec violence sur le toit de la maison. Le tonnerre gronde et je peine à trouver le sommeil, guettant le moindre bruit, espérant que Rachel ne se réveille pas.<em>

« Cuddy bordel arrête un peu de bouger !

- Rachel va se réveiller.

- Pour l'instant elle dort, tâche de faire pareil. »

_Un éclair fend le ciel, un grondement sourd me fait sursauter et des pleurs s'élèvent de l'autre côté du couloir. House ronchonne et je me lève aussitôt pour rejoindre ma fille. _

_Cachée sous les draps elle sanglote en s'agrippant à sa peluche. Je tire un peu la couverture et m'assieds à ses côtés, la serrant dans mes bras._

« C'est rien ma chérie. N'aies pas peur c'est juste un orage »

_Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et les larmes semblent s'estomper peu à peu. Elle me saisit le bras avec force et ferme lentement les yeux. Un coup de tonnerre d'une rare violence retentit soudain et me fait frémir, réveillant la peur instinctive de Rachel. Alors que je peine à la calmer de nouveau, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas._

_House s'approche et prend ma fille dans ses bras avant de repartir dans le couloir._

« Amène-toi ! »

_Je le suis sagement et le retrouve étendu sur le lit, Rachel installée à ses côtés._

« Elle t'a piqué ta place je crois bien.

- Je me ferais toute petite de ton côté dans ce cas.

- Hors de question, c'est mon côté ! »

_Sans prêter attention à ses protestations, je me glisse à sa droite et niche ma tête contre son épaule. Rachel tend timidement une main vers House, visiblement peu rassurée. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, il allonge néanmoins un bras en travers du matelas et la laisse se blottir contre lui. Elle s'installe alors et serre son doudou entre ses petits bras avant de s'endormir paisiblement._

_Un sourire traverse mon visage devant cet élan de tendresse mais un autre grondement retentit déjà. Je trésaille une fois encore et il me lance un air moqueur._

« Telle mère telle fille. »

_Je lui adresse alors une grimace des plus significatives avant de me blottir contre lui. House fixe un long moment le plafond avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon front. Son bras s'enroule autour de moi et je ferme à mon tour les yeux. Je savoure un instant ses légères caresses sans parvenir à m'endormir._

« Quand as-tu compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Que j'avais peur.

- Je crois que je me suis toujours douté. »

_J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, surprise de sa réponse._

« Tu stagnais beaucoup plus ces temps-ci, je pouvais pas te laisser continuer.

- Tu veux que je lise mon journal ?

- Non »

_Là encore je suis étonnée. Ne voulait-il pas que je retrouve la mémoire au plus vite ?_

« Alors comment va-t-on faire ?

- Jusqu'à présent tu ne te souvenais que dans certaines situations. Plus tu allais mal et plus ta mémoire revenait.

- Ce plan m'enchante moyennement. »

_House m'adresse un sourire moqueur avant d'embrasser tendrement mes cheveux. Je me redresse légèrement et caresse son torse du bout des doigts._

«Tu pourrais me raconter des souvenirs.

- Ça serait le même principe que ton journal, je ne veux pas que tu imagines des souvenirs, je voudrais qu'ils te reviennent. »

_Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ces propos avant de reprendre ma place contre lui._

« Certains souvenirs me manquent. J'aimerais savoir comment j'ai adopté Rachel, comment on s'est rencontré…

- C'est peut-être la solution ! »

_House me fixe un moment avant d'observer à nouveau le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. J'attrape doucement sa main et glisse mes doigts sur sa peau mais il ne réagit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir. Je finis alors par m'endormir, bercée par les battements de son cœur. _

_TBC_


	24. Chapter 24

**Pour me faire pardonner mon absence je poste en vitesse ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Un immense merci pour votre soutien et vos félicitations!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Trois mois.<em>

_Trois mois que nous sommes là, entre lac et forêt perdus au canada. L'hiver approche mais les derniers jours d'automne nous offre un spectacle sans pareil. Une symphonie de rouge a envahi le paysage, les forets resplendissent de couleurs plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres et les abords du lac semblent être irréels._

_Mon amour de la photo se réveille dans cet endroit splendide et House profite de ses après-midis libres pour m'emmener faire des balades en quad, au cœur de ses paysages majestueux. Notre complicité est plus grande que jamais, notre tendresse incomparable. House arrête le moteur, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie._

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

_Une fois de plus je suis époustouflée par la beauté de cette nature qui nous entoure. La brume qui flotte au dessus de l'eau, le soleil discret, le reflet des arbres : tout est parfait. Je détache lentement mes bras qui entourent sa taille et les portes à son cou, me collant contre lui pour toute réponse. Les mots sont accessoires dans ces instants précieux._

_Satisfait, il descend du quad et attrape mon sac. Une couverture étendue sur le sol, un repas préparé sur le pouce, sa veste sur les épaules : un doux rêve pourtant bien réel. Le déjeuner est avalé en vitesse et je reprends vite ma place fétiche, nichée tout contre lui et entourée de ses bras. Il s'allonge sur le sol et je me laisse tomber à ses côtés._

« Une nouvelle fois tout est parfait, merci House. »

_Il ne répond pas et se contente de caresser mon bras._

« Est ce qu'un jour tu vas finir par y croire ? »

_Un sourcil qui se lève. Un regard interrogateur._

« Croire au bonheur »

_House me détaille un moment avant de grimacer, le sujet est glissant._

« La dernière fois que j'y ai cru c'était avec toi. Tu as l'avantage de ne toujours pas te souvenir de cette rupture, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

_Je dépose un baiser plein de tendresse sur sa joue et le cajole un moment, consciente d'avoir réveillé des souvenirs douloureux en lui._

« Tu sais quand je vois tout ça, je me dis que cet accident c'était la chance de ma vie.

-T'as pas plus idiot ?

- Je suis sérieuse House. Jamais on n'aurait quitté l'hôpital et notre petit traintrain, jamais on aurait tout plaqué pour venir vivre dans un endroit aussi beau.

- Attends que l'hiver soit passé pour dire ça, quand tu verras plus Rachel parce qu'elle sera ensevelie par la neige du jardin tu changeras d'avis.

- Ça m'étonnerait. »

_Il pose sur moi des yeux curieux, mi amusé mi fâché. Il m'observe comme s'il cherchait à trouver la solution à une nouvelle énigme._

« Le mécanisme de ta mémoire est vraiment surprenant. C'est comme si tu te souvenais de toutes les conséquences tout en ayant oublié les causes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ça fait des mois que tu me sors des phrases comme ton « on n'aurait jamais quitté l'hôpital ». On dirait une évidence et pourtant tu ne te souviens absolument pas avoir été administratrice. C'est perturbant.

- J'essaie de me souvenir depuis qu'on en a parlé mais je n'ai que ces intuitions, quelques images floues. J'ai passé un temps fou à regarder les photos et à éplucher les dossiers de mon ordinateur. Ça me rappelle vaguement des choses mais aucuns véritables souvenirs.

- Il faut qu'on trouve ce foutu déclic. »

_House se plonge de nouveau dans ses réflexions. Il aime le mystère, les défis et je suis le seul qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à relever. _

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que le déclic pourrait justement être ce que tu me refuses ?

-Tu n'es pas la belle au bois dormant Cuddy et j'ai rien d'un prince charmant. Va falloir t'y faire. »

_Malgré la légèreté apparente de ses propos, il ne me laisse pas trop le choix et mets ainsi fin à la discussion. Trois mois et il n'a jamais cédé, jamais flanché. Je décide néanmoins de jouer le jeu._

« C'est dommage. Curieusement cette chemise à carreaux te va bien… c'est presque sexy.

- Pourquoi ? Le reste du temps je ne le suis pas ?

- Je ne répondrais pas directement, ton égo risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre. Ceci dit, je suis sûre que je fais des jalouses.

- J'ai une canne, à part toi qui fantasme sur les infirmes ?

- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la canne House. »

_Il m'adresse un sourire amusé et m'enlace tendrement. Rien n'a plus d'importance que ces moments magiques que nous vivons. Ma mémoire peut attendre encore un peu..._

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>ou pas ^^<br>_


	25. Chapter 25

Alors pour répondre le "ou pas" ne concernait pas une éventuelle suite mais marquait plutôt un tournant (proche) dans cette histoire!

En attendant bonne lecture et encore merci de tout votre soutien :$

* * *

><p><em>Le réveil sonne et me sort brusquement d'un sommeil profond. Je laisse mon bras s'abattre avec fracas sur la table de chevet et le silence revient enfin. Sans ouvrir les yeux je me retourne lentement vers l'autre côté du lit et tend la main vers House. Rien.<em>

_Intriguée je finis par ouvrir les yeux et découvre son absence avec surprise._

« House ? »

_Pas de réponse. Je me lève péniblement et gagne la cuisine, attirée par une douce odeur. Je le retrouve en pleine préparation d'un petit déjeuner de roi, encore en pyjama sous son tablier. Sans un bruit je m'approche doucement et glisse mes bras autour de sa taille._

« Déjà réveillé ?

- Insomnie.

- Ta jambe ?

- Non même pas. T'as pas l'air bien toi. »

_Il baisse un peu le feu avant de se retourner vers moi. Je défaits son tablier et me blottis contre lui sans un mot, sans même un regard. Ses bras se nouent autour de ma taille et il me berce doucement._

« Lisa ? »

_Je réponds d'une voix encore endormie._

« J'ai pas eu mon câlin. Comment veux tu que ça aille ? »

_Je souris contre son torse et l'imagine déjà lever les yeux au ciel. Dehors, la pluie tombe avec douceur et le ciel gris donne une atmosphère particulière à ce début de weekend._

« J'étais sûr que tu râlerais.

- Tu m'as mal habituée. Je t'ai pour moi tous les matins depuis des semaines...

- C'est ça d'être l'homme parfait ! Quand on se transforme en homme normal, la chute est terrible.»

_Je relève la tête vers lui et croise un sourire satisfait. Il parait détendu, presque… heureux. Je profite un instant de cette expression inédite et caresse son visage du bout des doigts._

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? »

_Je me fige en entendant ces mots, sidérée par sa demande en apparence si naturelle. Surtout, ne pas laisser filer l'occasion._

« Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

-Si, justement. Si tu en as toujours envie je t'emmène. »

_Décidément cette matinée est pleine de surprises. Sans chercher à comprendre je lui offre un sourire radieux avant de reprendre ma place dans ses bras._

« Ça serait vraiment génial. On n'est pas sorti tous les deux depuis des semaines ! »

_Il dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de retourner à ses préparations. Je me penche vers lui et découvre avec délice l'odeur sucrée du pain perdu._

« Tu devrais aller réveiller la petite, c'est prêt. »

_Je m'exécute aussitôt, encore surprise de ce réveil calme et serein, presque idyllique. Alors que ma fille s'éveille doucement sous mes caresses, je me surprends à rêver d'une soirée magique et d'un avenir plus serein._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Nous partons finalement vers vingt heures après avoir laisser Rachel à la baby Sitter. House m'attend à la voiture pendant que je pars à la recherche de son sac à main sous l'œil amusé de ma fille. Un dernier baiser et je le rejoints en vitesse. Appuyé sur la portière, il me détaille quelques instants avant d'arborer un sourire admiratif. Son bras se tend vers moi et je ne peux résister à l'envie de l'enlacer._

« Je te plais ?

-Tu es magnifique »

_Son compliment n'est qu'un murmure mais suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de contourner le véhicule et de m'y assoir._

_Le bar où travaille House n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Pourtant, le peu de temps de trajet suffit à me faire réfléchir, je me décide finalement à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis ce matin_

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'emmener ?

- Parce que tu avais envie de sortir.

- J'ai toujours envie de sortir, jusqu'à présent tu n'avais pas franchement envie que je vienne.»

_House me lance un regard désespéré avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Je n'obtiens qu'un vague grognement pour réponse._

« Me fais harceler là bas… veulent de rencontrer »

_Son air bougon m'arrache un sourire et je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment. Après tout, j'ai toute la soirée pour trouver ce qu'il manigance._

_Nous arrivons quelques minutes plus tard et je découvre avec surprise les abords d'un bar traditionnel, tout de bois et de pierre. De nombreuses voitures sont garées aux alentours et le centre ville parait animé malgré cette froide soirée d'automne. House me prend doucement la main et m'entraine vers la porte quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit._

« C'est la baby-sitter.

- Je suis en retard Cuddy.

- Vas y je te rejoins. »

_Un baiser, une caresse et le voilà qui s'éloigne à regret. Je l'observe un bref instant subitement envahie par une inexplicable fierté et me décide enfin à répondre au téléphone._

« Qu'y a-t-il Andréa ? »

_XXXXXXXX_

_Je pousse la porte du bar et découvre une ambiance calme et chaleureuse. Des gens de tout âge sont assis là, bavardant d'un côté, savourant la musique de l'autre. Je l'aperçois assis au piano un peu plus loin accompagnant un chanteur du même âge que lui. Deux hommes sont là également, jouant de la guitare. Les yeux clos, il semble tout bonnement transporté par les notes qu'il produit, presque habité par la musique._

_Je m'installe près du bar sur un tabouret pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Loin de tous les bars sordides que j'avais imaginés cet endroit ressemble au contraire à un havre de paix. Je laisse mon esprit divaguer et hésite un moment avant de prendre une photo de cette scène. J'éteins le flash pour ne pas risquer de le troubler et immortalise alors ce moment magique._

_Une voix vient soudain perturber ma contemplation et me fait sursauter._

« Depuis qu'il est là on a de nouveaux clients réguliers, il est vraiment doué »

_Je me retourne et découvre une femme un peu plus jeune que moi, blonde aux cheveux bouclés, le visage rayonnant. Je lui adresse pour toute réponse un sourire rêveur, à nouveau sujette à un élan de fierté. Elle poursuit néanmoins, l'air amusé._

« Il a son fan club, la table de droite. »

_Un regard mauvais vers la table de groupies m'échappe et déclenche le rire de mon interlocutrice. Elle se saisit d'un plateau remplit de verres et de gâteaux apéritifs avant de partir vers la salle en m'adressant un clin d'œil._

« John n'a pas menti, vous êtes magnifique. »

_La soirée passe à une vitesse incroyable, baignée dans la musique. Je surveille House du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec la jeune femme. _

_Sarah._

_C'est elle qui tient le bar avec son mari Bill, chanteur et musicien à ses heures perdues. Alors que je lui parle de Rachel-ou plutôt de Faith- une douce mélodie retentie et installe un silence religieux dans la nouvelle voix s'élève et attire instantanément mon intention_

Just let them talk

If they want to

Talk don't bother me

I'm gonna keep on

'til the whole wild world knows

That I really love you,

I really love you so …

_Les paroles me transportent, une larme coule sur ma joue et je me laisse bercer par sa voix au timbre si particulier. Il a fermé les yeux, complètement absorbé par la musique, et poursuit cette mélodie aux mots si doux, si vrais._

Oh They're envious of ev'rything that we do

But I wanna say it's wonderful

When you love someone

And that someone,

And that someone really loves you.

_Les applaudissements retentissent une fois de plus alors que ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je peine à redescendre sur terre et l'observe avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Sarah ressent mon trouble et me dit d'une voix douce._

« Ce mec est génial. »

_Son clin d'œil appuyé m'arrache un sourire et déjà House vient à ma rencontre, fier de son petit effet._

« Sarah tu m'offres un verre ?

- Je te le sers mais je n'offre rien chéri !

- Rapiat ! »

_House lui adresse une grimace avant de passer un bras autour de moi. D'un geste rapide il essuie une larme au coin de mes yeux et dépose un chaste baiser sur mon front. Un regard furtif vers la table de groupies et je glisse une main sur sa joue, l'attirant à moi avec tendresse._

« Tu vois que je fais des jalouses. »

_Nos regards s'accrochent et l'espace d'un instant plus rien ne compte. Je murmure un merci à peine audible et il se contente de hocher la tête, les mots importent peu._

« Hey John, t'aurais pas une corde pour ma guitare ? Elle vient de casser ! »

_Un soupir_

_Un baiser_

_Et il repart déjà vers le fond de la salle._

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous plait !<br>_


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste ce chapitre et disparait quelques jours, pour cause d'oraux tombés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu :s

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ! (bien qu'elle soit un peu guimauve...)

En attendant bonne lecture et, à ceux qui sont en période d'exam, bon courage ! n'est ce pas Enjoy ? ;-)

* * *

><p>« Hey John, t'aurais pas une corde pour ma guitare ? Elle vient de casser ! »<p>

_Un soupir_

_Un baiser_

_Et il repart déjà vers le fond de la salle._

« En trente secondes vous vous êtes mis à dos 80% de la gente féminine. Félicitations Kate ! »

_Décidément, cette jeune femme me plait. Je lui offre un sourire sincère et décide rentrer dans son jeu._

« Combien de temps pour les 20% restant ?

- Je vous accorde cinq minutes ! »

_Amusée, je dépose mes affaires sur le comptoir et part rejoindre mon mari. Sentant le regard appuyé de certaines clientes, j'affiche mon plus beau sourire avant de nouer les bras autour de sa taille et d'appuyer ma tête dans le dos de House. Il se retourne et m'enlace tendrement avant de présenter sa « merveilleuse épouse » à ses collègues. Sa main effleure ensuite ma joue et il redresse mon visage du bout des doigts, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses doigts courent un long moment dans mes cheveux et il m'observe avec amusement. Lentement, il se baisse vers moi et chuchote quelques mots à mon oreille._

« Est ce que ça suffit pour gagner ton pari ?

- Quel pari ?

- Tu parlais avec Sarah, t'as forcément fini par parier quelque chose !

- Mmm si tu me prenais encore dans tes bras ça serait vraiment parfait.»

_House se redresse en souriant et glisse une main sur mes hanches, laissant négligemment trainer ses doigts sur le haut de mes fesses. Un frisson me parcourt et il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux, soucieux du détail qui achèvera ses groupies._

_XXXXXXXX_

_La soirée passe tranquillement et je fais avec joie la connaissance des collègues de mon « mari ». Sarah et Bill sont charmants, ils ressemblent à l'image qu'House nous a crée. Les gens rient, discutent, jouent. _

_J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir une part de moi et apprécie vraiment cette nouvelle ambiance. Greg m'observe toujours du coin de l'œil mais parait détendu, heureux que je trouve si vite mes marques malgré notre fâcheuse tendance à l'isolement. Les minutes défilent à une vitesse folle et il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer._

_Alors que je récupère mes affaires, Sarah se retourne brusquement vers moi._

« Vous viendrez à l'anniversaire de Bill la semaine prochaine ? »

_Je jette un bref coup d'œil à mon compagnon, cherchant un semblant d'explication._

« J'en étais sûre ! John tu es impossible, tu ne lui en avais même pas parlé avoue !

- Il se pourrait que ça me soit totalement sorti de la tête.

- C'est ça ! »

_Ils s'affrontent un moment du regard mais Sarah cède vite à l'envie de me donner d'avantage de détails._

« Chaque année pour son anniversaire nous organisons une petite fête, chaque année on choisit un thème différent. Et cette fois c'est les années 80 !

- Les années 80 ?

- Oui ! bien sûr il faut venir habillé selon le thème ! C'est peut-être ce qui t'effraie John ? »

_House lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, et s'approche doucement de moi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il me détaille un moment, cherchant le moindre indice sur mon visage. Je lève vers lui des yeux plein d'espoir avant de lui demander son avis._

« Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

- Je ne voudrais pas insister mais ta chère et tendre à l'air d'avoir sacrément envie de venir !

- Aucune de vous deux ne me fichera la paix tant que je n'aurais pas dit oui hein ? »

_Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour toute réponse et Sarah lui adresse un sourire suppliant. Il soupire profondément avant de partir en râlant._

« On dirait deux ados c'est pas possible. »

XXXXXXXX

_House a tout juste le temps de se changer avant que je me laisse tomber sur le lit pour me coller contre son dos. Nouant mes bras autour de ses larges épaules je d »pose une nuée de baisers dans son cou._

« Que me vaut cet élan de tendresse ?

- J'ai passé un soirée merveilleuse.

- J'espère bien ! »

_Il s'installe contre les oreillers et tend les bras vers moi, m'invitant à m'y réfugier une fois encore. Sans me faire prier je m'étends contre lui et laisse courir mes doigts sur son torse nu._

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as emmené ? Pour que je rencontre des gens ?

- Tu aimais le monde, le bruit, les fêtes. J'étais trop paranoïaque pour te laisser avant. S'il avait dû nous arriver quelque chose ça serait déjà fait, il est temps de vivre un peu.

- Même s'il faut s'habiller comme dans les années 80 ?

- Je trouverais bien un moyen d'éviter ça. »

_House m'adresse un mince sourire auquel je réponds avec bonheur. Son étreinte se resserre doucement autour de moi et il finit par fermer les yeux sous mes caresses. _

_J'ai encore des dizaines de questions à lui poser sur ce changement, sur cette brusque envie d'épanouissement mais je me tais, trop heureuse de ces nouveaux évènements qui nous attendent. Je jette un dernier regard vers son air serein avant d'embrasser sa joue et de fermer les yeux à mon tour, me laissant happer par un sommeil profond._

_**TBC**  
><em>


	27. Chapter 27

Me voilà de retour !

J'espère que ce chapitre suffira à pardonner mon abscence... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>« Je suis prête ! »<p>

_Je sors en courant de la chambre, déjà largement en retard. House discute avec la baby-sitter de Rachel et tient ma fille dans les bras. Il s'interrompt dès qu'il m'aperçoit et repose la petite sur le sol avant de s'approcher._

« Ça te plait pas ? »

_Il sourit simplement et continue de me détailler sans un mot._

« Bah dis-moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est toi il y a 25 ans. »

_Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi cette révélation me bouleverse. Je noue mes bras autour de sa taille et me serre contre lui, profitant quelques instants encore de son parfum. Il est déjà l'heure de partir. Un dernier câlin à Rachel, quelques recommandations et nous sommes en route pour la ville voisine._

_XXXXXX_

_Je descends de la voiture avec enthousiasme et sens déjà que House ralentit l'allure, visiblement un peu ennuyé de se retrouver devant la maison de Sarah et Bill. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire avant de glisser mes doigts entre les siens en guise d'encouragement. C'est à moi de le rassurer cette fois._

« Tu crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de femmes à rendre jalouses ?

- Normalement pas ce soir. En revanche… »

_Il joue le jeu et décide d'éveiller un peu mon intérêt. Il prend sa petite voix et ses yeux pétillent de malice._

« …il y a tout un tas de types qui se persuadent que leur femme est pas si mal. C'est mauvais de vivre dans le mensonge. »

_Je lui adresse un regard faussement réprobateur avant de me rapprocher un peu de lui. _

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Strictement rien. »

_Cette fois c'est la curiosité qui l'emporte. Je l'observe un instant, essayant de deviner ses pensées._

« Ce qui se cache sous ton manteau long suffira amplement. »

_Un rire franc m'échappe et lui arrache un mince sourire. Je me place devant lui et glisse mes bras autour de ses larges épaules. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée désormais et j'en profite pour savourer cet instant de complicité._

« Nous sommes un couple de tordus.

- C'est le secret de la réussite »

_Je ris de nouveau, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et frappe à la porte. Des bruits de talons parviennent jusqu'à nos oreilles et Sarah apparait à la porte. _

« Kate ! Tu as réussi à trainer ton associable mari à l'extérieur ? »

_House bougonne dans mon dos et nous échangeons un sourire complice avec la jeune femme. La soirée promet d'être animée._

_XXXXXX_

_House me rejoint sur la terrasse et glisse une main dans mon dos. Un murmure parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles et me fait frissonner._

« Ils regardent tous ta robe.

- Pas toi ?

- Je ne regarde pas que ta robe. »

_Je relève les yeux vers lui et croise son regard malicieux. Il se rapproche lentement de moi et je me retrouve serrée contre lui, dos au mur. Ce sourire entendu, cette musique, cette ambiance, tout me parait familier._

« Et ce que je vois est vraiment pas mal »

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

« Et ce que je vois est vraiment pas mal »

_House s'approche encore un peu et pose sa main au dessus de mon épaule, lorgnant clairement sur mon décolleté._

« La discrétion n'est pas ton fort.

- J'assume tout à fait ce que je fais.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'admire le paysage »

_Un sourire et il saisit mes hanches entre ses doigts, me plaquant contre le mur avec force._

« Ne fais pas la jeune fille prude, je sais très bien que tu reluquais mes fesses aussi.

- Bah voyons »

_Ma respiration s'accélère et House observe avec amusement ma poitrine se soulever anarchiquement. D'un geste il m'entraine de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il fait sombre et nous restons un moment là, cachés aux yeux des autres étudiants. Seul un mince rayon de lune nous éclaire, offrant à la scène une lumière presque magique. Ses yeux noircis de désir me détaillent longuement et, à nouveau, il s'approche de moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je noue mes bras autour de lui et me laisse coller contre le mur du gymnase, serrée contre son torse musclé. Son visage se penche doucement vers moi et il capture mes lèvres avec passion. Mon cœur rate un battement et je crois mourir de désir sous ses caresses. La fête bat son plein de l'autre côté du mur mais je m'en fiche, plus rien n'existe._

_Ses doigts courent le long de ma taille, sa langue explore mes lèvres avec envie et je m'accroche à lui avec une force incroyable. A bout de souffle, il se détache lentement de ma bouche et m'offre un regard satisfait._

« Je savais que tu fantasmais sur moi.

- Tu me suis depuis que tu m'as vue à la librairie.

- Faux, c'est toi qui m'a suivi en endocrinologie. »

_Nos regards s'affrontent un moment et House me lance un sourire charmeur. Une main remonte lentement le long de mes côtes et glisse sur ma poitrine avant de trouver sa place dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne sous ses doigts et ferme les yeux un bref instant._

« On peut continuer à se battre ou reprendre où on en était… »

_Un regard_

_Un sourire_

_Des lèvres qui s'entrechoquent._

_Chaque contact est plus grisant que le précédent. D'une main je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise tandis que la deuxième joue dans ses cheveux en bataille. House, lui, enroule un bras autour de moi et descend fougueusement ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de plaisir tant le contact est sensuel. Encore quelques secondes et je m'abandonne complètement dans ses bras, répondant avec passion à chacun de ses gestes._

_Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et les pétrissent longuement tandis que mes lèvres explorent chaque parcelle de sa peau. D'une simple pression il me soulève du sol et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Plaquée contre la pierre froide, je peine à retenir le plus petit gémissement de plaisir que me procure ses lèvres expertes. Une main quitte ma jupe pour glisser sous mon haut et le soulever, dévoilant ainsi ma poitrine. House me contemple un moment avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens et de glisser lentement sa bouche sur mes seins durcis._

_Cette fois s'en est trop. Je l'aide à retirer mon débardeur et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ses mains reprennent leur place sur le haut de mes cuisses et je perçois son désir à travers le tissu léger de son short. L'envie est immense, le désir presque incontrôlable. Soudain, un bruissement se fait entendre, une voix s'élève._

« House ! House bordel t'es où? »

_Mes lèvres se détachent des siennes à contre cœur et il me lance un air désolé. Doucement, il me laisse retomber sur le sol et me serre contre lui, glissant de tendres baisers dans mon cou. Je caresse un moment sa peau nue et me laisse enlacer délicatement. Ses mains parcourent à nouveau ma peau et sa bouche reprend possession de ma poitrine quand la voix s'élève une nouvelle fois._

« House ! Je pars avec Mary dans cinq minutes et j'ai toujours tes clés mec ! »

_Un baiser échangé_

_Un autre _

_Il s'éloigne un peu avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens._

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour lui casser la gueule.

- Je te laisse trente secondes pour récupérer tes clés. »

_Une dernière caresse et il s'éloigne en soupirant, pestant déjà contre celui qui a eu le malheur de nous interrompre._

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

.

.

« Cuddy ? Cuddy répond moi ! »

_Je sursaute et ouvre les__yeux d'un coup, peinant à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'observe distraitement mon environnement, complètement perdue, et m'accroche à sa veste pour ne pas vaciller._

« Lisa ? »

.

.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

_« Lisa ? »_

_House réapparait soudain et me détaille un instant, visiblement déçu._

« Pourquoi tu n'es plus à moitié nue ? »

_Sa voix charmeuse me fait sourire et je décide de m'amuser un peu._

« Tu as mis plus de trente secondes. »

_Le rictus qu'il affiche à cet instant me fait frissonner. Sans rien comprendre je le vois fondre sur moi et ai tout juste le temps de partir en courant. Je l'entends me suivre en riant et peine à le semer, trop occupée à lutter contre l'euphorie qui me gagne. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une minute pour me rattraper et nouer avec force ses bras autour de moi. Collée contre mon dos, il susurre quelques mots à mon oreille de sa voix la plus sensuelle._

« Crois moi je mettrais moins de trente secondes à te déshabiller à nouveau.

- On ne couchera pas ensemble House.

- Bien sur que si. »

_D'un geste il saisit mes hanches et me fait faire demi-tour, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse toujours découvert. Ses lèvres reprennent immédiatement possession de mon cou et je m'abandonne de nouveau à ses caresses._

« Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Quitte à ce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble, je préférais que ça soit chez moi.

- T'as raison c'est plus près et t'as pas de colloc… »

_Ses mains glissent le long de mes hanches et s'insinuent sous mon haut, me procurant des frissons de plaisir. _

« Je te déteste House. Presque autant que ton stupide colloc.

- Continue j'adore ça »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa réplique et me laisse embrasser avec fougue, cédant même à l'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. D'une simple pression il me soulève du sol et me pousse une nouvelle fois à enrouler mes jambes autour de lui. Je m'exécute sans la moindre protestation et dévore son cou de baisers toujours plus brulants, me laissant porter dans la nuit noire._

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

.

.

_House me serre contre lui et caresse tendrement mes cheveux, embrassant légèrement le haut de mon crâne. Je m'accroche à lui avec force et respire son odeur à plein poumons. De plus en plus perdue j'enfouis ma tête contre son épaule et me laisse rassurer sans rien dire._

« Je suis là Lisa, tout va bien. »

_Sa voix douce m'apaise un instant mais je ne parviens toujours pas à revenir à la réalité._

« Je suis là. »

.

.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

"House?

- Je suis là!"

_Il lui avait fallu moins de dix secondes pour disparaitre dans mon appartement, à peine le temps de tourner le dos pour fermer la porte. Je le retrouve le nez dans mes tiroirs, à la recherche de mes sous vêtements._

« Tu veux pas mettre ça ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas me les enlever !

- C'est une bonne remarque ! »

_Il se retourne vers moi et se jette sur mes lèvres avant de m'étendre sur le lit. House repose désormais de tout son poids sur moi et m'embrasse avec passion, glissant ses mains sur ma peau. Je retire fiévreusement sa chemise et m'agrippe à lui. Ma peau s'embrase, le désir me fait tourner la tête._

_Sans plus tarder il glisse une main sous mon débardeur et palpe ma poitrine d'une main ferme. Je me cambre sous ses caresses et d'un geste habile il retire le morceau de tissu déjà trop encombrant. House contemple un moment ma poitrine tout en baladant ses mains sur son buste; ses yeux pourtant si bleus sont devenus noirs de désir. Il continue quelques secondes puis défait mon soutien gorge d'une main, glissant l'autre sur mes cuisses. Les sensations sont délicieuses, l'attente insupportable. _

_J'essaie vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la situation mais il me cloue sur le matelas, un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage. Il embrasse fougueusement mes lèvres avant de se redresser et de faire glisser ma jupe avec une lenteur extrême le long de mes jambes. Mon impatience l'amuse. Ses mains passent sous mes fesses et les soulèvent délicatement, m'incitant ainsi à m'assoir sur lui. J'obéis avec joie et noue mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de parsemer sa peau de baisers toujours plus brulants._

_Alors qu'il reprend possession de ma poitrine, je tend une main assurée vers son short et le détache rapidement avant de passer mes doigts sous le tissu. La réaction est immédiate, House bascule la tête en arrière et laisse échapper un long râle de plaisir. J'en profite pour dévorer son cou du bout des lèvres et l'allonger sur le lit avant de retirer le vêtement. Son moment d'égarement ne dure pas et il reprend rapidement le dessus, ôtant d'un geste rapide nos sous vêtements respectifs._

_Collés l'un conte l'autre, nos corps s'enflamment. Ses doigts parcourent mes courbes sans délaisser la moindre parcelle de peau et je frémis sous ses caresses. Il descend lentement de mes épaules au nombril, mordillant et suçotant chaque partie accessible. Une main glisse entre mes cuisses et je crois devenir folle de désir. Sans attendre je m'agrippe à ses épaules et le plaque contre moi, entourant sa taille d'une jambe. Son contact est trop grisant pour que je puisse m'en passer._

« Je savais bien que tu me supplierais.

- La ferme ! »

_Il esquisse un sourire avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alors que je m'offre corps et âme dans ce baiser brulant, il s'immisce en moi avec douceur, m'arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Ses vas et viens puissants sont exquis, les sensations incroyables. Je m'abandonne complètement dans ses bras et le laisse imposer à nos ébats un rythme toujours plus effréné. Enfin je croise son regard envieux, perçoit son souffle chaud et anarchique qui court sur mon visage. Du bout de la langue je caresse son cou, mordille son oreille, embrasse sa joue rugueuse._

_Encore un geste et je perds pied._

_Ses caresses pressantes sur ma poitrine, _

_Sa main su ma hanche, _

_Ses lèvres dans mon cou, _

_Ses vas et viens toujours plus puissants._

_Nous atteignons ensemble le point de non retour et je suis prise de tremblements. House pousse un long râle de plaisir et se laisse tomber sur moi, cachant son visage contre mon épaule. Nous restons là quelques secondes, savourant cet orgasme ravageur, ce contact parfait. Mes yeux se ferment et je caresse sa peau du bout des doigts pendant que ses lèvres courent dans mon cou. Je ne me souviens pas avoir connu un tel bonheur. Nos yeux se croisent à nouveau et dans un faible sourire, je l'entends murmurer_

« Encore ?»

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

.

.

_Je sors une nouvelle fois de cet état de transe et me retrouve tremblante dans les bras de House, visiblement très inquiet. Il me repousse un peu et cherche à croiser mon regard, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. De longues secondes s'écoulent avant que je parvienne à rassembler mes esprits. Enfin, les mots finissent par franchir mes lèvres._

« Je me souviens Greg, je me souviens ! De toi, de nous, notre rencontre, ta peau, tes lèvres… Je me souviens ! »

_J'ignore si je ris ou si je pleure, je sens simplement ses bras m'enlacer et me bercer tendrement. Il ne dit rien mais les battements irréguliers de son cœur trahissent l'émotion qui le submerge lui aussi. Je relève la tête et saisit son visage entre mes doigts. Nos yeux se croisent et l'espace d'un instant j'hésite à me jeter sur ses lèvres. House caresse doucement mon dos et je me laisse retomber contre lui, peinant à revenir à la réalité. Il appuie sa joue sur le haut de mon crane et me serre contre lui._

« Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison ? »

_Un hochement de tête quasi imperceptible lui suffit. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Un dernier regard échangé et nous partons récupérer nos affaires sans un mot, partageant un silence des plus éloquents._

_TBC_


	28. Chapter 28

**Je suis ravie que cette suite vous ait plu! et félicitations à House's fan qui a eu le 200e commentaire!**

**Je vous poste cette petite suite de transition avant de gros changements :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em>Je sirote tranquillement un café dans la cuisine, essayant tant bien que mal de m'éclaircir les idées, quand il débarque dans mon dos et souffle doucement dans mon cou. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et écoute quelques instants les battements réguliers de son cœur.<em>

« Ça va mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis pas simplement souvenu d'un évènement House… j'y étais. J'ai ressenti chaque sensation exactement comme si tout ça venait de se produire. C'est vraiment… perturbant. »

_Il passe doucement ses bras atour de moi et tente de m'apaiser. Le simple contact de sa peau me fait frissonner et je repense une fois de plus à cette nuit d'université. J'ouvre alors la bouche sans trop réfléchir._

« Tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Non, je sais déjà.

- Comment ?

- Cette expression sur ton visage… je n'ai pas besoin de plus de renseignements, je te connais trop. »

_Je lui offre un sourire un peu gêné et ferme les yeux, tentant désespérément de reprendre pied. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux avant de frôler ma joue. Sa voix chaude et rassurante n'est plus que murmure._

« Tu veux dormir dans le canapé ?

- Ta jambe ?

- «Ta jambe» n'est pas une réponse disponible. Je n'ai que «oui» et «non» en stock.

- House sérieusement…

- On a un super canapé d'angle qui fait aussi canapé lit, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à le trouver pour le savoir. Maintenant que tu es rassurée je peux avoir une réponse ? »

_Je me contente de plonger mes yeux dans ses prunelles bleues et me laisse complètement dériver, incapable de penser. Il me laisse faire quelques secondes avant de déposer ses lèvres fines sur mon front. Un sourire idiot apparait sur mon visage alors qu'il s'en va vers le salon en boitant._

« Bon allons tester ce canapé ! »

_XXXXXX_

_Le calme règne dans le salon, le noir complet nous entoure. Comme tous les soirs j'attends le sommeil étendue contre mon compagnon, me contentant cette fois d'un bras derrière ma nuque. J'ai tellement de questions à poser mais j'hésite. _

_House ne sait pas non plus comment s'y prendre, évitant tout contact trop brusque qui pourrait amener un autre flash. « Un souvenir à la fois »_

_Les minutes passent et je perçois sa fatigue. Son souffle devient plus léger, son cœur ralentit. Je sais qu'il lutte pour ne pas dormir, pour veiller sur moi. Je me décide finalement à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres._

« Comment tu as su ?

- Je ne savais pas. »

_La réponse fuse tellement rapidement que je me demande un instant si j'ai bien entendu. Je me retourne vers lui et il devine aussitôt mon regard interrogatif._

« Tu as dit que deux souvenirs te manquaient : l'adoption de Rachel et notre rencontre. Il fallait que je trouve un truc concernant un de ces deux souvenirs. J'ai eu beau chercher rien ne me venait pour Rachel. Et puis un soir, par hasard, Bill m'a parlé de sa soirée d'anniversaire et de cette tradition. C'est là que j'y ai pensé.

- Tu lui as fait choisir les années 80 ?

- Disons que je l'ai habilement convaincu que son thème était nul et qu'il a fini par demander conseil à un homme brillant.

- Tu es vraiment un génie.»

_Il hésite quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

« J'espère que ce n'était pas ironique et que tu reconnais par là mes facultés intellectuelles largement….

- Chut ! N'en rajoute pas ! »

_Il me sourit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mon front._

« Tu sais je crois que Sarah se doute de quelque chose, elle sent qu'on est différent.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est vraiment rien. »

_Cette façon de balayer mes doutes d'un revers de main est vraiment incroyable. Je me blottis contre lui malgré l'appréhension d'un nouveau flash back et embrasse doucement sa peau. Son bras s'enroule autour de moi et il me caresse prudemment, essayant ainsi d'être le plus tendre et le plus délicat possible._

« Ça ira ?

- Oui, ça s'estompe un peu. Au final on aurait pu dormir dans notre chambre.

- Si t'as peur que ça te perturbe je peux y aller.

- Non. Je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil sans toi.

_Son étreinte se resserre et je me surprends à soupirer de plaisir, collée contre lui, bercée par ses caresses d'une infinie douceur. Pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de plus. Au contraire, ses chastes baisers et sa tendresse m'aident à reprendre pied._

« Tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que du mauvais dans ta mémoire.

-Sans doute…. je ne me souviens que d'un petit morceau de notre rencontre.»

_Il resserre encore sa prise autour de moi et je glisse timidement mes lèvres dans son cou, goutant à nouveau sa peau sucrée._

« Le reste viendra, l'important c'est que tu en aies envie. On trouvera d'autres astuces. »

- En attendant je me sens totalement perdue.

- Ça passera. Dors un peu.

- J'ai absolument pas sommeil Greg. »

_Une main glisse dans mes cheveux et je ferme lentement les yeux, rassurée par chacun de ses gestes. Malgré tout une sensation étrange m'habite et je m'interroge une fois de plus. La réaction de House me surprend._

« Tu as peur ? »

_Je regrette d'avoir prononcé ces mots à l'instant même où ils ont franchi mes lèvres. Je cache alors mon visage contre lui, craignant de croiser son regard. House soupire longuement avant de me répondre._

« Si tu te souviens de chaque instant comme si tu venais de le vivre ça ne va pas être simple.

- Tu as toujours peur que je parte ?

- C'était déjà pas exclu quand je pensais que tes souvenirs reprendraient leur juste place. Alors s'ils se mettent à cohabiter avec le présent….

- À t'entendre je n'ai fait que te subir pendant 20 ans. »

_Il ne répond pas et semble perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Je n'ose plus faire le moindre geste et attend patiemment qu'il se sente près à me parler._

« On a toujours marché sur un fil. A l'hôpital les gens pensaient qu'ils n'y avaient que deux solutions. Soit on finissait ensemble, soit on s'entretuait.

- Ils pensaient qu'on ne pouvait pas être l'un sans l'autre ?

- Disons plutôt que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te gérer et que tu étais la seule à avoir un semblant d'influence sur moi.

- Dis comme ça ce n'est pas des plus romantiques. »

_Il sourit et m'attire un peu plus vers lui de façon à pouvoir embrasser mes joues. Je me risque à m'allonger davantage sur lui et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux grisonnants. _

« Je t'ai mal habituée ces derniers temps, la chute risque d'être brutale.

- Je m'en remettrai. »

_Cette façon de passer des sujets tragiques à la plaisanterie me surprendra toujours. Je reste un moment à moitié allongée sur lui et me laisse cajoler sans rien dire. Quelques secondes passent avant que je reprenne la parole d'une vois mielleuse. _

« House ?

- Oh la…

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu prends cette voix là c'est mauvais. »

_J'hésite un instant avant de me lancer, le sujet est délicat._

« C'était vraiment incroyable.»

_Je devine son sourire sans oser croiser son regard. Il dépose un nouveau baiser sur mon front et m'installe contre lui sans un mot. La discussion est close, ils ne nous restent qu'à essayer de dormir. _

**_TBC_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Un grand merci à tous pour tout ce soutien, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. (je me répète mais on dit jamais assez merci ^^)  
><em>**

_**à croux49 qui s'interroge sur le dénouement de cette fic, ce chapitre lance justement la prochaine (et peut-être bien dernière) intrigue. J'espère que vous aimerez !**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce premier souvenir. Les choses reprennent doucement leur place et les images s'estompent peu à peu. Nos rapports ont évolué. Nos caresses se font plus poussées, nos baisers plus intimes, nos contacts plus rapprochés. L'un comme l'autre, nous jouons avec la limite qui s'était imposée sans jamais la dépasser. Si je suis ravie de ce changement mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas de House. Il doute et sent qu'il n'a plus autant de volonté pour me repousser.<em>

_Ce matin là le temps est à l'orage. Comme tous les weekends nous restons tranquillement à la maison, profitant de la bonne humeur de Rachel. Alors qu'il s'occupe du petit déjeuner de la petite, je peine à ouvrir les yeux, sujette à une atroce migraine._

« Hello sunshine »

_Malgré la douleur, un sourire illumine mon visage. Il s'approche doucement et embrasse mon front._

« Ça va pas mieux ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- J'ai dit au petit monstre que ça n'allait pas fort, elle est devant un dessin animé et viendra te voir quand il sera fini.

- Merci Greg.

- Je vais aller appeler Wilson. Restez à la maison ça évitera que vous soyez malade toutes les deux et que vous me refiliez vos microbes par la même occasion. »

_Un sourire et il s'allonge contre moi, remontant la couette sur mes épaules._

« Ça peut pas attendre cet après midi ? On devait aller visiter l'aquarium.

-La prochaine fois promis. »

_Depuis que nous sommes arrivés au canada nos weekends sont souvent ponctués de sorties aux quatre coins du pays, sorties durant lesquelles il appelle Wilson pendant que je téléphone à Julia. Rachel adore ces excursions en voiture, ravie des nombreuses visites que nous faisons. Au final, la paranoïa de House a parfois du bon…_

_Je niche ma tête dans son cou et profite encore un peu de sa chaleur avant de le laisser filer._

« Je vais changer de destination, on pourra visiter l'aquarium la semaine prochaine comme ça. »

_Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant et le regarde s'éloigner en boitillant. La matinée sera plus longue que prévue._

_XXXXXX_

_La migraine s'est enfin estompée et, pour compenser la visite de l'aquarium, je prépare un gâteau au chocolat avec ma fille. Ce petit moment de complicité nous ravie autant l'une que l'autre. Alors que Rachel plonge sa main dans la pâte encore crue, les yeux brillants de malice, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui claque._

_Un sourire prend forme sur mon visage et Rachel part en courant dans l'entrée, encore barbouillée de chocolat. Je les rejoins en vitesse et trouve ma fille dans les bras de House._

« Attention avec tes paluches toutes sales tu en mets partout ! »

_Je m'approche de ce tableau presque idyllique avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Rachel repart en courant vers la cuisine et j'en profite pour me blottir dans les bras de mon homme._

« Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- Rien de spécial.

- T'es sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Cesse un peu de t'inquiéter pour tout tu veux ? »

_Je relève brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise de cet emportement soudain. Sans un mot, il s'avance dans la maison et s'installe dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui._

_XXXXXX_

_La journée passe et House reste muet. Il n'a fait que jouer du piano pendant de longues heures sans dénier adresser le moindre mot à Rachel. Résignée je m'en vais la coucher et le retrouve affalé dans le canapé, regardant vaguement les images qui défilent sur l'écran._

« Je peux m'assoir ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux t'es une grande fille »

_Je retiens un soupir avant de m'installer à ses côtés et de poser ma tête contre son épaule. Mes doigts effleurent prudemment son bras et l'espace de quelques secondes ils semblent se détendre. Ravie de ce mince progrès, je niche mon nez dans son cou et embrasse délicatement sa peau._

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de tout se dire ?

-Ya rien à dire. »

_La déception est immense mais je ne me laisse pas abattre, je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux et le caresse tendrement, espérant l'apaiser à nouveau. Les minutes défilent sans un bruit, mon inquiétude grandit encore._

« J'en ai marre de tout ça Cuddy.

- Marre de quoi ?

- De cette pseudo-relation qui n'a pas de sens. »

_Le choc est terrible, brutal. Je retire vivement ma main et l'observe avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit au moindre regard et ses yeux restent rivés sur la télé._

« Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça… »

_Les mots m'échappent sans que je puisse les retenir, ma voix se perd dans les aigus sous l'effet de la douleur. Il se relève et me tourne le dos, réfléchissant à la suite._

« House ! Regarde-moi. »

_Aucune réaction. Je le rattrape et me plante devant lui, emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains._

« Tu ne me reproches tout de même pas cette relation que Tu nous as imposé ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai besoin d'air.»

_House s'en va aussitôt vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus._

« Attends!»

_Je pars en courant et attrape sa main en passant, refusant de le laisser partir. Il s'arrête enfin et m'observe longuement sans que j'ose croiser son regard. Je sens les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux et caresse son bras du bout des doigts, tentant vainement de remettre mes idées en ordre._

« Je t'étouffe…

-J'ai vécu seul comme un vieux con tellement longtemps que certains moments oui, j'ai besoin d'être tout seul. »

_Sa voix semble être plus douce, son énervement soudain s'est apaisé. Je me risque alors à lever les yeux vers lui et découvre un homme radouci. Malgré ce mince progrès je comprends bien vite que je n'obtiendrais rien de mieux ce soir et décide de le laisser seul un moment._

« Je vais me coucher »

_Ma voix trahit la détresse qui m'habite et un voile de tristesse masque tout à coup son regard. Sa main se tend vers moi et il effleure lentement mon menton. Je me laisse tomber contre son torse quelques secondes pour embrasser son cou et me retourne sans un mot pour gagner ma chambre, notre chambre. La nuit nous aidera peut-être._

_XXXXXX_

_Je me réveille au terme d'une nuit pénible et tend aussitôt la main vers son oreiller. Le lit est froid, terriblement froid. Je me lève la peur au ventre et part à sa recherche. Rien dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine et la panique me gagne. Je fouille la maison de fond en comble sans trouver la moindre trace de lui._

_Je me laisse finalement tomber sur le canapé et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Une feuille blanche attire soudainement mon attention. Je m'en saisis et la lis avec effroi._

_« Pardonne-moi »_

_Mon cœur rate un battement en découvrant ces mots. Deux petits mots pour qu'une vie s'effondre. Je me rue alors sur mon téléphone et tente de l'appeler un bon millier de fois sans succès. Je laisse un message, puis un autre et encore un._

_Rachel vient finalement mettre fin à cet élan de panique en se réveillant. Je me force à reprendre pied et la serre fortement dans mes bras. J'avais même oublié de la réveiller pour l'école…_

_XXXXXX_

_De retour de l'école je m'écroule sur mon lit et enfouis mon visage inondé de larmes dans son oreiller. Son parfum m'enivre aussitôt. La peine est immense et je reste là, recroquevillée sur moi-même à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps._

_J'ai fait fuir l'homme que j'aime, _

_J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie,_

_J'ai laissé filer le père de ma fille…_

_._

_.  
><em>

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

_Julia me fixe avec des yeux plein de tristesse, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Sa main se tend vers moi mais elle n'ose pas m'effleurer. _

_Le corps secoué de violents sanglots je ne fais que distinguer ses gestes : mes yeux sont tellement pleins de larmes que je ne vois même plus le monde qui m'entoure. La douleur est atroce, mon cœur semble avoir cessé de battre. Je trouvais toutes ces images idiotes avant et je réalise aujourd'hui qu'elles sont bien en dessous de la réalité. J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, j'aimerais ne pas souffrir ou du moins ne pas souffrir autant. Tout mon être pleure l'amour de ma vie mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi._

_Tes yeux bleus devenus gris, ton air désespéré… je t'entends encore me supplier de rester. _

« don't, don't, please don't… »

_On allait droit dans le mur mais maintenant ça me parait toujours moins effrayant que de vivre sans toi. Je t'ai perdu, je t'ai abandonné, je t'ai détruit mais si tu savais comme je t'aime. Le chagrin me ronge et me brûle, j'aimerais que tout s'arrête. Julia tend un bras vers moi et je m'effondre contre elle, incapable de supporter le poids de mon chagrin. Ma vie n'a plus de sens et tout est de ma faute, je t'ai perdu…_

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

.

.

_J'ouvre les yeux subitement et mets quelques secondes à comprendre que je viens de me remémorer un morceau de ma vie passée. Ma douleur n'était elle pas assez grande ?_

_Je me sens brisée et peine à respirer tant le chagrin est immense. Les larmes continuent de couler sans que je puisse les arrêter, chaque fibre de mon être est rongée par la douleur. Alors que je me laisse complètement submergée par ces émotions intenses, la sonnerie du téléphone me ramène à la réalité. Je me rue sur le portable et le laisse tomber aussitôt quand j'aperçois le numéro… j'ai même oublié d'aller travailler. Je m'écroule à nouveau sur mon lit quand une idée me traverse l'esprit._

_Le téléphone… c'est là que tout a commencé…_

_Je me relève brusquement, attrape mon manteau et quitte la maison sans plus tarder. Il est temps de me reprendre et, cette fois, de me battre pour le garder. Je ne peux pas le perdre...  
><em>

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon je me doute bien que pour l'instant ça vous plait pas ^^'' mais ça va venir! (enfin j'espère)<strong>  
><em>


	30. Chapter 30

**Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous posez des questions ^^ Je peux déjà dire que l'un d'entre vous à trouver bravo :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci pour vos très nombreuses reviews !**

* * *

><p><em>Je me relève brusquement, attrape mon manteau et quitte la maison sans plus tarder. Il est temps de me reprendre cette fois je ne peux pas le perdre, pas sans me battre…<em>

_Je prends le volant et pars en trombe au hasard, le plus loin et le plus vite possible de la maison. Même s'il est parti, les habitudes paranoïaques de House ont fini par déteindre sur moi. Je roule sans m'arrêter sur une centaine de kilomètres avant de me garer sur le premier parking que je croise. Désormais je suis suffisamment loin de notre petite ville pour pouvoir téléphoner sans risque. Je compose fébrilement le numéro et étend patiemment que quelqu'un décroche. _

« Passez-moi le docteur Wilson s'il vous plait. »

_Les secondes s'écoulent et la panique me gagne à nouveau… et si j'avais tord ? S'il m'avait vraiment quitté ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, une voix s'élève à travers le combiné._

« Allo ?

- Wilson !

- Cuddy ?

- Il a disparu… »

_Sans le laisser en dire plus je lui raconte d'une traite le retour, la dispute, l'inquiétude, la nuit toute seule, la peur, le mot sur la table…_

_Je lui dis tout mon amour et ma souffrance sans qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Il écoute sans protester, visiblement très surpris de mon appel._

« Vous savez forcément quelque chose, il a complètement changé après votre coup de fil! Il ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule, pas sans une vraie raison.

- Cuddy... La petite maison dans la prairie ça n'a jamais été son truc.

- On est bien plus que ça Wilson et vous le savez très bien. Je vous demande de m'aider, c'est tout.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire Lisa.

- Vous devez m'en parler, il aurait eu beaucoup trop peur qu'il se passe quoique ce soit pendant son absence... Aidez moi, aidez nous."

_J'entends sous souffle saccadé à l'autre bout de la ligne. House aurait été fier de me voir jouer sur la culpabilité de Wilson et cette pensée m'arrache un mince sourire. À l'autre bout du fil, je sens qu'il hésite: je ne dois plus rien lâcher._

_J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, il est temps d'employer les grands moyens.__ Je respire alors un bon coup et essaie d'adopter la voix la plus neutre possible. Sans trembler je lui pose alors une question toute simple._

"Et vous croyez qu'il vous en voudra si je rentre à Princeton?

- A Princeton?

- Je vous préviens Wilson, je retournerai là bas et viendrai vous voir directement. Si ça ne suffit pas j'irai voir Julia, j'irai même trouver sa mère s'il le faut. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour le retrouver faites-moi confiance pour ça.

- Cuddy...

- Vous me cachez tous les deux quelque chose, je ne vous lâcherai pas avant de savoir quoi."

_Mes paroles me surprennent au fond et je crois renouer avec une part de moi enfouie depuis longtemps. Je comprends finalement qui était la Cuddy administratrice qui se faisait respecter de tous. Je me perds dans mes réflexions quand un profond soupir se fait entendre._

"Il n'a jamais voulu vous blesser."

_XXXXXX_

_Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis mon entretien avec Wilson et nous avons repris la route avec Rachel. J'ai tenté tellement de fois de joindre House que j'en ai perdu le compte: aucune réponse, pas le moindre message. Ma conversation avec James m'a rassurée l'espace de quelques minutes mais l'inquiétude a vite repris le dessus. Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je peine à me concentrer sur la route._

_J'ai peur._

_J'ai peur mais mon inquiétude a changé. Je ne crains plus d'être toute seule, j'ai tout simplement peur pour lui, peur qu'il ait fait n'importe quoi..._

.

.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

« Physostigmine.

- Vous êtes cinglé c'est un médicament contre Alzheimer ça va doper votre cerveau !

- C'est le but effectivement ça va booster mes neurones et augmenter le voltage de ma mémoire.

- Et provoquer un arrêt cardiaque! Combien t'en as pris ? _Intervient Wilson._

- Euh là toute suite ou en comptant ceux que j'ai pris dans la voiture ?

- House c'est de la folie. »

_Il ferme les yeux, absorbé par ses pensées, et semble s'être complètement déconnecté de la réalité. D'un coup je le vois vaciller et s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. _

« House ! »

_Un cri m'échappe et je me jette à ses côtés, essayant par tous les moyens de le faire reprendre connaissance. Ma main glisse dans son cou pour trouver un pouls._

_Rien._

_Je ne l'entends même plus respirer._

_Wilson se laisse tomber à mes côtés et commence un massage cardiaque. Il abat avec force son poing sur la poitrine du diagnosticien pendant que je l'aide à respirer grâce au bouche à bouche. Le personnel médical se rapproche, gagné à son tour par la peur. D'interminables secondes s'écoulent mais rien ne se passe, il ne revient pas parmi nous. Wilson continue de frapper son torse quand soudain, par miracle, je sens son souffle chaud se mêler au mien. Ma main glisse dans ses cheveux et enfin il ouvre les yeux_

« Espèce d'idiot vous avez failli mourir »

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°  
>.<p>

_._

_Je rouvre les yeux complètement perdue et évite de peu une voiture sur ma gauche. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'arrière: heureusement Rachel dort toujours. Je tente de concentrer mes idées sur la route et d'oublier un instant cette inquiétude qui me ronge et qui va finir par provoquer un accident. _

_Un accident..._

.

.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

_Étendu dans ce grand lit d'hôpital il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. Cela fera bientôt une journée entière qu'il est inconscient, ayant décidé de risquer sa vie pour sauver Amber. Cette histoire d'accident de bus aura manqué de le tuer trois fois..._

_Moi, j'attends. _

_J'attends depuis sa sortie du bloc qu'il daigne revenir parmi nous. J'attends pliée en quatre sur ce fauteuil inconfortable. _

_J'ai peur._

_Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur d'être seule au monde, peur de ne jamais me remettre. _

_Il ouvre enfin les yeux, fixe le vide avec insistance._

« House »

_Les mots m'échappent dans un soupir de soulagement. Le poids qui comprimait mon cœur s'envole._

« Je suis là. Si vous m'entendez vous clignez. »

_Ma respiration se suspend et je fixe intensément ses yeux bleus, espérant une réaction. Ses paupières se ferment un bref instant et il ouvre à nouveau les yeux avec une lenteur extrême. Un profond soupir brise le calme de cet instant. Un murmure complètement incompréhensible franchi ses lèvres et je tente de le rassurer d'une voix douce. Mon soulagement est immense._

« Non chut ne dites rien. Reposez vous »

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°  
>.<p>

_._

_Cette fois c'est trop, je me sens obligée de m'arrêter sur le bas côté pour remettre mes idées en ordre. Je ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier ces images, cette peur panique que les souvenirs ont amplifiée. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes je commence à me détendre un peu, rassurée par le silence de l'habitacle. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone me fait sursauter. Je me jette sur mon portable et crois rêver en découvrant le nom qui s'affiche._

« Rentre tout de suite.

- House ! Comment…

- Rentre tout de suite !

- C'est hors de question !»

_La violence de mes propos me surprend presque mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. A l'autre bout du fil il reste un instant sans répondre, lui aussi sidéré par ma réaction._

« Cuddy dis moi où tu es.

- À deux heures de l'hôpital.

- Tu m'y trouveras pas, fais demi-tour maintenant !

- Alors dis-moi où te trouver.

- Retourne à la maison ! Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir quand tu y seras.

- Non. »

_La réponse est claire et nette, pas de place pour la négociation. Il hésite de nouveau pendant quelques secondes ce qui me laisse le temps d'insister._

« Soit tu me dis où tu es et me laisses te rejoindre soit je retourne à Princeton.

- Bah voyons. Cuddy bon sang…

- Non House ! Je ne plaisante pas si tu ne me dis pas où tu es maintenant je vais chez Julia. »

_Il se tait tout à coup, incapable de déterminer si je bluffe ou non. Je n'ose même plus respirer et me suspend à son souffle comme si ma vie en dépendait. A l'arrière, Rachel s'agite un peu et brise cet instant fragile._

« House!

- C'est bon t'as gagné, arrête de crier.»

_Un sourire victorieux illumine soudainement mon visage. Je vais enfin le revoir…._

_TBC_


	31. Chapter 31

**_bon j'avais un peu mauvaise conscience de mettre un chapitre si court qui vous laisse carrément sans réponse... alors je vous en mets un deuxième ;-)_**

* * *

><p><em>J'arrive devant le motel et le trouve appuyé contre un mur devant la porte de sa chambre. Tenant Rachel d'un bras et un sac de voyage de l'autre, j'entre dans la pièce sans un mot et dépose ma fille sur le lit.<em>

« Tu as quelque chose à manger ? »

_Face à son air hagard je me sens obligée de préciser._

« Elle est épuisée et elle a faim »

_House s'approche légèrement et fouille dans son sac à dos pour en sortir un paquet de biscuits au chocolat qu'il tend à Rachel, hésitant à m'approcher._

« Tu veux bien nous attendre ici un moment ma chérie ? Tu peux dormir si tu veux.»

_Les paupières lourdes, elle hoche simplement la tête et plonge sa main dans le paquet de gâteaux avant de se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et lui tend sa peluche avant de quitter la chambre. House me rejoint sans rien dire et ferme la porte derrière lui. Le froid de cette fin d'automne me saisit tout à coup mais je continue à lui tourner le dos, restant à une distance raisonnable. Ma joie de le revoir est totalement éclipsée par la colère et la tristesse qui m'ont envahie ces dernières heures et je tente tant bien que mal de m'éclaircir les idées._

« Tu es un crétin. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner le sourire qu'il affiche et ma colère grandit encore._

« Tu es vraiment un crétin House !

- Je m'attendais à plus méchant.

- Ça t'amuse ? »

_Cette fois c'est trop, je pivote brusquement et lui lance un regard assassin. Il parait si calme, si détaché…_

« Je suis un sale con, c'est pas faute de te l'avoir dit.

-Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? Est ce que tu imagines seulement ce que j'ai vécu ? »

_Il me regarde avec son air perdu, hésitant sur la manière de s'en sortir._

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée, que je t'avais blessé, épuisé. J'ai cru que je n'étais pas celle que tu voulais…

- C'était le but.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me parler, me dire ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu crois vraiment que c'était utile de faire ça ?

- Ça devait te tenir éloigner d'ici. Je me doutais que ça ne marcherait pas longtemps mais j'espérais avoir quelques jours.

- Tu les aurais eus si je n'avais pas su que tu avais parlé à Wilson ! J'ai cru devenir folle ! »

_L'inquiétude prend le pas sur la colère et les larmes commencent déjà à rouler sur mes joues. House s'approche doucement de moi et hésite à m'enlacer. Mes nerfs lâchent complètement et je me laisse tomber sur son torse en le frappant du poing. Une main se glisse dans mes cheveux et l'autre se pose dans mon dos; ainsi serrée contre lui je m'abandonne sans réserve et pleure comme jamais._

« Pourquoi tu réagis pas ?

- Je sais ce que tu as ressenti mais je crois toujours que c'était la bonne chose à faire et ça tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre.

- Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit hier? »

_Les sanglots déforment ma voix et House me caresse longuement avant de répondre. Ses mots ne sont que des murmures mais suffisent à me rassurer._

«Tu ne m'étouffes pas. Inconsciemment quand tu sens que c'est trop pour moi tu me laisses du temps, tu me laisses seul.

- Je te laissais?

- Tu n'y prêtais même pas attention, c'était naturel. Encore une curiosité de ta mémoire.

- Tu as parié sur ma peur...

- Je savais exactement ce que je devais dire pour que tu y crois c'est tout. »

_Incapable de stopper le torrent de larmes sur mes joues, je noue mes bras autour de son cou et me colle contre lui, apaisée par sa chaleur. Ses mains enserrent mes hanches et il embrasse tendrement mon cou avant de m'entrainer vers la chambre._

« Viens, tu es aussi épuisée que Rachel. Je vais commander un truc à manger et m'occuper d'elle. Toi tu vas prendre une douce chaude, tes lèvres deviennent violettes tellement tu es gelée.

- On n'a pas fini House !

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux quand tu auras repris une couleur normale. »

_Je relève doucement la tête et croise son regard doux et rassurant. N'ayant plus la force de lutter, je me laisse sagement entrainer vers la chambre et me contente de suivre ses instructions._

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Un petit chapitre pour vous donner quelques éléments de réponse :)**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>« Ça va mieux ? »<p>

_Vêtue d'un de ses t-shirts cent fois trop grand pour moi et d'un short, je m'avance doucement vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras sans répondre. Il dépose ses douces lèvres sur mon front avant de m'entrainer vers le lit._

« Tu avais prévu deux lits ?

- Non, j'ai demandé à changer quand j'ai su où tu allais. »

_Son air gêné m'arrache un mince sourire et j'observe quelques instants Rachel, profondément endormie à l'autre bout de la chambre. Pendant ce temps, House noue ses grands bras autour de moi et m'attire tendrement contre lui tout en caressant mes cheveux._

« Je crois que je me souviens de certaines choses, je ne suis pas très sûre.

- Raconte-moi »

_Sa voix est aussi douce que réconfortante et je m'installe tout contre lui sur la couette pour lui raconter ces dernières heures. Il m'écoute avec attention, cherchant le moindre détail encourageant._

« Quand j'ai trouvé le mot j'étais totalement perdue, abasourdie. Je suis partie dans notre chambre et je me suis effondrée sur le lit en cherchant ton odeur. J'avais tellement mal…. Et là ça m'a fait comme chez Sarah, une espèce de flash qui n'a duré que quelques secondes. J'étais avec Julia, je pleurais là aussi. Je crois que c'était après notre rupture, j'étais complètement anéantie. C'est vraiment étrange de revivre un évènement passé comme si on y était tu sais. Je me suis sentie tellement vide, j'avais l'impression d'être en morceaux et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. »

_J'interromps un instant mon récit et risque un coup d'œil vers House. Il m'observe avec toute la tristesse du monde dans les yeux et je me sens tout de suite coupable._

«Je me plains alors que j'ai du te faire subir mille fois pire.

- C'est pas le problème, je ne tenais pas à te blesser c'est tout.

- Je sais, je sais House. »

_Je caresse doucement sa joue et me laisse enlacer encore un moment. Ses lèvres remontent doucement le long de mon visage._

« Continue »

_Un regard échangé et le peu de colère qui restait tapie au fond de moi s'envole. Je lui raconte comment j'ai pensé à Wilson, le trajet en voiture, le coup de téléphone…_

« Il m'avait promis…

- Je sais, je l'ai menacé de retourner à Princeton.

- Pas très original.

- Mais visiblement très efficace. »

_Nous échangeons notre premier sourire après ces deux jours difficiles. Je poursuis mon récit sans oublier le moindre détail, du retour à la maison en passant par le coup de téléphone à nos employeurs. House m'offre un sourire admiratif et caresse distraitement mon bras du bout des doigts._

« Quand on a repris la voiture pour te rejoindre, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à tout ça et d'autres fragments de souvenirs me sont revenus.

- Quel genre ?

- Des moments où j'étais en colère après toi, d'autres où j'ai eu peur. Chaque fois ça correspondait à ce que je ressentais.

- Toujours des flashs ?

- Oui, j'ai même dû m'arrêter pour me calmer. »

_House demande encore et toujours plus de détails alors je raconte de nouveau. _

_Je lui raconte les larmes, la peur et la colère. _

_Je lui raconte ces images floues et si réelles._

_ Je lui raconte ces moments de vie manqués._

« J'ai même pensé que c'était un plan stupide pour me faire retrouver la mémoire.

- J'ai envisagé cette solution tellement de fois… j'aurais jamais pensé la mettre en place de cette manière.

- Tu es un vraiment un crétin. »

_Un sourire, un baiser et tout parait plus léger. Je réalise combien c'est bon d'avoir une vraie discussion ensemble, combien c'est important de pouvoir être avec lui, d'avoir confiance. Je me laisse alors aller à un aveu, je sais qu'il n'aime pas les mots mais j'en ai besoin.  
><em>

« J'étais perdue sans toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Je sais. »

_J'ai à nouveau le droit à un véritable câlin et glisse timidement une main sous son t-shirt pour profiter de sa chaleur._

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé ?

- Je voulais te tenir loin de tout ça

- Ça a été sacrément efficace. »

_Un mince sourire traverse son visage, ses yeux pétillent de malice._

« Pas ma faute si tu es bornée. »

_Nous restons là un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre. House se recule un peu et m'entraine sous les draps pour me réchauffer resserrant toujours plus sa prise autour de moi. Si ses gestes sont d'une tendresse infinie, ils n'empêchent tout de même pas mon inquiétude de refaire surface._

« Comment on va faire ?

- Tu vas rentrer demain matin.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! »

_Je me relève brusquement et lui lance un regard assassin. Alors que je m'apprête à lui faire part de ma façon de penser il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me prend la main._

« T'énerves pas et écoute une minute tu veux ? »

_Je ne décolère pas mais écoute sagement._

« Si Wilson sait pour ma mère, Lucas est forcément au courant. Et si la police de Princeton n'est pas complètement incompétente elle a forcément été alertée aussi. On m'attend là bas… Je dois être sûr que tu es en sécurité sinon je vais y penser. Plus je suis déconcentré et plus j'ai de chances de me faire avoir…

- Je peux t'attendre ici !

- Non, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en lieu sûr…»

_J'hoche vaguement la tête, peu convaincue par son laïus. cet élan protecteur est pour le moins surprenant.  
><em>

« Je veux t'aider…

- Alors rentre à la maison. »

_A la maison_

_Cette phrase sonne étrangement à mes oreilles et ma colère s'estompe dès que je l'entends. _

_A la maison_

_Comme si nous formions une famille, comme une promesse de vraie vie de couple._

_Mon instant d'égarement ne dure pas et je me remets très vite à m'inquiéter._

« Et si tu te fais prendre ?

- Tu restes là bas et tu appelles Wilson pour suivre les événements, je te rejoindrai.

- C'est ça et j'attends gentiment que tu prennes 20 ans de prison.

- On est plus à 20 ans près. »

_Mes nerfs sont à vifs et j'hésite entre rire et m'énerver franchement. Finalement je rends les armes et me laisse tomber dans ses bras, luttant de toutes mes forces contre les larmes. _

« Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir Lisa. Si tu retournes à Princeton tu vas te retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une clinique et, cette fois, rien ne dit que Julia aura le droit de garder Rachel. Tu ferras quoi quand elle sera en famille d'accueil ?»

_Je ne réponds pas et peste intérieurement contre sa manie d'avoir toujours raison. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui, cherchant désespérément un peu de chaleur et de tendresse. _

« Je dois y aller Lisa.

- Je sais, je ne te le reproche pas.

- Même si je nous mets en danger ?

- C'est ta mère House, cette discussion n'a même pas lieu d'être. Et même si ça ne me plaisait pas, je serais obligée de te laisserfaire. Si tu restes, que tu ne lui dis pas au revoir, tu le regretteras et un jour ou l'autre tu finiras par me le reprocher.

- Je t'ai déjà dit quelque chose du même genre.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent. »

_Nous échangeons un sourire complice et House glisse lentement ses lèvres dans mon cou. Mes bras se nouent automatiquement autour de ses épaules et je me colle contre lui. Ses mains glisse dans mon dos, passent doucement sous mon t-shirt et ma peau s'enflamme. Je l'étends sur le lit et m'allonge à ses côtés, dévorant toujours sa peau de baisers brûlants._

« Cuddy »

_Sa voix rauque me fait frissonner et je m'arrête à contre cœur, callant ma tête contre son épaule._

« Je sais. »

_Un regard tendre échangé et je m'allonge sagement à ses côtés._

« Tu devrais dormir, la route sera longue.»

_Je m'installe sans broncher et écoute attentivement les battements de son cœur avant de passer ma main sous son T-shirt. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu mais je continue de lutter contre le sommeil, trop effrayée à l'idée de le perdre. _

« House…

- Mmm ?

- J'ai pris des photos pour ta mère, des photos de nous trois.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour qu'elle voit que son fils est heureux, qu'elle sache pourquoi tu m'as emmenée. »

_Il ne répond pas mais resserre sa prise autour de moi. Ses doigts courent sous ce T-shirt bien trop grand et il finit par me l'enlever délicatement. Surprise par ce geste, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens à la recherche d'une réponse. House ne dit rien et enlève le sien avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés. D'une simple pression il m'attire contre lui et m'encourage à dormir contre sa peau chaude. _

_Je souris face à ce petit geste tendre et embrasse sa peau nue avant de fermer les yeux, priant tous les dieux pour qu'il soit là à mon réveil._

**_TBC_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_250 reviews ! j'hallucine simplement!_**

**_Merci, merci encore!_**

* * *

><p><em>J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, attirée par le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain. J'entre sans bruit et le découvre me tournant le dos, au centre de la pièce. Il a noué une serviette blanche autour de sa taille et une seconde sur sa tête. Les gouttes d'eau glissent encore sur sa peau halée et m'arrachent un sourire. J'ai décidément beaucoup de chance.<em>

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

_Il se retourne vers moi et tend les bras, m'attirant contre lui avant de déposer ses lèvres dans mon cou. _

« Un moment oui. »

_Il désigne d'un geste la serviette nouée sur sa tête avant de prendre un air désolé._

« Ça va pas te plaire. »

_Intriguée, je l'observe avec prudence et retire lentement le tissu._

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? »

_Ses cheveux poivre et sel ont cédé la place à une tignasse châtain pour mon plus grand désespoir. Son charme fou vient d'en prendre un sacré coup mais il rit devant mon air hébété._

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

_Je glisse prudemment mes doigts dans ses cheveux, analysant cette nouvelle couleur avec attention. Ses mains courent dans mon dos, recherchant un maximum de contact avant la séparation qui s'annonce._

« Tu m'aides à les couper ? »

_Cette fois je ne retiens pas une grimace._

« Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, je me rends méconnaissable. »

_Il embrasse ma joue et me lance un regard amusé._

«Ça repoussera vite. »

_Avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, je le vois s'installer sur un tabouret et me glisser une tondeuse entre les mains. Un profond soupir m'échappe ce qui l'amuse davantage._

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

_Je m'installe derrière lui et regarde tomber chaque mèche sur le sol. Avant même de l'avoir terminée je déteste déjà cette nouvelle coupe, symbole de cette période incertaine, de cette fin annoncée. Je me place ensuite face à lui, glissant ma jambe entre ses genoux. Ses mains remontent aussitôt le long de mes cuisses nues en un geste tendre et sensuel. Ses yeux rivés sur mon visage me procurent des frissons alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur ma tâche._

_Je termine rapidement et retire délicatement les quelques cheveux restés sur ses épaules. House, lui, n'a pas cessé son manège et me caresse toujours aussi tendrement. Je l'aide à se relever et me cache contre son torse, serrée entre ses grands bras._

_Savourer le moindre contact… c'est tout ce qui compte désormais._

« Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut encore que je me rase. »

_Je relève doucement les yeux vers lui et croise un regard malicieux. Il essaie de rendre à chaque minute la saveur de notre vie canadienne et y parviens avec brio. Je noue alors mes bras autour de son cou et embrasse presque convulsivement ses joues. Nos regards s'accrochent soudain pour ne plus se quitter. Nos fronts s'entrechoquent, nos nez se frôlent. La sensualité reprend le pas sur le jeu l'espace de quelques secondes._

_Ses mains saisissent brusquement mes hanches et mes pieds décollent du sol. Comme guidée par l'instinct j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui et ressers ma prise sur ses épaules je me laisse simplement porter. Il s'appuie alors contre un mur et m'observe un long moment avant de recouvrir lentement mon cou de baisers. Nos peaux se frôlent, s'effleurent, s'enflamment. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit tout à coup et je dépose simplement ma tête dans le creux de mon épaule, serrée le plus possible contre lui._

« Quand je rentrerai tu ne verras même pas que je m'étais rasé. Je serai de nouveau le mec le plus sexy que tu connaisses. »

_L'humour pour soulager la peine. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire avant de me laisser retomber sur le sol, histoire de soulager sa jambe meurtrie._

« Avec ces cheveux là ça m'étonnerait. »

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je file dans ma chambre pour réveiller Rachel._

_XXXXXXX_

« Tu t'habilles comme Wilson ?

- C'est une source d'inspiration inépuisable. »

_Il m'adresse un sourire timide avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille. Rachel est assise sur le lit, grignotant des céréales devant un dessin animé. House l'observe avec tendresse avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens._

« Tu devrais partir avant moi, ça te laissera le temps de faire de la route. Passe la frontière au plus vite, on ne sait jamais. »

_L'espace d'un instant j'avais réussi à oublier tous nos problèmes…_

_Sa mère mourante._

_Le mandat d'arrêt._

_Lucas qui guette son retour._

_Tout ça m'avait presque échappé._

_Je me contente de hocher la tête, soudainement envahie par l'émotion. Il le sent aussitôt et tourne le dos à Rachel avant de me serrer contre lui. Un léger sourire m'échappe devant cette petite attention, il veut dissimuler mes larmes pour ne pas l'inquiéter._

« N'oublies pas les photos.

- Je les ai déjà sorties. »

_J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire et tellement peu de mots, tellement peu de temps pour m'exprimer._

« Fais attention House.

- Ne t'en fais pas. »

_J'inspire profondément avant de me lancer, l'instant est fragile. Nos mots ne sont que des murmures._

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit avant… j'avais trop peur que les mots te fassent fuir.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Non tu ne sais pas Greg. Ce n'est pas juste un souvenir. Je suis tombée amoureuse, une fois de plus.»

_Je plonge alors mon regard dans le sien et rencontre un sourire triste sur son visage. Je me cache à nouveau contre son torse et sens une main glisser dans mes cheveux. Ses caresses se veulent douces et rassurantes._

« Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne veux pas que tu gardes cette image de moi. »

_Il sourit et me serre un peu plus dans ses bras, poursuivant ses douces caresses._

« Promets-moi de ne pas venir.

- Tu n'as pas pu me promettre de rentrer...

- Ne vous met pas en danger Lisa. »

_Un dernier regard et il me laisse m'agripper à son cou. Notre étreinte dure de longues minutes et rien ne pourrait venir la perturber._

« Je vais mettre les sacs dans la voiture, habille la petite. »

_XXXXXXX_

_Alors que je finis d'installer le siège enfant dans la voiture, House se baisse vers Rachel._

« Hey microbe »

_Ma fille tend aussitôt les bras vers lui et se laisser soulever. Comme toujours, il passe la main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et la décoiffe totalement. Leurs rires me réchauffent le cœur et je m'arrête un instant pour les contempler._

« Écoute bien Rachel. Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite à la maison, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

_Rachel se fige et son sourire s'efface._

« Mais j'ai une mission pour toi moussaillon. J'ai entendu dire que les pirates étaient partout ces temps ci, alors tu dois veiller sur ta maman. Les pirates sont des brutes avec les jolies filles tu te souviens ? »

_La petite hoche la tête, concentrée._

« Je deviendrais capitaine alors?

- Mmm on verra pour le grade de mini capitaine, d'accord ? »

_Rachel lui offre son plus beau sourire pour toute réponse et House l'installe dans son siège avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je tends sa peluche à ma fille avant de fermer la portière._

« Tu es doué. »

_Il me sourit et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, m'attirant un peu plus vers lui._

« Tu devrais y aller.

- Je le sais mon capitaine. »

_Je me blottis une dernière fois contre lui, humant son parfum pour ne jamais risquer de l'oublier._

« Tu as intérêt à revenir, sinon je te retrouverai et tu subiras le supplice de la planche.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé plus attrayant ? »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et il s'approche doucement de mon oreille._

« Je t'aime…

- Alors fais attention à toi House. »

_Alors qu'il s'éloigne lentement j'attrape sa main et me rapproche, son nom m'échappe dans un murmure. Il croise mon regard et parait tout à coup plus inquiet, sa main glisse lentement dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse du bout des doigts. Je m'approche le plus doucement possible de son visage et dépose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Aussitôt mon cœur s'emballe._

« Lisa...

- Je me rappelle, tu as trouvé le déclic alors laisse nous une chance. »

_Une petite phrase comme un murmure. Ses bras se nouent délicatement autour de mes hanches pendant que j'effleure sa joue du bout des lèvres. Mon nez frôle son menton, rencontre doucement le sien et nos souffles se mêlent. L'instant est précieux et j'hésite à faire le moindre geste de peur de le briser. Sa chaleur m'entoure et me rassure et je décide finalement de me lancer._

_Ma bouche rencontre la sienne un bref instant. J'ai à peine senti le gout de ses lèvres mais déjà je crois perdre la tête tant le bonheur que je ressens est grand. La timidité de ce premier baiser s'estompe et nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Mieux, elles se caressent. Je suis déjà collée contre son torse mais cela ne me semble toujours pas assez: j'en veux plus, encore et toujours plus. Mes mains glissent autour de son cou et l'attirent toujours plus près. Je dévore ses lèvres avec passion et il répond à chacun de mes gestes avec ardeur._

_Je sens son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et me suspend à sa bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nos langues se rencontrent soudain en un ballet sucré, simplement délicieux. Une main glisse dans mon dos, une autre dans mes cheveux et je m'abandonne complètement à ce baiser passionné, à ses lèvres délicates, à sa langue experte. _

_Une larme de bonheur roule sur ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir. Tous ces mois sans avoir le droit de le toucher semblent désormais insignifiants en comparaison de cet instant de grâce. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour gouter à chaque parcelle de ses lèvres : je veux graver leur saveur à tout jamais, pouvoir revivre cet instant rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Le manque d'air finit tout de même par se faire sentir et House se détache lentement de moi. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre cet instant magique et enfouis mon visage dans son cou._

_Déjà ses lèvres parcourent ma joue et reviennent à l'assaut._

« Si tu m'embrasses encore je n'arriverai jamais à te laisser House »

_Il rit, dépose un baiser dans mon cou et glisse un instant ses doigts dans les miens. Nous échangeons alors un regard d'une intensité sans pareil, les mots ne comptent vraiment pas dans ces moments là. House embrasse finalement mon front avant de me laisser m'installer au volant et murmure simplement quelques mots._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

_J'ai tellement envie de le croire et de ne pas m'inquiéter que je lui souris, presque confiante pour l'avenir. Je démarre sans me retourner de peur de changer d'avis au moindre regard échangé. Désormais, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre._

**_TBC_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Bonsoir à tous ! _**

**_Bon je doute que ce chapitre ne fera pas que des heureux mais il faut bien en passer par là :s _**

**_Voilà donc un petit chapitre de transition... sans plus d'ambition.  
><em>**

_**Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Après des heures de voyage nous sommes enfin rentrées à la maison. Rachel ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe et pars jouer dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. De mon côté je vérifie constamment mon téléphone, guettant le moindre message. Rien, aucune nouvelle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de kilomètres que j'ai fait dans la journée en arpentant les couloirs de la maison pour tenter de me calmer. Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? L'ignorance me rend folle.<em>

_La nuit tombe et je m'étends péniblement sur le lit avant d'enfouir mon nez dans l'oreiller voisin, encore imbibé de son parfum. Les larmes coulent doucement sur mon visage et je me laisse gagner par l'inquiétude. La journée est désormais passée et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. J'ai accepté d'attendre sagement son retour mais l'angoisse est de plus en plus grande. La nuit sera longue._

_XXXXXX_

_8h_

_J'ai fini par m'effondrer dans la nuit, épuisée par l'attente. Il n'est toujours pas là, n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Malgré les demandes de House, je décide d'agir. Après quelques coups de téléphone passés à droite à gauche, je quitte la maison avec Rachel et entasse quelques sacs dans le coffre de la voiture. Je laisse les clés au voisin et démarre en trombe. Le moindre pourrait s'effondre je ne le remarquerais pas, il est la seule chose qui compte désormais._

_XXXXXX_

_Garée dans le parking souterrain de l'hôpital, j'attends sagement près de la voiture de Wilson. Appuyée contre le mur et dissimulée par l'ombre d'un pilier je suis presque invisible. Rachel a bien compris qu'il fallait se faire discrète et coiffe sagement sa poupée, assise sur le capot de la voiture. Chaque bruit me fait sursauter, chaque passant réveille ma peur : House m'a bien formée. Enfin Wilson apparait. _

_Il relève par hasard la tête vers nous et ouvre la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je lui désigne notre voiture d'un signe de tête et il semble comprendre. Il attrape mes clés et ramène_ _mes sacs dans son propre coffre avant de m'ouvrir la portière sans un mot. Nous partons aussitôt._

_Rachel a pris place à mes côtés à l'arrière de la voiture. Malgré les vitres teintées, je lui fais signe de se baisser afin de dissimuler notre présence au plus grand nombre : la paranoïa de house a résolument déteint sur moi. Enfin nous arrivons dans son garage et grimpons les escaliers en vitesse pour entrer dans l'appartement._

_Wilson m'observe du coin de l'œil pendant que je confie quelques jouets à Rachel et l'envoie jouer dans le salon. Des milliers de questions me brulent les lèvres mais mon impatience retombe bien vite lorsque j'aperçois l'air désolé de l'oncologue._

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a été incarcéré ce matin, en préventive. »

_J'avais beau m'y attendre, le choc est terrible. Je me laisse tomber sur le tabouret de bar et cache mon visage entre mes doigts, luttant ainsi contre les larmes._

« J'ai appelé un avocat, il doit passer dans la soirée après l'avoir vu. Vous pourrez le rencontrer. »

_Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant avant de m'inquiéter de nouveau._

« Dites-m'en plus. »

_Wilson semble hésiter un moment, jugeant mon état de nervosité avant de prendre la parole._

« Il a pu voir sa mère une dernière fois… Son déguisement a réussi à tromper le vigile mais Lucas était là également, il a reconnu House quand il quittait l'hôpital. Ils se sont battus et un patient à alerter la sécurité.

- Il est blessé ?

- Rien de grave, quelques bleus et une lèvre fendue. »

_C'est une bien maigre consolation mais au point ou j'en suis tout est bon à prendre. Wilson me livre quelques détails supplémentaires sur l'affaire. Sans surprise, House a joué les têtes de mules. Je prépare le repas de Rachel et l'emmène se coucher. Épuisée par la voiture elle s'endort rapidement. On sonne soudain à la porte._

_J'abandonne ma fille quelques instants et trouve mon ancien collègue en pleine discussion avec un homme en costume que je suppose être l'avocat de House. Je m'approche sans bruit et écoute un moment._

« Il refuse de dire où elle est, ça joue en ça défaveur.

- Qu'ont-ils en tête ?

- Ils se demandent si elle est toujours en vie. »

_Je peste intérieurement contre sa bêtise et avance dans le couloir._

« Je le suis.»

_Wilson sursaute et l'avocat me dévisage avec curiosité._

« Vous êtes Lisa Cuddy ?

- Je veux le voir.

- Suivez-moi. »

_L'avocat semble totallement abasourdi et m'ouvre la porte sans un mot. Je le suis sans oser prononcer le moindre mot de peur qu'il change d'avis. J'ignore où cet homme m'emmène mais peu m'importe: je dois le sortir de là._

_XXXXXX_

_Il n'aura fallu que deux jours pour que ma vie s'effondre._

_Deux jours pour me remettre en clinique._

_Deux jours pour enfermer House en prison._

_Deux jours pour priver une petite fille de ses parents._

_Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de le voir, de lui parler. Je suis simplement là, cloitrée ou presque dans cette chambre sinistre. Mon médecin, le docteur Weir, tente vaguement de me parler mais je m'obstine à garder le silence : je ne dirai rien avant d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de ma vie._

_Seule Julia me réconforte comme elle peut, elle obtiendra bientôt le droit de garder Rachel et se montre d'un soutien sans faille, allant jusqu'à rencontrer l'avocat de House en cachette. Je sais qu'elle fait tout son possible pour m'aider mais cela me parait tellement insignifiant face à l'ampleur de nos problèmes…_

_"Les gens sont des idiots."_

_Je comprends le point de vue de mon compagnon aujourd'hui. Seule ma sœur accepte notre lien si particulier, notre histoire étrange et tellement merveilleuse. Les autres sont bien trop bornés pour envisager les choses sous cet angle… Syndrome de Stockholm, voilà ce qu'ils ont tous en tête._ _Comment les convaincre que je l'ai supplié de m'emmener ? Comment leur dire tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour cet homme si incroyable ?_ _Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue sans lui, sans ma fille…_

_XXXXXX_

_Les jours passent lentement, très lentement. Mon mutisme me fatigue mais c'est la seule arme dont je dispose aujourd'hui. Je dois retrouver la mémoire au plus vite, essayer de prouver que j'ai toute ma tête et me défaire de la tutelle si pesante de ma mère._ _Le sortir de prison est devenu une véritable obsession. Je me sens coupable, affreusement coupable. Alors que je désespère une fois de plus assise sur mon lit, le docteur Weir frappe à la porte. Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que je suis capable d'adopter mais la laisse entrer._

« Je suis là pour vous aider vous savez. »

_Je refuse comme toujours de répondre et attends sagement qu'elle aille au bout de son idée._

« Je sais bien que vous n'en croyez pas un mot mais je ne suis pas une ennemie. Au contraire, je suis votre seule chance de retrouver votre liberté. »

_Je me retourne finalement vers la jeune femme, surprise qu'elle ait réussi à susciter mon intérêt. Ma liberté… envisagerait-elle de témoigner en ma faveur ? De contredire l'autorité de ma mère ? Ça me parait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Un mince sourire s'affiche sur son visage et elle prononce ces quelques mots…_

« Vous allez pouvoir le voir »

_Je regarde mon médecin avec des yeux ronds, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, il y a forcément quelque chose derrière cette décision si soudaine. Le docteur Weir me tend soudain mon manteau et m'adresse un clin d'œil._

« J'attends une réaction en retour Lisa. »

_Peu importe ce qu'elle attend ! Je me jette sur mon manteau et me rue vers la sortie, trop heureuse de retrouver enfin House._

_TBC_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchés après le dernier chaputre ;-)_**

**_Je vous en poste pas un rapidement car je dois m'absenter plusieurs jours... _**

_**En attendant bonne lecture !**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Les couloirs gris.<em>

_Les barreaux._

_Les portes sécurisées._

_Je traverse tout ça sans y porter la moindre attention. Tout s'est enchainé tellement vite, tout parait tellement flou… Il est pourtant la seule chose qui compte. Le docteur Weir prononce quelques mots que je n'écoute pas : il est là, juste derrière une porte. La jeune femme me tend un papier et un stylo, demande vaguement mon accord...mon accord pour quoi d'abord ? Rien n'a d'importance je lui donne tous les accords qu'elle souhaite et me précipite vers le gardien qui va enfin me rendre l'homme que j'aime. _

_Une dernière porte._

_Une légère ouverture._

_Je l'aperçois enfin. Un homme lui retire ses menottes et sort de la pièce. La porte s'ouvre et je peux finalement entrer. Je crois pouvoir respirer à nouveau._

« House ! »

_Je me jette dans ses bras sans la moindre retenue, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ses bras s'enroulent instinctivement autour de moi et il me berce doucement._

« Chut, calme toi Lisa. Je suis là »

_Sa voix chaude et douce m'apaise, ses caresses me font un bien fou. Je reste un long moment blottie dans ses bras sans pouvoir bouger. _

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

_Ma voix tremblante et faible trahit les sanglots qui me nouent encore la gorge, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue. Je glisse mes mains sur son torse, ses épaules, ses bras. Je redécouvre ce corps musclé dont j'ai été privé trop longtemps. Il grimace soudain sous la pression de mes doigts. J'écarte un peu cet affreux tissu orange et découvre une marque sur sa peau._

« Tu vas me raconter que tu t'es pris un mur ?

- Non. »

_Je m'écarte un peu, surprise par cette réponse sans détour et croise soudain son air malicieux._

« C'était une armoire à glace ! »

_Un petit sourire traverse son visage, il parait fier de lui._

« Tu ne peux donc pas apprendre à éviter les ennuis ?

- Je pourrais mais si je le faisais je deviendrai parfait. Ya que Dieu qui est censé être parfait et je crois pas en Dieu… tu vois le problème ?

- Je te trouverai tout un tas de défauts si c'est ce qui te tracasse, j'aimerai juste te récupérer en vie et en un seul morceau… »

_Je laisse mes doigts courir sur sa joue rugueuse et niche ma tête au creux de son épaule. Ses bras s'enroulent tendrement autour de moi et il me berce avec douceur. Je réalise soudain à quel point j'ai besoin de lui._

« Je te sortirai de là.

- J'en doute pas.

- C'est ma faute... »

_Il soupire fortement et m'oblige à relever la tête pour croiser mon regard. Son pouce effleure ma joue et redessine mes lèvres avec douceur._

_« _Bon alors écoute bien parce que je le répéterai pas, t'emmener est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite jusqu'à présent. C'est bien clair ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas … d'être là ?

- Tu es une tête de mule, on finit par s'y faire.»

_Je hoche la tête sans un mot et retourne me blottir dans ses bras, glissant mon nez dans son cou à la recherche de son parfum si entêtant. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et l'attire le plus possible contre moi. J'ai besoin de sa présence, je me sens revivre à ses côtés._

« Ton odeur a changé.

- Cachot numéro 5, t'aimes pas ? »

_Je souris de sa bêtise et profite de son regard tendre. Ses yeux se détournent soudainement et descendent vers ma robe. Il me détaille un moment et ses lèvres se plissent en un sourire satisfait. Je réponds alors à sa question silencieuse, ravie de mon petit effet. Finalement ça valait le coup de perdre trois minutes pour se changer._

« Julia me l'a achetée quand elle a su que je voulais te voir. »

_Ses yeux pétillent un bref instant avant qu'il reprenne son sérieux. Ses doigts se nouent aux miens et sa voix rauque se fait entendre._

« Tu peux la voir quand tu veux ?

- Elle vient tous les deux jours et a récupéré Rachel la semaine dernière.

- Et avec la petite ? Comment tu t'en es sortie ?

- J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, je lui ai dit où tu étais et pourquoi. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses la voir, lui expliquer. Tu as toujours su le faire à merveille.

- Tu es sa mère Lisa, tu n'as pas douté des explications que tu lui donnes.

- Elle sent que j'ai peur… tu savais la rassurer.

_Je me cache une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et il caresse mes cheveux distraitement. Un léger sourire traverse son visage. Ses yeux doux m'apaisent, ses caresses me rassurent. Je lui prends alors la main et me laisse aller. Tant pis si c'est pathétique. Tant pis si je ne parviens plus à gérer les émotions.  
><em>

« Tu me manques tellement.

- Ferme les yeux. »

_Je lui offre un regard interrogatif mais m'exécute face à son manque de réaction. Il entoure ses bras autour de moi, plaque ses paumes dans mon dos et les fais glisser lentement. Une main joue dans mes cheveux, l'autre s'installe sur le haut de mes fesses. Son souffle chaud court dans mon cou et me fait frissonner. Sa voix rauque me rassure aussitôt._

« Tu sens mes bras autour de toi ? Retiens mon odeur, écoute ma voix et oublie tout le reste. »

_Je me laisse aller dans ses bras et savoure ses caresses, ses baisers. Il s'arrête finalement avant de m'observer, prêt à m'expliquer cette étrange attitude._

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à fermer les yeux … »

_Fermer les yeux pour le retrouver, cette idée et ce geste me bouleversent. Et je retourne aussitôt contre lui de peur d'oublier cette sensation de bien être. Cet homme est une véritable addiction._

« Wilson m'a dit qu'il te voyait reprendre confiance un peu plus tous les jours, qu'il te voyait lutter.

- C'est ce qu'ils voient tous, le masque tombe avec toi. »

_Il semble s'interroger sur mes propos et glisse sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer. Je continue alors, décidée à être parfaitement honnête avec lui. _

« Tu es le seul avec qui je peux me laisser aller, je ne voulais pas craquer comme ça… Rachel gère ça beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Rachel a le même foutu caractère que sa mère, c'est normal qu'elle arrive à gérer tout ça. Elle suit ton exemple Lisa, crois un peu en toi. »

_Ces paroles me réconfortent et je reprends doucement confiance, j'ai à nouveau envie de me battre. J'entends le gardien se rapprocher de la porte, il sera bientôt l'heure. Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Le regard qu'il me lance est tellement intense que je m'y noie complètement, submergée par l'émotion qui me gagne._

_La porte s'ouvre et je ferme les yeux, comme si cela pouvait me faire gagner du temps. Je finis par les rouvrir à contre cœur et retire mes bras qui encerclaient son cou. Un baiser sur sa joue et je m'éloigne la mort dans l'âme. Je sais que je dois respecter les consignes à la lettre si je veux le revoir mais cela parait désormais bien difficile._

_Alors que je me retourne il saisit ma main et m'attire vers lui. Ses yeux bleus qui brillent, son souffle qui s'accélère, sa bouche entrouverte. Je souris devant ce tableau, comprenant bien vite que les mots refusent de franchir ses lèvres. Ma main passe dans ses cheveux et je m'approche doucement de son oreille pour y glisser quelques mots._

« Je t'aime aussi. »

_Son regard reconnaissant me fait sourire et je me rapproche encore un peu, nos fronts s'entrechoquent mais je dois déjà partir. Il embrasse ma joue et me désigne la porte d'un vague signe de tête. Il est déjà temps de retourner à la clinique…_

_Il est plus qu'urgent de retrouver la mémoire…_

_**TBC**  
><em>


	36. Chapter 36

**_Désolée pour ce retard, les journées ne sont vraiment pas assez longues ^^_**

**_Merci à Belle Cuddy pour son aide et à vous tous de me suivre encore après de si nombreux chapitres !_**

**_Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances :)_**

* * *

><p><em>De retour dans cette fichue clinique je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Cette fois c'est à moi de l'aider, de me reprendre pour le sortir de cet endroit austère. Cette tête de mule n'arrivera jamais à se tenir tranquille, même en prison. Le docteur Weir apparait soudain dans l'ouverture de la porte et coupe court à mes réflexions. Sa présence m'irrite aussitôt : je sais qu'elle a suivi nos retrouvailles, écouter le moindre de nos mots. Ça m'apprendra à signer des papiers sans les lire.<em>

« Vous semblez être très liés.

- Il me semble que je vous le répète depuis un moment déjà. »

_Le ton sec et dur que j'emploie me surprend une fois de plus, cette autre moi parait tellement plus forte et déterminée… La jeune femme s'assied simplement et me regarde. Je sens qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi seulement je refuse d'entendre encore qu'on me manipule._

« Je sais pertinemment que vous n'aimez pas cette idée pourtant il est tout à fait normal de se poser la question…

- J'ai choisi de partir avec lui !

- Je vous crois, je m'interroge seulement sur vos motivations. »

_Je la regarde sans vraiment comprendre et attends la suite avec appréhension._

« Je ne doute pas que vous l'aimiez c'est même une évidence. Cependant mon rôle est de savoir si vous l'aimez réellement ou si vous croyez l'aimer. Je ne peux pas y arriver sans votre aide Lisa.

- J'ai besoin de lui…

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le retrouver. »

_Le docteur Weir est douée je dois bien l'admettre, en quelques minutes elle a réussi à m'apaiser mais, surtout, à m'intéresser. Je me redresse un peu et me tourne vers elle, réellement intriguée par son attitude._

« Je vous écoute.

- Vous devez faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface et je suis à pour vous y aider.

- Je veux me souvenir pour le faire sortir, vous aidez ma mère à le faire plonger.

- Mes intentions n'ont pas d'importance, dans tous les cas nous avons le même objectif à court terme. »

_Loin de l'image douce et compatissante que je me faisais de ma psychiatre, ce nouveau personnage éveille mon intérêt. Il n'y a que House qui avait réussi à provoquer des souvenirs et je ne suis visiblement pas capable d'y arriver seule, peut-être est-il temps d'envisager une nouvelle méthode…_

« Que proposez-vous ?

- Demain je vous emmènerai quelque part.

- Je doute que vos méthodes soient très conventionnelles.

- Que ce soit le docteur House ou vous-même, vous n'êtes ni des médecins, ni des patients conventionnels. »

_La jeune femme se lève lentement et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Je fouille dans ma mémoire, essayant de retracer mon passé et les lieux qui l'ont marqué sans succès. Les heures passent et je finis par m'étendre sur mon lit étroit. Mes yeux sont fermés mais, malgré la tentative de réconfort de House, j'ai froid. Je me sens seule et un peu perdue sans ses grands bras qui m'enlacent et les battements de son cœur qui me rassurent. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la fatigue ait raison de tout le reste._

_XXXXXX_

_Nous roulons depuis bientôt une demi-heure sans échanger la moindre parole digne d'intérêt. J'observe distraitement la ville qui nous entoure sans vraiment la reconnaitre. La voiture s'arrête soudain dans une rue calme. Le quartier est résidentiel et les maisons plutôt jolies. Mon regard se fixe sur l'une d'entre elle, un peu en retrait de la route et entourée de nombreuses plantes et arbustes. Une grande porte verte se cache derrière la glycine qui grimpe le long du toit, de larges fenêtres à carreaux parcourent la façade. Elle est trop loin pour que je distingue les détails et pourtant cet endroit m'évoque quelque chose._

« Vous reconnaissez ?

- Je crois que j'ai habité ici, House m'avait montré une photo.

- Allons voir de plus près. »

_Sans l'attendre j'avance à pas vifs vers la maison et m'arrête juste en face de la porte. Mes yeux se posent sur chaque détail, chaque couleur, chaque… défaut. Une partie de la bâtisse semble avoir subie des travaux. Je m'approche encore et mon cœur rate un battement._

_._

_._

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

_Un crissement de pneu, _

_Un bruit sourd de moteur,_

_Un fracas immense dans la pièce voisine._

_Je me précipite dans l'entrée et vacille en découvrant le tableau qui s'offre à mes yeux. Je m'appuie sur le mur pour ne pas flancher et observe ahurie la voiture sombre au milieu de ma salle à manger. Le lustre s'effondre brusquement et mon cœur menace de s'arrêter à tout instant tant le choc est grand._

_Il sort de la voiture et jette un vague coup d'œil à la pièce dévastée avant de refermer la portière comme si de rien n'était. Son regard se pose sur moi et il avance péniblement à travers les gravas. Je le regarde faire sans pouvoir bouger, la bouche encore grande ouverte. J'ai mal, j'ai terriblement mal et pourtant je suis incapable de réagir._

_Le voilà face à moi dans sa veste cintrée que j'aimais tant. Je lâche enfin le mur et m'avance légèrement sans savoir quoi faire. Mes yeux horrifiés croisent les siens, détaillent son air impassible alors qu'il me tend ma brosse. Mes doigts se nouent autour d'elle par réflexe et il se dirige vers la sortie comme si tout allait bien. Son détachement me glace le sang, Mes mains tremblent, l'air me manque et mon cœur semble être brisé. Je reste là, tétanisée pendant qu'il quitte la maison et repars en boitant après avoir glissé quelques mots à Wilson, visiblement aussi médusé que moi._

_Julia tend un bras vers moi mais je la vois à peine. J'ai envie de hurler, envie de pleurer, envie de le rattraper… je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui a pris et donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, pour tout recommencer. Une larme parvient enfin à couler le long de ma joue et je me laisse tomber sur les marches du perron, enlacée par ma sœur. Ma vie s'est effondrée en même temps que ces murs…_

_._

_._

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

_J'ouvre les yeux et m'écroule sur le sol tant le flash était violent. Le docteur Weir se précipite à mes côtés et me relève péniblement. Mon souffle saccadé l'interpelle et elle m'éloigne de la maison avant de m'aider à m'assoir sur le trottoir. Comme par réflexe je me recroqueville sur moi-même et cache mon visage entre mes mains, prise de violents tremblements. Je me sens trahie, blessée, dévastée… Mon monde idyllique s'effondre, la bulle si douce et rassurante que House m'avait crée vient d'exploser. Je pleure sans pouvoir me contrôler sous les yeux effarés de la jeune femme. _

_Elle peut pourtant se réjouir, elle vient probablement de trouver la cause de mon amnésie. Je regrette désormais d'avoir accepter de venir, oublier est tellement plus facile._

_XXXXXX_

_De retour à la clinique, la psychiatre s'installe avec moi dans une petite pièce et tente d'en savoir plus._

« J'imagine qu'il ne vous en avait pas parlé.

- Il voulait que je me rappelle toute seule.

- Tout en sachant que vous ne voudriez jamais vous souvenir de ce moment terrible. »

_J'ai beau lutté de toutes mes forces le doute s'installe, la peur m'envahit peu à peu. Mes réponses ne sont plus que des murmures et mes yeux rougis de larmes trahissent le chaos qui m'habite._

« Il ne s'est pas servi de moi…

- Comment pouvez-vous en être vraiment sûre Lisa ?

- J'ai oublié pour nous donner une autre chance.

- C'est en effet une possibilité. Seulement, avez-vous envisagé votre amnésie comme le dernier recours pour le sortir de votre vie ? »

_Sa voix est douce et apaisante mais ses paroles me glacent. Le peu que je croyais savoir de moi, de nous n'est finalement que du vent. La violence de ce souvenir me dépasse et je peine à imaginer que l'homme si tendre qui partage ma vie soit capable de tels actes. Face à mon manque de réaction, Weir reprend ses questions._

« Pouvez-vous vraiment affirmer qu'il vous aime ? Quelles preuves avez-vous réellement Lisa ? »

_Je tente de remettre mes idées et commence à réfléchir. Malgré la déception et la surprise de cette journée, les souvenirs de l'année écoulée sont bien présents. Les visites secrètes à la clinique, la superbe maison, son attitude avec Rachel, nos escapades aux quatre coins du pays… ces douces pensées me réchauffent le cœur et me rassurent. Je suis sans doute bien naïve mais je refuse de croire qu'il a menti et triché pendant si longtemps. Il a trop souvent prouvé qu'il tenait à ma mémoire._

« Il ne m'a jamais touchée…

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour. »

_Les mots sont sortis sans peine, comme une preuve irréfutable, une évidence première. Le docteur Weir parait surprise de cette révélation et m'observe avec attention. Ses sourcils se froncent et quelque chose semble lui échapper._

« Vous avez toujours évoqué une relation de couple. »

_Un vague sourire étire mes lèvres en entendant ses mots. Je décide alors de me confier, encore trop perturbée par mon récent souvenir pour penser correctement._

« Il ne m'a jamais touché, il voulait que je me souvienne, que je décide en ayant toutes les cartes en main. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un unique baiser, la veille de son arrestation.

- C'était votre idée ?

- Non. Croyez moi j'ai tout fait pour le faire céder. »

_La jeune femme m'observe sans vraiment comprendre. Cette situation la surprend autant qu'elle l'intrigue et elle cherche à en savoir plus. Je la coupe rapidement, épuisée par tous ses évènements._

« Je vous expliquerai tout ce que vous voulez docteur Weir mais je vous demande une chose en échange.

- Je vous y ai déjà emmenée Lisa.

- Je dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? »

_Une fois encore mon psychiatre vise juste. Je me fige un bref instant et laisse mon regard se perdre. Les sentiments qui m'animent sont aussi variés que bouleversants. Je suis en colère après lui tout en étant terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. House est le seul à pouvoir m'expliquer tout ça._

« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de réponses. »

_TBC_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente: mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme au retour de mes vacances et j'ai dû tout réécrire..._**

**_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira n'anmoins_**

_**Bonne lecture!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Assise dans la grande salle de la clinique, j'attends sagement l'arrivée de ma sœur, encore bouleversée par mes derniers souvenirs. Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.<em>

"Du calme! Tout va bien!"

_Julia se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un sourire radieux avant de détailler mon visage._

"Quoique... à l'évidence ça ne va pas bien."

_Je tente de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais sans grand succès avant de remarquer l'absence de ma fille. Un instant la peur s'invite sur mon visage.  
><em>

"Rachel est malade, j'ai préféré la laisser à la maison.

- Malade? mais...

- Un gros rhume, rassure toi."

_Ses doigts se posent lentement sur mon bras et elle me caresse un moment, essayant tant bien que mal de m'apaiser. Il ne lui faut qu'un bref instant pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive.  
><em>

"un problème avec House?

- Weir m'a emmenée à la maison... je me souviens."

_Une phrase, une malheureuse phrase pour que ma sœur se crispe aussitôt. Le malaise apparait soudain sur son visage et elle semble perdue. Je continue pourtant, espérant obtenir quelques réponses.  
><em>

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris, ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là.

- Tu as demandé à le voir j'imagine.

- Je ne peux pas y aller avant plusieurs jours."

_Ma voix trahit l'immense déception qui m'habite mais, curieusement, Julia semble se détendre un peu. Je l'entends prononcer quelques paroles de réconfort sans écouter, les questions se bousculent dans ma tête sans que je puisse me concentrer sur autre chose._

"Tu verras vos vies redeviendront normales et ...

- Tu savais.

- Quoi?"

_Cette fois je me redresse et plonge mon regard dans le sien pour essayer de comprendre._

"Tu étais là le jour où il a subitement décidé de détruire ma maison. Tu étais là, tu m'as encouragé à porter plainte, à l'oublier."

_Julia se fige, comme prise de panique._

"Tu savais tout et tu m'as laissé partir avec lui sans rien dire! Tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir?

- Tu me le reproches?

- Tu m'as confié à lui alors que tu ne savais même pas que je le voyais, tu l'as laissé emmener ma fille sans réagir, je veux savoir pourquoi!

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça Lisa...

- Bien sûr que si!"

_Ma voix est tellement forte que le silence s'installe dans la salle, tous les regards se tournent désormais vers nous. Consciente du malaise, ma sœur essaie de me calmer._

"Arrête de crier ça va mal finir.

- Alors explique toi!"

_Elle laisse échapper un profond soupir avant de détourner le regard. Tout en fixant le sol avec insistance, elle commence son récit._

"Tu as effectivement porté plainte... pendant une journée. Tu l'as retiré en moins de vingt-quatre heures et tu as refusé de revoir Jerry. J'étais déçue et surtout très inquiète pour toi mais tu n'écoutais rien, tu te renfermais complètement. J'en ai voulu à House, pas tant pour la maison mais surtout pour l'effet que ça avait eu sur toi: tu te contentais de survivre, plus rien n'avait d'importance à tes yeux... un vrai fantôme. Deux semaines plus tard tu te faisais renverser parce que tu étais _encore_ plongée dans tes pensées."

_Jerry... voilà donc l'homme qui était chez moi. Je me pose encore des questions sur lui mais elles attendront. Julia continue son récit sans relever la tête, visiblement gênée._

"Personne n'avait revu House pendant tout ce temps, Wilson n'avait aucune nouvelle. Pourtant, le soir même de ton accident, il était là.

- C'était bien lui alors? Quand je me suis réveillée?

- Oui."

_Les choses semblent s'éclaircirent un peu et, d'un signe de tête, j'encourage ma sœur à continuer. Enfin, elle ose croiser mon regard et me raconte à d'une voix douce._

"Quand il a débarqué Maman est devenue folle, elle lui a interdit de s'approcher de toi et a prévenu la sécurité. Il a de nouveau disparu deux jours. Tu sais pendant que tu étais dans le coma mes insomnies empiraient, je n'arrivais presque plus à dormir alors, un soir, je suis venue te voir. Je suis venue en pleine nuit et j'ai trouvé la porte entrouverte, les rideaux tirés... il était là.

- House est venu me voir?

- Oui, toutes les nuits."

_Cette révélation me bouleverse et la colère retombe. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et ferme les yeux, essayant vaguement de remettre mes idées en ordre._

"J'allais entrer quand je l'ai entendu parler, il te parlait.

- Il trouve ça idiot de parler aux comateux...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. Seulement, il a ajouté que tu trouvais ça important et que c'était la seule raison qui pourrait le pousser à faire une chose aussi stupide."

_Un sourire éclaire mon visage, je reconnais bien là son style délicat._

"Étrangement on a peu parlé ce soir là mais j'ai tout de même fini par comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre vous, il y avait quelque chose quand il te regardait... J'ai pris un risque en te laissant partir avec lui Lisa mais...c'était ta meilleure chance."

_Julia semble réellement bouleversée et je tends une main vers elle pour la rassurer. Nos regards se croisent et un sourire prend forme sur nos visages. Je comprends enfin son attitude envers House et elle semble soulager d'avoir pu se confier. Désormais, il n'y a plus qu'une personne qui peut répondre à mes questions._

XXXXXX

_La porte s'ouvre et il pénètre dans cette petite pièce grise, les yeux rivés sur la porte: il m'attend. Je finis par entrer avec prudence, hésitant encore sur l'attitude à adopter. A peine a t-il aperçu mon visage que son mince sourire s'efface._

"Oh la.."

_Je n'ose même pas le regarder, j'ai voulu venir ici pendant des jours et me voilà face aux réponses, incapable de me reprendre._

"Qu'est ce que j'ai raté?

- Un souvenir."

_Son regard s'assombrit, il recule légèrement. Un air soucieux s'installe sur son visage mais je décide malgré tout de me lancer._

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui t'as pris, ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un truc pareil House!

- Comment tu as su?

- On s'en fiche! J'étais détruite après ça, complètement détruite et tu ne m'as rien dit, tu ne t'es jamais expliqué ..."

_Il me détaille un instant et se retourne, prêt à quitter la pièce. Sans réfléchir je me rue sur lui et saisit son bras avec force._

"House!"

_Une fois encore il m'observe, intrigué par mon attitude._

"Tu n'es pas en colère.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non. J'ai passé mes journées à te rendre folle, je sais quand tu es en colère."

_Je le défie un bref instant du regard avant s'abandonner la partie. A l'évidence il a raison: je ne suis pas véritablement en colère. Le besoin de comprendre son geste est plus fort que tout autre chose._

"Je dois comprendre, j'ai besoin que tu me parles.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on en arriverait là.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as dit, c'est sans doute notre dernière chance... je ne partirai pas sans réponse."

_Ma voix est forte, assurée et l'espace d'une minute je devine une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux bleus. Nos regards s'accrochent et je crois le voir céder peu à peu._

"On en a tout les deux besoin House."

_Un profond soupir me répond. Il me tourne les dos et fixe le mur durant de longues secondes avant de prendre la parole. Sa façon de parler, son ton plein de reproches me fait frissonner._

"Tu voulais que je te parle, que je t'explique pourquoi je faisais n'importe quoi, que "j'exprime ma colère". J'ai fini par te dire oui, on a déjeuné ensemble... c'est là que tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais personne depuis notre rupture et que tu m'as réclamé cette brosse idiote.

- On s'est disputé?

- Plus ou moins."

En me concentrant je revois vaguement ce déjeuner à l'hôpital mais rien d'autre ne me revient en mémoire. Je m'approche un peu et aperçois soudain ce regard sombre et triste qui me fait froid dans le dos...je l'ai déjà vu..

.

.

oo°°OO°°oo°°OO°°oo

"House! Parle moi.

- Je l'ai déjà fait."

_Il marche sans se retourner, sans même ralentir mais je ne le laisserai pas fuir: je veux l'aider, je veux avancer._

"Non tu n'as fait que répéter ce que Wilson et moi te disons depuis des jours."

_Enfin je le rattrape et arrive à l'arrêter. Je me sens minuscule face à lui mais je tiens bon, cette fois il ne partira pas, on a trop besoin de cette discussion._

"Laisse moi passer.

- Non !"

_Je l'observe rapidement et mes yeux s'arrête sur sa jambe, du sang tâche désormais son jean sombre_.

"L'un de tes points de suture a sauté... House s'il te plait parle moi."

_J'attrape doucement ses bras et sursaute tant sa réaction est violente. D'un coup il se retourne vers moi en criant et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer._

"Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens?"

_Me voilà maintenant plaquée au mur, toujours agrippée à lui et, l'espace d'un instant, il me fait peur. Cette détresse dans son regard me fend le cœur et j'ai mal rien que de le regarder. Pourtant je ne céderai pas, je ne lâcherai rien. Ses yeux croisent les miens et il se radoucit aussitôt, relâchant sa prise sur moi. La détresse laisse alors place à la douleur sur son visage et enfin il ouvre la bouche pour laisser échapper quelques mots._

"J'ai mal."

_Je prends doucement sa main sans me détacher de ses yeux tristes, j'aimerai pouvoir calmer sa peine, j'aimerai pouvoir tout recommencer, le réconforter mais aucun mot ne vient. Je ne trouve qu'une phrase idiote à lui dire._

"Je le sais."

_Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, sa douleur réveille la mienne et le contact de sa main évoque encore les souvenirs de ces merveilleux mois ensemble. Les sanglots nouent ma gorge mais je parviens finalement à articuler quelques mots._

"Je suis désolée."

_Il se détache lentement de moi et m'observe longuement avant de s'éloigner._

"C'est pas ta faute."

_Je reste là, seule au monde et bouleversée par cet aveu à demi-mots..._

°°ooOOoo°°ooOOoo°°

.

.

"Lisa? Lisa?"

_Je sors de cet état de transe et me retrouve aussitôt face à House. Il se tient tout près de moi, une main entourant ma joue et visiblement inquiet._

"Un flash?"

_Un bref hochement de tête suffit à lui répondre et je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. D'un geste tendre il m'attire vers la table et m'appuie dessus sans que j'y prête la moindre attention. Cette discussion, la brosse, Jerry... les pièces du puzzle semblent enfin s'assembler._

"Tu me l'as rendue.

- Quoi?

- Ma brosse... tu étais venu me la rendre."

_Je relève les yeux vers lui et il se détourne immédiatement comme un enfant pris en faute. Son malaise est palpable mais je poursuis. Mes doigts effleurent lentement son bras pour le rassurer sans qu'il le remarque._

"Tu as cru que je t'avais menti...

- De toute évidence tu voyais quelqu'un.

- C'était la première fois!

- A l'époque je l'ignorai."

_Enfin je comprends ce geste fou. Je devine sa colère et sa détresse. Je prends la véritable mesure de sa douleur. La tension s'efface en un instant, mes doutes s'envolent mais il fuit déjà, trop inquiet de ma réaction. Le voilà à nouveau devant la porte prêt à rejoindre sa cellule._

"Et maintenant?"

_Sa question me ramène brusquement à la réalité et je le rejoins sans attendre. D'un geste je me glisse devant lui et nouent mes doigts aux siens avec bonheur._

"Maintenant on te fait sortir de là, le plus vite possible."

_Il me dévisage un instant, surpris de ma réponse si rapide._

"Tu devrais vraiment être en colère tu sais?

- On s'est fait suffisamment de mal House. Tout ça remonte à plus d'un an et demi et depuis tu m'as prouvé tous les jours que je pouvais compter sur toi, que nous deux ça pouvait marcher. Je ne sacrifierai pas cette année pour un souvenir de cinq minutes."

_Un sourire illumine enfin son visage et je me laisse tomber contre son torse, serrée par ses bras puissants. Je sais d'avance que rien ne sera facile mais désormais j'y crois: je crois enfin à notre liberté prochaine._

"Ta psy va être déçue.

- ça n'a pas la moindre importance."

_Un gardien tape à la porte, arrachant ainsi un grognement à House. Je m'éloigne à regrets et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus naturellement du monde. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour me rapprocher de lui et répondre à mon baiser avec douceur. Ses mains glissent lentement dans mon dos avant de trouver refuge dans mes cheveux bruns. Les coups retentissent à nouveau et je me défais péniblement de son étreinte avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot: nous n'en avons pas besoin davantage._

_**TBC**  
><em>


	38. Chapter 38

**_Un grand merci pour votre soutien sans faille et pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses. Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir !_**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci!_**

* * *

><p><em>De retour à la clinique je m'installe directement dans ma chambre et m'étend sur mon lit enfin apaisée. Plus de secrets, plus de peur, juste l'espoir. L'espoir que nos sentiments soient enfin compris, l'espoir d'une liberté prochaine.<em>

_Le docteur Weir frappe à la porte et entre discrètement, même sa présence ne parvient pas à entacher mon bonheur._

"J"imagine que vous avez suivi notre échange.

- Effectivement, vous m'avez donné votre accord en signant les papiers."

_Je me retourne finalement vers elle et devine un changement dans son attitude sans pour autant parvenir à l'identifier. Elle pose son regard sur chaque détail de la pièce: les vêtements rangés, les bijoux offerts par House, les photos.. Je l'observe un long moment avant de l'interrompre, trop curieuse de ce comportement._

"Vous cherchez quelques choses?

- Une confirmation."

_D'un vague signe de tête elle me salue avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot, me laissant dans l'ignorance la plus totale._

XXXXXXX

_Les semaines passent et la situation reste inchangée, les mêmes murs, le même enfermement, la même douleur. Loin de House je me sens perdue et l'inquiétude me ronge: l'audience avec le juge approche et je suis toujours sous l'autorité étouffante de ma mère. Les souvenirs réapparaissent cependant peu à peu, les flashs se font plus rares et les images reviennent en douceur, semblables à des souvenirs auxquels on pense les jours de mauvais temps. Weir me pose encore et toujours des questions mais quelque chose à changer..._

_Me voilà d'ailleurs convoquée dans son bureau à peine éveillée. Je m'avance de mauvaise humeur dans les couloirs gris qui m'évoquent chaque fois les murs de la prison. Un mois et demi s'est écoulé depuis l'arrestation de House et je n'ai pu le voir que deux fois... le manque est chaque jour plus difficile à supporter. C'est sur ces pensées bien sombres que j'ouvre la porte de ma psychiatre sans même frapper pour découvrir avec surprise ma mère et ma sœur assises dos à moi. Instinctivement, la méfiance prend le dessus.  
><em>

"J'ai raté quelque chose?

-Asseyez vous Lisa."

_J'embrasse rapidement ma sœur et m'exécute sans broncher, bien trop intriguée par cette situation inédite. Weir s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge avant de se décider à parler._

"Lisa, vous avez été amenée ici pour que je décide si vous étiez ou non capable de penser et de prendre des décisions par vous même. Si je vous ai convoquées c'est parce que j'ai fini par me faire mon opinion.

-Enfin! Il vous en aura fallu du temps pour faire votre travail!" _intervient soudain ma mère._

_Je ne lui accorde pas un regard mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me met les nerfs à vifs. Malgré toutes les bonnes excuses que Julia lui trouve, elle reste responsable de l'enfermement de l'homme que j'aime... Le docteur Weir ne semble pas non plus se préoccuper de cette intervention et poursuit d'une voix douce._

"Vous avez été capable de prendre du recul face à vos souvenirs et à votre vie avec House. Plus qu'à le défendre vous avez surtout voulu comprendre ses actes. A mes yeux, cela prouve que vous ne le suivez pas aveuglement. Si tout ce que vous dites es bien vrai, et je pense que ça l'est, il s'est comporté de manière exemplaire avec vous. J'ai donc écrit au juge, la mise sous tutelle va être annulée."

_Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds sans oser y croire. Est-il enfin possible que ce calvaire prenne fin? A ma gauche ma mère se relève d'un bond et crie déjà à l'injustice._

"Vous êtes complètement inconsciente! Cet homme l'a enlevée, a kidnappé ma petite fille!"

_Cette fois s'en est trop. Je me lève à mon tour et décide de lui faire face, sans doute pour la première fois de mon existence._

"J'ai demandé à House de m'emmener parce qu'il me faisait du bien, j'avais besoin et envie de lui plus que de n'importe quoi. Il n'a jamais enlevé Rachel, Julia nous l'a confié une nuit avec toutes ses affaires. Tu sais pourquoi? parce qu'elle au moins avait compris qu'il était ma seule chance! Tout le monde s'en rend compte à part toi.

-Lisa tu n'es pas...

-Je n'ai pas fini!"

_Ma mère reste bouche bée, visiblement peu habituée à ce qu'on lui réponde._

"Tu n'as jamais cessé de t'opposer à moi et aujourd'hui le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé est en prison à cause de toi. Je ne me laisserai plus faire."

_La colère qui m'anime laisse Julia hébétée, son regard se pose successivement sur ma mère et sur moi sans qu'elle montre la moindre réaction. Le docteur Weir décide tout de même d'intervenir et entraine ma mère à l'extérieur sans un mot. Dès que la porte se referme derrière elles, je m'effondre sur une chaise et tente de remettre mes idées en ordre._

_Je suis libre._

_Enfin je retrouve mon indépendance, ma liberté de choisir. Mes yeux s'arrêtent instinctivement sur mon alliance et cette simple vision me redonne le sourire: je vais pouvoir le sortir de prison._

XXXXXXX

_Il n'aura fallu que deux jours pour que je quitte la clinique et retrouve enfin ma fille. Nous nous sommes toutes les deux installées chez Willson, dans le grand appartement qu'il occupait avec House. Rachel passe son temps à jouer avec Sarah pendant que je passe des centaines de coups de téléphone pour revoir mon homme. Aucune démarche ne semble aboutir._

"Vous le reverrez bientôt Lisa, l'audience est dans deux jours.

- Il me manque Wilson, il me manque affreusement.

- J'ai vu ça oui. Rachel le réclame beaucoup ces temps ci.

- Elle l'aime..."

_J'ign,ore pourquoi cette pensée me fait sourire. Pourtan Wilson a raison: à ma propre peine s'ajoute celle de ma fille. Comment lui expliquer ce qui nous arrive? Comment justifier l'absence de celui qu'elle aime comme un père? La joie et l'espoir cèdent peu à peu la place aux doutes et à la peur. Notre vie entière se jouera dans deux jours, il suffit de quelques mots du juge pour la détruire._

_Sentant mon trouble, le médecin pose une main amicale sur mon bras et tente de me rassurer. J'entends ses paroles mais ne les écoute pas, bien trop absorbée par mes pensées lugubres._

XXXXXXX

_Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, trop préoccupée par l'audience de ce matin. Wilson me rejoint dans la cuisine les yeux rougis de fatigue et m'adresse un sourire réconfortant auquel je suis incapable de répondre. L'angoisse me noue la gorge, mon corps tout entier semble tétanisé par la peur._

"Lisa vous devriez essayer de vous calmer, vous ne l'aidez pas ainsi.

- Je suis heureuse de le revoir mais terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre... J'ai trop besoin de lui."

_Alors que l'oncologue s'apprête à répondre, il se fige et fixe un point derrière moi. En me retournant je retrouve ma fille en pyjama, trainant sa peluche dans une main et tenant Sarah dans l'autre._

"On va voir House?"

_L'espoir qui illumine son regard me boulverse, cet air innocent et ses yeux brillants me fendent le cœur. Je m'approche doucement et la serre contre moi le plus possible. Sans trop comprendre, Rachel relâche le chat de Wilson et se blottit contre moi._

"Je veux le voir aussi Maman"

_Ses quelques mots m'achèvent mais je lui souris, essayant tant bien que mal d'être rassurante. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et contemple un instant ses magnifiques yeux verts avant de lui répondre._

"House ne peut pas encore rentrer ma chérie, il a des problèmes mais je te promets que dès qu'il pourra te voir je t'emmènerai. Tu lui manques aussi tu sais."

_A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que son regard se brouille et les premières larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Elle retourne dans sa chambre sans un mot et je reste plantée là, boulversée par le chagrin de ma fille._

"Je peux la prendre avec moi."

_La voix de Wilson me fait sursauter et je me retourne vers lui sans vraiment comprendre._

"House pourra peut-être la voir, Julia doit rester dans la salle d'audience pour être entendue mais personne n'a demandé à me voir. Si l'occasion se présente, Rachel sera sur place avec moi..

- Vous passeriez la journée au tribunal avec Rachel?

- Je crois qu'elle a autant besoin de le revoir que vous Lisa."

_La proposition de Wilson me touche et j'accepte avec joie. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraitre, je me surprend à espérer de nouveau. C'est donc le coeur plus léger que je vais retrouver ma fille pour l'habiller, le tribunal nous attend._

XXXXXXX

_L'audience présidée par le juge Helen Davis dure depuis près d'une heure maintenant. House est assis devant moi sans que je puisse lui parler, sans que je puisse le toucher. Nous n'avons pu partager qu'un regard d'une intensité sans pareil. Je suis avec attention les échanges houleux entre notre avocat maître Garner et le procureur Florrick, accompagnés des sbires de ma mère._

_C'est désormais au tour du docteur Weir de témoigner. Julia serre ma main avec douceur, devinant mon trouble en un instant, elle non plus n'aura pas été épargné par les avocats. Sans surprise, la psychiatre répète l'intégralité de son rapport, attestant de ma pleine capacité de jugements. Florrick crie au scandale, évoque des pratiques douteuses et je me sens chaque instant plus mal encore. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, House se tourne discrètement vers moi et m'incite à me calmer d'un simple signe de tête. Son regard tendre m'apaise quelques secondes et je lui offre un sourire timide, teinté de toute l'inquiétude qui meronge. Un bruit sourd brise tout à coup cet instant fragile et je me retourne brusquement vers la juge_

"Le témoin peut disposer.

- Mais madame la présidente il est évident que...

- Silence!"

_Le marteau de bois frappe une nouvelle fois sur le pupitre, faisant régner en un éclair un silence de cathédrale dans la salle. La juge semble réfléchir un instant, soupire et relève la tête vers House._

"Monsieur House veuillez vous lever."

_Il s'éxécute avec difficulté, privé de sa canne et contraint d'être menotté. Mon coeur se serre devant cette image et mon souffle semble s'être coupé. Je reste désormais suspendue aux lèvres de la juge, attendant le verdict dans une angoisse indescriptible._

"Mon sentiment est... Je ne suis pas certaine de saisir la nature exacte de votre relation avec Lisa Cuddy. Néanmoins il est clair pour moi qu'elle a choisi de vous suivre et qu'il n'y a eu ni enlèvement, ni séquestration. Étant donné le témoignage de Julia Cuddy, il me semble évident que la jeune Rachel a simplement été confié à sa mère et non arrachée de force par monsieur House. Cette affaire ne sera pas porté devant un jury, l'affaire est donc classée."

_Le juge Davis frappe une nouvelle fois le bois et je crois revivre. Enfin nous allons retrouvé une vie normale, enfin je vais pouvoir me blottir dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. A mes côtés, Julia laisse échapper un profond soupir avant de m'enlacer tant sa joie est immense. Nous partageons cet instant de pur bonheur quand une voix s'élève à nouveau._

"Cependant, vous restez coupable d'agression sur la personne de Matthew Flanigan et d'usage de faux. Pour cela vous serez condamné à un an de prison dont six avec sursis, la séance est levée. Huissier veuillez conduire Monsieur House au dépôt."

_Abasourdie je me retourne vers ma soeur qui semble aussi surprise que moi. Un homme s'approche déjà de House et, sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers lui. La salle entière se retourne vers moi mais peu importe, il est la seule chose qui compte. A la surprise générale je me jette contre lui et l'enlace de toutes mes forces, nichant ma tête dans son cou. Une main s'abat déjà sur mon épaule pour m'éloigner de lui quand Maitre Garner prend soudainement la parole._

"Madame la présidente, mademoiselle Cuddy a fait de très nombreuses démarches pour rendre visite à son compagnon et toutes se sont soldées par un échec. Je crois que mon client a le droit à quelques minutes pour retrouver sa famille.

-C'est aussi mon avis maitre Garner."

_Je bredouille un bref merci et reprend ma place contre lui, nouant mes bras autour de son cou avec tendresse. L'huissier s'approche pour retirer ses menottes et enfin je retrouve la douce chaleur de ses étreintes. Ses bras caressent lentement mon dos et je lève vers lui des yeux rougis de larmes. Sans un mot il m'embrasse avec douceur, frôlant à peine mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mes mains se nouent autour de sa taille et je me colle à lui, savourant cet instant de grâce. Il s'arrête subitement pour caresser mes cheveux du bout des doigts et sécher les larmes naissantes au coin de mes yeux._

"Six mois, je vais être privée de toi encore six mois."

_House me sourit avant de m'attirer un peu plus contre lui, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Son souffle chaud parcourt mon cou et je le sens s'approcher lentement de mon oreille._

"Avec ce que j'ai déjà fait et ce que Garner va négocier je serai très vite dehors, quelques semaines au plus. Ne t'en fais pas."

_Un sourire éclaire tout à coup mon visage et je ne peux résister à l'envie de gouter encore à ses lèvres. Sans la moindre hésitation je reprends possession de sa bouche délicate et me laisse envahir par les émotions qui me bouleversent. Le soulagement, la joie, l'envie, l'amour... tout se bouscule et mon corps tout entier semble reprendre vie sous cette caresse._

_La porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvre tout à coup et Julia apparait, accompagnée de Rachel et de apercevant House, le visage de ma fille s'illumine et elle nous rejoint en courant malgré les protestations de Wilson. En quelques secondes elle arrive dans mes bras et se laisse soulever pour atteindre mon compagnon. Ses petits bras se tendent vers lui et House la laisse s'acccrocher à son cou, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres._

"Bien le bonjour capitaine"

_Rachel rit de ses bêtises et embrasse tendrement sa joue._

"J'ai chassé tous les pirates!"_  
><em>

_Comme si le tribunal avait disparu, je m'approche de mon "mari" et cale ma tête sur son épaule, caressant d'une main le dos de ma fille. Rachel se cache elle aussi contre House, savourant ce rare contact avec bonheur. _

_L'huissier s'approche déjà, faisant signe à House qu'il est l'heure. Il repose Rachel au sol avant de lui murmurer quelques mots._

"Je te confie encore un peu ta maman.

- Je veux que tu reviennes jouer!

- Je reviendrais très vite microbe."

_D'un geste tendre il décoiffe rapidement la petite avant de se tourner vers moi et de capturer mes lèvres un bref instant._

"Ne t'en fais pas."

_Il s'éloigne lentement aux côtés de l'huissier, dissimulant ses menottes du mieux qu'il le peut. Un dernier regard, un clin d'oeil à Rachel et il disparait derrière la porte, prêt à passer une nouvelle nuit en prison.._.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Je sais que je me suis faite attendre et vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette suite tardive et un peu courte ! Ma petite vie d'étudiante a étét totalement chamboulée et je peine à trouver le temps d'écrire. Je suis un peu triste aussi d'arriver doucement mais surement au bout de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura vraiment plu.

En attendant bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous, en espérant que je serai un peu moins longue la prochaine fois!

* * *

><p>Les journées passent dans une atmosphère plus sereine; même s'il est toujours en prison je peux voir House régulièrement et profite de chaque instant à ses côtés. Doucement la vie reprend son cours. Rachel retourne à l'école sans avoir à se soucier de sa double identité, Wilson a repris le poste d'administrateur qu'il partage avec le chef de service de chirurgie et je l'aide autant que possible dans cette tâche. Les souvenirs sont presque tous revenus désormais mais je me surprends parfois à regretter mon amnésie. En réalité je crois que notre vie canadienne me manque plus qu'autre chose.<p>

Heureusement, dans trois jours il sera libéré.

Dans trois jours, nos vies pourront enfin reprendre.

XXXXXX

Le bruit de la porte me tire lentement de mon sommeil, je reconnais son parfum et crois finalement vivre un beau rêve. Il s'approche doucement, le lit s'affaisse et je sens ses mains sur mes hanches qui me caressent tendrement. Je me retourne sans trop y croire et devine son visage rassurant dans la pénombre.

Les émotions s'entremêlent, se battent et déforment mes traits les unes après les autres. J'ignore quelle attitude adopter... Il me regarde avec cet air malin, un sourire se forme sur son visage et ses yeux pétillent. Un bref "salut" franchi ses lèvres auquel je réponds sans même m'en rendre compte. Tout semble irréel alors je reste là, figée, sans savoir que faire, sans oser le toucher de peur qu'il disparaisse.

Je devais passer encore trois jours, trois interminables jours sans le voir et le voilà pourtant devant mes yeux. C'est trop beau, trop beau pour être vrai.

Le docteur Cuddy semble s'effacer à nouveau pour laisser place à la Lisa douce et fragile qui ne jurait que par son homme. Il sourit encore de mes airs d'adolescente et je fonds sous tant de joie. Je dois être sure... je dois être sure qu'il est bien de retour alors je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque et me jette contre lui, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à ses épaules. Je crois même planter mes ongles dans son dos mais il reste immobile, comme insensible à la douleur. Sans un mot il me rassure, glisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour me réchauffer et me caresser. Une larme de bonheur roule sur ma joue et je ne cherche même pas à la dissimuler: plus rien n'a d'importance.

Tant pis pour ce masque, tant pis pour cette carapace que nous avons trop portés. Ce soir il n'y a que nous, sans le moindre secret. Je sais désormais qui j'étais, qui je suis et qui j'ai envie d'être: cette nuit j'ai envie d'être à lui. Maintenant que je suis dans ses bras, baignée par ses caresses, seuls quelques mots qui ne nous ressemblent pas me viennent à l'esprit

"Mon amour"

Quelques syllabes pour résumer toute une vie.

Je me trouve bien naïve de penser ainsi mais peu importe; demain la vie reprendra son cours. Il me repousse un peu pour détailler mon visage et chasser une mèche rebelle. Je ne prononce aucun de ces mots mais il semble les entendre, les comprendre et aujourd'hui ils ne lui font plus peur. House me berce doucement et ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou avec tendresse. Comme dans un monde irréel nos yeux se cherchent, se croisent et enfin ses lèvres capturent les miennes en un geste délicat.

Enfin je redeviens sienne.

Enfin je redeviens femme.

Il s'installe au bord du lit et me laisse le rejoindre avec douceur. Je passe un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses et m'assieds lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Aussitôt ses mains courent dans mon dos, caressant et frôlant chaque parcelle de mon corps du bout des doigts. Sans aucun autre geste, il plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens et je peux finalement y lire son propre soulagement, son propre bonheur. L'émotion me transporte et je cherche doucement ses lèvres, effleurant son nez, ses joues et sa barbe revêche. D'un geste il m'attire contre lui et m'offre le plus doux des baisers, caressant simplement ma bouche avec une sensualité incroyable. Mon cœur s'emballe et je m'attends à ce qu'il cesse de battre à tout moment.

Mourir de bonheur...

Je me détache de ses lèvres pour effleurer sa peau, retrouver son parfum entêtant. Un frisson parcourt ma peau quand il soulève mon T-shirt. Lentement, il retire mon haut et me détaille quelques secondes avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon épaule. Je m'accroche à son cou et savoure ce contact oublié depuis trop longtemps. Ses bras se resserrent avec force autour de moi et l'espace d'un instant nous ne formons plus qu'un, deux corps sculptés l'un pour l'autre.

L'envie est trop forte, je me délivre à contre cœur de cette étreinte et défais lentement les boutons de sa chemise, la faisant descendre le long de ses bras. House observe chacun de mes gestes sans ciller, visiblement habité par le même trouble que moi. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux et je me jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres fines, l'embrassant cette fois avec passion. Ses grandes mains entourent presque complètement ma taille et il s'abandonne à mes baisers toujours plus brulants. A bout de souffle je me détache lentement de sa bouche et me niche dans ses bras.

Ses mains descendent alors sur mes hanches, caressent mes fesses et me plaquent contre son bassin. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe, une douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Je me laisse alors tomber en arrière, lui offrant ma poitrine découverte qu'il goute avec plaisir. Ses caresses se font plus ardentes, ses mains glissent sensuellement sur mes cuisses. Je cherche alors son regard et découvre des yeux brillants de désir: notre envie est devenue incontrôlable. Je le pousse lentement sur le lit, m'étendant sur lui avec bonheur. Mes seins s'écrasent sur son torse musclé et je dépose une nuée de baisers enflammés sur sa peau.

J'ai besoin de lui: de sa présence, sa chaleur, son corps tout entier... il m'a trop manqué.

Mes lèvres retracent une ligne imaginaire de son cou jusqu'au nombril et il frémit à chaque contact. Lui aussi a laissé tomber les barrières ce soir et s'offre à moi comme jamais. Lentement je détache sa ceinture de cuir, ôte un bouton, défait la fermeture éclair. Ses soupirs m'arrachent un sourire et je ne peux résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore. Nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser amoureux pendant que mes doigts courent sur ses hanches. J'ouvre encore un peu son jean, dépose mes lèvres au creux de ses reins avant de glisser ma main sous le tissu rigide. J'effleure à peine son entrejambe et déjà ses râles de plaisir viennent mourir sur ma peau. Je sens son désir au bout de mes doigts et peine à ne pas me jeter sur lui tout de suite: l'instant doit être unique.

Je me redresse alors, plus féline que jamais, et fait descendre son jean le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur extrême. Un bref coup d'œil vers mon amant et mes lèvres ss'étirent: ses yeux sont fixés sur les mouvements lascifs de ma poitrine et de mes hanches et son regard noirci éveille en mois un désir toujours plus intense. Je remonte un peu vers lui, l'effleurant légèrement de mes seins nus. Alors que je m'attaque à son boxer, il saisit mes poignets et me pousse sur le dos. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il se glisse entre mes jambes et relève mes mains au dessus de mes épaules. Ainsi maintenue sur le matelas, je le laisse redécouvrir ma peau avec délice sans retenir le moindre gémissement. Du bout de la langue il redessine ma poitrine, mordille la peau fine qui couvre mon buste.

Une main masculine se faufile ensuite entre mes cuisses et joue avec le dernier bout de tissu restant. Une vague de chaleur me submerge et je me cambre sous l'effet de ses caresses. Un baiser enflammé me ramène lentement à la réalité et je me laisse dévêtir avec bonheur. Sa bouche suit le même chemin que mon shorty avant de remonter le long de mes jambes nues, s'attardant longuement sur mon intimité. Malgré ses coups de langue experte, je l'attrape par les épaules et l'oblige à se coller contre moi. Je veux sa chaleur, j'ai besoin de la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il m'enlace tendrement et se plaque contre moi avant de m'embrasser encore. Les yeux clos, je savoure alors ce contact délicieux et l'approfondit sans tarder.

Sa peau brulante me fait frissonner, son désir pulse entre mes jambes et je ne supporte plus d'être impassible. Mes doigts courent alors sur son ventre, se fraient un chemin sous le dernier vêtement qui lui reste. A peine l'ai je effleuré qu'un long soupir s'échappe de sa gorge. Il plonge son visage dans mon cou et mordille mon épaule pour mieux se contenir. Doucement je remonte le long de son membre tendu, suivant le trajet d'une veine avec l'index. J'ai envie de faire durer chaque geste mais lui n'en peut plus. Il retire précipitamment son boxer et s'étend contre moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sans tarder, je passe une jambe autour de lui, le laisse glisser en moi et commencer un délicieux va et viens. Nos gestes sont rapides, la passion qui nous anime est tout simplement dévorante mais j'en veux plus...encore plus.

Je renverse alors mon amant sur le lit et m'installe sur ses hanches, ondulant contre lui à une vitesse folle. Des frissons remontent dans mon dos et je me sens déjà partir sous tant de plaisir. House a fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre, luttant lui aussi contre l'envie de s'abandonner à ces sensations exquises. Il saisit fermement mes hanches et accompagne chacun de mes gestes avant de donner de vifs coups de reins. Cette fois le plaisir est trop grand: mes muscles se tendent les uns après les autres, mes doigts se crispent autour de ses épaules et je laisse échapper un cri. House se redresse brusquement et me rejoint dans l'extase, saisissant un sein entre ses lèvres pour étouffer un long râle de plaisir.

Sans un mot j'entoure mes bras autour de lui et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Il se laisse faire un moment puis s'étend sur le dos, haletant, caressant ma peau du bout des doigts. Je me défais de ses hanches à contre cœur avant de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

"Lisa?"

Je sursaute, surprise d'entendre sa voix rauque. Nos yeux se croisent alors et un sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres de House.

"Tu ne comptes pas en rester là n'est ce pas?"

Mes lèvres s'étirent à leur tour et je dépose un chaste baiser sur son torse.

"Reprends des forces, tu vas en avoir besoin."

XXXXXX

"Tu es merveilleuse."

House se laisse tomber sur le lit, m'entrainant dans sa chute, et dépose de doux baisers sur ma peau nue. Je me glisse contre son torse et ferme les yeux un instant pour mieux savourer le contact de ses lèvres. Le jour se lève dehors et quelques rayons de soleil se faufilent à travers les stores, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière apaisante.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Un bras passe derrière ma nuque et d'un geste House m'attire un peu plus contre lui. Un sourire béat illumine désormais mon visage et je lutte pour ne pas l'assommer de paroles plus niaises les unes que les autres après cette nuit plus qu'agitée.

"Ne le dis pas.

- Ne dis pas quoi?

- Que mon absence était terrible, atroce voire carrément abominable.

- Tu connais un autre mot pour dire terrible, atroce voire carrément abominable?"

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes et un air malicieux vient prendre place sur son visage.

"Arlène?"

Comme toujours je ris de sa bêtise avant de reprendre ma place contre lui, effleurant lentement sa peau du bout des doigts.

"Je ne le dirai pas... tu le sais déjà."

Un baiser partagé et nous fermons les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre Rachel se lever.

TBC


End file.
